Renai Kinshi Jourei
by Sebastian Mamoru
Summary: Renai Kinshi Jourei : Aturan Anti Cinta. Peraturan aneh di sekolah SMA St. Vincent membuat seluruh murid kalang kabut, di dalam usaha mematahkan peraturan inilah, Cho Kyuhyun menjadi tumbal untuk sang ketua OSIS Lee Sungmin yang arogan terhadap cinta, berhasilkah mereka? CHAP 6 UPDATE!
1. Shonichi :Hari Pertama

Renai Kinshi Jourei : Aturan Anti Cinta

.

.

.

.

15 years ago~

"Aku menyukaimu!" seru seorang anak kecil dengan gugup

Anak perempuan di hadapannya hanya bisa tersontak, "Aku…" Dia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa

"Apa kau punya perasaan yang sama?" Kembali, anak kecil itu berseru

Anak gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku mana mungkin menyukaimu! Kau ini kan… aishh aku kira kau anak perempuan juga tahu!" akunya setelah hampir 10 menit bersikap grogi

.

DOENG

.

"Mwo! Dari sebelah mananya aku ini perempuan!" suara bocah itu berubah marah, sikap gugupnya berubah sangar dan membuat gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah, "Habis kau lebih cantik dari aku sih!" jawab gadis itu lantang

.

DOENG *kuadrat*

.

Anak lelaki itu terdiam. Entah terkena kutuk apa sampai pernyataan cinta pertamanya jadi seperti ini, yang ia ingat adalah dalam sepersekian detik, gadis di depannya sudah berlari kabur sementara dia hanya bisa termangu seperti orang bodoh

.

.

.

.

***NOW***

"Yuhu~ akhirnya SMA juga!" Kyuhyun yang waktu itu berangkat pada hari pertamanya, bersiul penuh semangat. Ia bahkan mempercepat langkahnya begitu memasuki SMA swasta yang lumayan terkenal di Seoul

_St. Vincent_

Ya, walaupun tidak menduduki peringkat pertama, tapi paling tidak SMA ini termasuk 10 besar SMA most wanted jika anda ingin menyekolahkan anak anda di sekolah bermutu

Kyuhyun sendiri sih tidak begitu pemilih saat memilih sekolah, hanya satu syaratnya : harus dekat dengan rumah! Kan gampang pulang dan tidak mudah terlambat kalau kepepet, itu prinsip Kyuhyun

"Rapikan rambut kalian dan juga seragam! Masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tertib lalu turun untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru!" teriak Guru piket yang menunggui pintu depan

Kyuhyun sih hanya tersenyum saja sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam, "Hmm.. kelas 1b" bacanya setelah lewat pengumuman depan

Kyuhyun yang tidak punya teman sama sekali dari SMPnya dengan cuek menaruh tasnya di bangku belakang lalu berjalan keluar menuju lapangan upacara

Seluruh murid baru—yang sama sepertinya sudah mulai berbaris rapi

"Ternyata semuanya juga gugup ya" bisik Kyuhyun pada diri sendiri. Ia pun memilih barisan belakang sambil menunggu jam 7 tepat

Tidak perlu lama karena seperti yang bisa ditebak, urutan upacara yang membosankan sudah di mulai. Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya tanpa banyak minat, ia bahkan sengaja menyumbangkan suaranya pada saat mengheningkan cipta sampai 2 senior memelototinya dari kejauhan karena suaranya yang kelewat bising

"Hehehe maaf" jawab Kyuhyun ringan kemudian kembali melihat ke depan, "Akhirnya~ selesai juga—"

.

KREKKK

.

Kyuhyun yang mau berucap senang upacara akan segera berakhir langsung terdiam begitu seseorang senior naik ke atas podium dan mengambil alih mic, "Terima kasih kepala sekolah" ucapnya sopan, "Nah buat anak baru—seperti kita tahu ada beberapa peraturan yang harus kalian penuhi—yang pertama…"

"Eh bukannya itu udah ada di buku murid yah? Tinggal di baca?" celetuk salah satu murid baru di depan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun ikut setuju mengangguk walau tidak di lihat murid itu

"Iya gw juga ngerasa aneh" jawab teman di sampingnya, "Dan kalau ngga salah semua tetangga gw mencibir gw masuk ke sekolah ini, katanya semua kesenangan hidup akan berakhir, ngga tahu apa maksudnya" katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu

"Apa peraturannya berat banget ya?" murid satunya lagi tambah kalut, Kyuhyun yang ikut menguping hanya bisa mendengus, "Apes!" desisnya sepelan mungkin, "Kenapa gw ngga searching dulu sih sebelum masuk! Aigoo jangan jangan mereka nuntut nilai paling rendah 8 lagi?" Kyuhyun mulai panik sendiri, "Argh! Padahal gw mau masuk sini supaya waktu main game lebih banyak! Tapi kalo kayak gini sih~"

Ucapan mumet Kyuhyun langsung terpotong begitu senior di depan lapangan itu mulai membacakan peraturan terakhir

"Dan ah ya—ada peraturan semenjak 2 tahun lalu yang sudah di tambahkan dan di sahkan oleh ketua yayasan" ucapnya kaku

Kyuhyun dan ratusan murid baru lainnya mendongak dengan perasaan was was, bukannya peraturan terakhir yang di bacakan biasanya lebih berat?

"Peraturan itu adalah" Senior itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke mic, "Renai Kinshi Jourei"

Semua murid baru *tentunya* melongo tidak mengerti

Sang senior mendesah kecewa, "Itu di ambil dari bahasa Jepang masa kalian tidak tahu!" katanya sengit

Serempak—para junior langsung menggeleng pasrah

"Aishhh, artinya—aturan anti cinta!" tambahnya kembali bernada kaku, "Semua murid yang terdaftar di SMA ini di larang keras, jatuh cinta—berpacaran atau sejenisnya! Kalau ketahuan maka akan di beri sangsi sampai 3 kali sebelum di keluarkan dari sekolah ini, mengerti?" tanyanya melemparkan tatapan mengajak perangnya pada seluruh murid junior yang tidak berdosa itu

2 detik pikiran mereka mencerna ucapan sang senior

3 detik

4 detik

5—

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Seluruh murid baru kompak berteriak geje saat tahu apa peraturan terakhir itu

"Iya itu kenyataannya" Sang senior tersenyum puas seakan sudah bisa menebak reaksi semua juniornya, "Kalian di larang Ja-tuh Cin-ta" ejanya sengaja menikmati beberapa ekspresi lebay di depannya

Ada yang bengong, ada yang syok bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan di bawa ke UKS

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Gila!"

"Sekolah aneh!"

Berbagai teriakan—ah tidak makian, memenuhi telinga sang senior membuat senior itu memejamkan matanya sebelum melotot menyapu seluruh wajah wajah protes

"Kalau kalian tidak suka, silahkan kalian angkat kaki dari murid St Vincent" tantangnya tanpa mau kompromi

Gelombang suara protes langsung pada mingkem

"Ngga ada yang mau kan di keluarin hari pertama?" suara manis sang senior mendesis sinis, "Makanya lebih baik kalian ikuti saja peraturan ini atau keluar! Pilihannya hanya dua"

Seluruh murid hening seketika, semuanya—beserta para seniorpun tidak ada yang berani menyangga ucapan sang petinggi ini bahkan sampai dia berbalik mundur

Kyuhyun yang masih bengong—syok sampai ga bisa ngomong akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ya! Siapa sih dia! Gila amat! Itu peraturan terngaco yang pernah gw denger!" telat, Kyuhyun mengumpat di saat upacara telah berakhir

Dua murid baru yang ada di depan Kyuhyun, meliriknya jengah, "Dianya udah ngga ada baru berani nyindir" kata pria berambut cokelat itu menunjuk Kyuhyun

"Ya gimana gw mau sadar kalau dia mengatakan hal aneh begitu" bela Kyuhyun, "Gw sampai nyangka tadi itu cuma mimpi!"

"Itu ngga mimpi" sahut murid satu lagi merundukkan kepalanya, "Gw tahu dia memang ketua OSIS tapi…" desahan berat keluar dari bibirnya, "Ini mah bener bener keterlaluan! Peraturan apaan tuh!"

"Benerkan?" timpal Kyuhyun tidak terima—emang sih dia lagi jomblo dan ga naksir siapa siapa, tapi tetap saja, itu peraturan keluar dari mana coba?

"Emang siapa sih tuh ketua OSIS! Belagu banget kayaknya!" tanya Kyuhyun tersulut emosi

Kedua murid baru itu menengadah padanya, mereka yang memang sempat baca pengumumanpun tahu siapa senior otoriter di depan mereka tadi

"Lee Sungmin, nama senior itu Lee Sungmin"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ini benar benar gila…" gertak Kyuhyun sambil meremas setumpuk kertas di tangannya.

Acara ospek di SMAnya berjalan sangat lancar, tidak ada acara bully-bully-an atau di suruh dandan aneh dan segudang suruhan senior yang super kejam

Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak merasakannya

Semua senior super duper baik—baik banget malah. Mereka juga pernah neraktir kelas Kyuhyun makan ramen gratis di kantin tapi yah habis itu mereka malah curhat colongan tentang peraturan sekolah ini

TIDAK BOLEH JATUH CINTA APALAGI PACARAN?

Yah bayangkan saja sampai Siwon—ketua basket nangis sesungukkan pas Kyuhyun dan teman temannya lagi lahap makan ramen

"Gw baru suka! Belum cinta! Apalagi nembak!" kata Siwon berapi api, "Tapi kalian tahu ngga? Si Sungmin itu malah langsung ngasih gw Surat Peringatan pertama! Gila ngga!" erangnya putus asa di akhiri dengan tangisan pilu ala jombloers

"Tapi senior—dia tahu darimana kalo senior lagi naksir gadis?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan, dia yang tadinya ngga tertarik jadi menyimak seksama derita para murid senior

Siwon menatap pedih ke arah Kyuhyun, "Sungmin itu agen nomor satu di sekolah ini—dia akan mencari tahu sedetail mungkin kalau ada yang sedang jatuh cinta, dan biasanya tebakannya itu ga pernah meleset"

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, ramennya tergeletak nganggur di atas meja, "Dia sampai sedetail itu?"

Siwon mau tak mau mengangguk membenarkan

"Gw ngga tahu dia pake cara apa, tapi yang gw tahu—kalian akan tahu betapa satu peraturan itu akan membuat kalian susah selama di sini"

Ucapan terakhir Siwonlah yang membuat Kyuhyun penasaran setengah mati. Dia memilih pergi ke perpustakaan demi mengumpulkan keterangan tentang Lee Sungmin, sang diktator, Tiran, sang ketua OSIS atau apalah, karena ternyata julukan buat Lee Sungmin juga banyak

Bahkan Siwon saja menjulukinya sang Penjagal Cinta

"Lee Sungmin, 17 tahun kurang 4 bulan, sang ketua OSIS yang menerapkan peraturan konyol itu. Dia sendiri di ketahui ngga pernah menyukai siapapun, bahkan tidak pernah melirik seorang gadis pun! Bintang dia Aquarius, ukuran sepatu 42…" Eunhyuk yang notabene teman baru bagi Kyuhyun menatap remeh ke kertas hasil penelitian Kyuhyun, "Ngga salah Kyu? Ngapain pake zodiak sama ukuran sepatu segala?" tanyanya ngga percaya

"Yah buat jaga jaga" Kyuhyun segera merampas kertasnya merasa agak malu, "Habis dia sadis banget! Gw kalo denger cerita Siwon Hyung tuh jadi gimana ya? Ikutan sedih!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum masam, "Elo peduli karena di traktirnya kan? Aigoo biarin aja napa Kyu, ngga masalah kan selama lo ngga suka seseorang?" katanya seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya—menyepelekan masalah, tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun, "Gw juga ngga lagi suka siapa siapa, tapi entah kenapa firasat gw buruk, ini pasti belum berhenti sampai di sini aja"

"Emang mau sampai di mana Kyu?" celetuk Eunhyuk seenaknya

.

PLETAKKK

Sebelah sepatu Kyuhyun dengan sukses di lemparkan ke arah teman barunya itu

.

"Eunhyuk! Gw ngga lagi bercanda!"

.

.

.

.

Gedung belakang sekolah

"Gw udah ngga tahan lagi! Gw udah cinta mati sama Jae… terserah deh, di keluarin ngga apa apa daripada gw di suruh menjauh darinya… hiks huaaaaa" Siwon dan beberapa temannya yang sengaja menyepi kesitu setiap istirahat langsung bersingut mendekati salah seorang teman mereka

"Jangan nangis Yunho" hibur Siwon memeluknya dari samping, "Perkasa lo ilang nanti kalo ketahuan cengeng! Udah kita bakalan mikirin caranya biar tuh peraturan bisa di hilangkan dari sekolah ini!" ujar Siwon membangkitkan semangat para teman temannya

"Betul itu" gumaman setuju terdengar di mana mana

Yunho yang setengah terisak mendongak menatap Siwon, "Yah tapi caranya gimana? Jae udah minta kepastian tuh! Gw takutnya belum gw pedekate-in Jae udah keburu di embat orang, huaaaa gw ga terima lahir batin deh!" ratapnya

"Iya Won" sahut salah seorang di antara mereka, "Gimana caranya ngejinakkin macan kayak Sungmin kalau misi kita selama setahun ini aja udah gagal? Dari mulai baik-baikin Sungmin sampai yang terakhir tuh, ingat ngga yang kita jodohin dia sama Ratu kecantikan St Agnes! Tetap aja dia ngga mau nghapus tuh peraturan!"

"Iya tuh Siwon…hiks, kita harus gimana lagi.. hiks…. Huaaaa" Yunho kembali membenamkan muka gantengnya ke saputangan lusuh sementara Siwon malah makin keki melihatnya, "Lo bantuin mikir kek Yunho! Jangan malah asyik nangis! Kita juga lagi mikir nih!" kata kata Siwon yang menyudutkannya membuat Yunho mendelik tajam ke samping, "Eh kemarin lo juga nangis kan, kenapa sekarang gw ngga boleh nangis juga!"

"Tapi kan kemarin gw ngga nangis selebay elo!" telunjuk Siwon mengarah ke depan Yunho yang malah membuat pembicaraan mereka melenceng jauh

"Ya! Siapa yang kemarin sampe minjem ember ibu kantin saking banyaknya dia nangis? Gw?" sindir Yunho membalas Siwon

"Elo—"

"Udah udah! Ini kok jadi malah ribut sih!" teman mereka yang lain langsung memisahkan keduanya sampai keduanya terdiam lalu kembali duduk

"Jadi maunya gimana nih?" tanya Siwon setengah menahan kesal

"Ya kita harus bikin Sungmin membatalkan peraturannya sendiri! Gitu aja repot" tanggap Yunho yang memperkeruh keadaan

"Elo nyolot banget ya!" Siwon sudah mau berdiri lagi namun teman temannya yang lain keburu memisahkan mereka *Again*

"Udah ah jangan kayak anak kecil! Inget misi kita? Membuat para jomblo di sekolah ini musnah! Musuh kita itu Sungmin, bukan sesama teman! Ayo kita berunding lagi!"

Yunho dan Siwon kali ini terpaksa membenarkan ucapan temannya itu, emosi mereka mulai mereda

"Gimana caranya bikin Sungmin membatalkan sendiri peraturannya?" tanya Siwon tenang, "Kita udah coba segala cara? Dari cara paling romantis sampai brutal yaitu nyekep Sungmin di kamar sama seorang gadis seksi tapi tetep aja tuh, malah gadis itu keluar nangis kejer karena takut ngeliat Sungmin ngamuk, gila tuh anak segitu seremnya ya?" kata Siwon geleng geleng kepala

"Elo lupa dia itu Ketua Taekwondo seluruh Seoul" sahut Yunho yang udah biasa lagi, namun tak lama dia asing mendengar pernyataan Siwon barusan, "Eh tunggu dulu! Cewek seksi? Ngga ada cowok normal yang ngga suka cewek seksi! Ga mungkin…." Mata Yunho bergerak liar dan ekspresinya hampa sampai seluruh temannya mendekati Yunho

"Elo kenapa Yun?" tanya Siwon ikut penasaran

Yunho menatap teman temannya satu persatu—nanar, "Jangan jangan…" Yunho menelan ludah susah payah

"Jangan jangan apa?" tanya mereka semua serempak

"Jangan jangan Sungmin itu… gay?"

.

Hening sejenak

.

"Ah ga mungkin itu" celetuk Siwon tersenyum canggung, "Ya kan Yunho ngaco?" tanyanya mencari dukungan

"Iya itu ga mungkin" balas temannya yang lain—sama sama nyengir canggung

.

Diem lagi

.

"Mukanya manis banget loh" ucap Yunho memecahkan keheningan, "Udah gitu ga pernah ada sejarahnya Sungmin suka cewek makanya jangan jangan dia itu…"

Siwon mau tidak mau mengiyakan dalam hatinya, "Pantes aja kalau kita tawarin cewek cantik dia terus terusan ngga mau" ungkap Siwon masih agak sangsi

"Tuh kan!" balas Yunho merasa tebakannya 100% benar

"Iya yah, apa gara gara itu dia ngelarang kita pacaran? Karena dia tahu cintanya sendiri terlarang~" salah seorang teman mereka yang memang puitis abis langsung melayangkan tatapan pedih sambil tangan mendekap ke dada

Yunho, Siwon langsung mingkem seribu bahasa

"Ngga usah lebay deh! To the point aja, jadi mau lo apa Yun?" ucapan Siwon berhasil mengembalikan fokus mereka semua, sekarang tanpa terkecuali melirik sang pemilik nama dengan harapan tinggi

"Ya apalagi kecuali nawarin dia sama namja tertampan satu sekolah ini, gimana?" usul Yunho berbinar binar

.

HUATCHIMMMM

.

Di tempat lain, Kyuhyun yang sedang main PSP di sela sela jam kosong langsung hatchim ngga berhenti

"HUATCHIMMM, HATCHIMMMMM"

Eunhyuk saja sampai pindah tempat duduk karena ga mau kena virus tercemar Kyuhyun

"Lo sakit Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk berbasa basi

"Ngga, ngga tahu kenapa nih~" Kyuhyun mengelap hidungnya sebelum kembali konsen memainkan alat di tangannya

Tapi tampaknya rencana Kyuhyun langsung gagal seketika begitu terdengar suara derap langkah dari luar pintu kelasnya

.

DRAPP DRAPPP

.

"Bunyi apaan tuh?" Eunhyuk yang tadinya anteng sampai pindah lagi karena takut mendengarnya, "Kok kayak segerombolan banteng mau nyerbu sih!" komentarnya

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Mana ada banteng di sekolah Hyuk" ejeknya

"Hahaha lucu Kyu, itu perumpamaan tahu!" Kyuhyun yang konsen mainnya keganggu baru mau membalas teman sebangkunya itu kalau saja—oh kalau saja tidak ada segerombolan senior entah darimana muncul di depan kelasnya

"CHO KYUHYUN KAMI BUTUH BANTUANMU!"

.

.

.

"NGGA MAU!"

"Harus mau!"

"Ngga! Gw masih normal!" teriak Kyuhyun entah untuk kesekian kali. Tapi percuma toh ngga ada satupun yang bakal bantuin dia

Hyuk? Dia malah pura pura ngga kenal sama Kyu karena mengira temannya itu bakal di siksa sama para senior mereka

Lalu siapa lagi dong? Mana sekarang Kyuhyun di bawa ke gudang belakang lalu di iket di atas bangku dan tanpa babibu di paksa harus nembak Sungmin hari itu juga

"TOLONG! ADA SENIOR GILA!"

Kyuhyun ternyata belum menyerah juga

"Please Kyu" Siwon menangkupkan kedua tangannya—memohon, "Kita ngga punya kandidat lain! Lo cowok tertampan di sekolah ini!"

Kyuhyun yang masih memberontak terikat di bangkunya sedikit ge-er, tapi ia buru buru menggeleng—tidak mau terlena, "Gw tahu gw ganteng Hyung, tapi please…. Ga mungkin satu sekolah gw yang harus jadi tumbalnya! Eh? Elo juga ganteng Hyung! Lebih dari gw malah!" serang Kyuhyun berbalik pada Siwon

Bibir Siwon mengerucut tidak terima, "Gw kan udah punya gebetan sementara kita nyari yang jomblo! Jomblo Kyuhyun!"

Alis Kyuhyun naik sebelah, "Gadis yang itu masih jadi gebetan lo Hyung?" tanyanya membelok dari pembicaraan

Siwon menggeleng, "Beda lagi hehehe, ayo dong mau ya Kyuhyun?" bujuk Siwon melembutkan suaranya

Muka Kyuhyun kembali sangar, "Ngga! Lepasin gw! Kalau ngga mending gw lapor ke Kepala Sekolah tindak tanduk kalian! Gila!"

Ancaman Kyuhyun anehnya di anggap angin lalu oleh para seniornya terutama Siwon dan Yunho, "Elo kira Kepala Sekolah bisa apa? Kalau dia punya kuasa mending gw udah bujuk dia dari dulu buat batalin tuh peraturan Sungmin!"

"Lah? Jadi Kepala Sekolah juga?" suara Kyuhyun nyaris menghilang—tidak percaya

Siwon dan teman temannya mengangguk sepaham, "Kepala Sekolah mana berani ngelawan yang punya sekolah, apa lo ngga tahu kalau Sungmin itu anak pemilik yayasan makanya dia bisa seenak udelnya membuat peraturan sendiri"

Kyuhyun terhenyak lemas di kursinya, "Kenapa gw sampai ngga tahu… Kyuhyun bego! Kenapa elo malah nyatet nomor sepatunya lagi!" umpat Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sendiri

"Lo ngomong apa?"

"Ah ngga"

"Jadi mau ngga nih!" tanya Yunho mulai ngga sabaran

Kyuhyun memasang tampang semales malesnya, "Elo juga ganteng Hyung, elo aja yah… jangan gw" balas Kyuhyun menatap penuh harap pada Yunho, "Gw masih muda, belum pantes mati!"

"Ya! Emang yang nyuruh lo perang siapa? Lagian lo ngga mau sama Sungmin? Dia manis loh!" puji Siwon

Kyuhyun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya, "Manisan PSP gw, ngga pernah ribut dan selalu duduk manis di pangkuan gw, udah Hyung berhenti main culik culikannya, gw mau main lagi nih…."

Bujukan plus puppy eyes milik Kyuhyun udah pasti tidak bisa membujuk para seniornya, mereka malah menyeringai lebar sementara sebelah tangan Siwon mengeluarkan benda yang begitu di eluk elukan oleh Kyuhyun

"Elo harus mau bikin Sungmin pacaran sama lo terus batelin peraturan konyol itu atau…" Siwon mengacungkan PSP kesayangan Kyuhyun ke atas, "Pacar kesayangan lo ini kebelah jadi dua!"

"MWO? SEJAK KAPAN!" Kyuhyun makin gelagapan, "Sabar manis! Aku pasti menyelamatkanmu!" sahut Kyuhyun menatap sendu benda di tangan Siwon

Melihat itu Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya, "Udah jangan lebay! Cepetan pilh! Ikut rencana kita atau…" Dengan sekali lirik, Yunho memberi isyarat pada Siwon yang segera meremas agak kuat PSP Kyu

"IYA! GW MAU! Asal si manis ngga di apa apain!" pekik Kyuhyun udah panik setengah mati, "Dia itu lemah tidak berdaya~ iya iya deh, gw ngalah…"

"Nah gitu dong~" Geng Siwon dan Yunho kompak tersenyum lebar sambil bergantian bertos ria karena mengira rencana mereka kali ini (mungkin) akan berhasil

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dosa apa si Kyuhyun pagi ini.

Dia baru masuk hari pertama SMA tapi sudah, dia ancam senior, di culik dan terakhir di suruh pacaran sama Hyungnya.

Benar. Hyungnya. Cowok. Dan buat yang belum tahu jenis kelamin Kyuhyun, dia juga cowok

Jadi…

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang dia tahu dari informasi ngaco milik Yunho, Lee Sungmin itu Gay

Dan karena mukanya tipe tipe muka manis maka pasangannya harus yang ganteng kayak Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sih senang di puji setinggi langit, tapi apa dia masih seneng kalau sekarang dia terpaksa harus berdiri di depan ruang ketua OSIS dengan jantung dag dig dug

"Aduh kenalan aja belum! Gimana mau nembak! Dasar para senior gilaaaaaa" umpat Kyuhyun seorang diri

"Masuk ngga ya… masuk ngga ya…" Hampir sepuluh kali Kyuhyun bolak balik ngga jelas di depan ruangan Sungmin, tapi sumpah demi si manis PSP! Kyuhyun ngga berani masuk kandang macan!

Dan sepuluh menit Kyuhyun terbuang percuma. Bunyi bel pulang telah berdentang membuat si Kyuhyun yang kebingungan segera tersadar kemudian refleks ngumpet saat pintu ruangan Sungmin terbuka lebar

"Ah akhirnya bisa pulang juga~" Sungmin yang keluar tampak memijat mijat pundaknya sendiri sementara kepala Kyuhyun mengintipnya dari balik dinding

"Lalu gw harus gimana lagi?" erang Kyuhyun dalam hati tapi dia bergerak spontan hendak mengikuti langkah Sungmin entah sampai kemana

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar bergerak mengekor bahkan sampai luar gerbang sekolah—dalam jarak aman tentunya. Mungkin rasa penasaran akan ketua OSISnya inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun bergerak bak detektif kesiangan

"Lumayan jauh juga rumahnya" gumam Kyuhyun setelah turun dari halte bus jurusan rumah Sungmin. Mereka menghabiskan waktu setengah jam lebih dan sampai sekarang belum tiba juga

"EH?" wajah Kyuhyun tampak terperangah begitu menangkap sikap Sungmin yang mencurigakan saat mau masuk ke dalam rumahnya

Dia mengintip kanan dan kiri sebelum memberanikan membuka pintu

"Aku pulang" suara tenor Sungmin masih di tangkap Kyuhyun di luar sana

"Minnieeeee kau pulanggggg" sahut suara yang lain

"EH? Minnie?" Wajah Kyuhyun makin kosong, karena penasaran dengan sosok itu, ia pun keluar dari persembunyiannya kemudian…

Kakinya yang autis melangkah melewati batas perang tak terlihat

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Jangan pernah memberitahukan ini pada orang lain! Ingat itu Kyuhyun! Atau kau akan—"

"Akan apa? Kau berani mengancamku apa Hyung?"

"Aishhh—jadi maumu apa ha? Aku yakin kau menyimpan rahasia ini tidak secara cuma cuma bukan?"

"Mauku? Gampang dan mudah sekali kok Hyung, batalkan saja peraturan anti cintamu itu maka kita akan seri, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu dan kau membuat hidupku tenang"

**COMING SOON *Renai Kinshi Jourei II***

* * *

.

.

Special thanks to : AKB48, JKT48 specially Team J and this is for u my oshi, Alissa Galia Mova

.

.

.

**Aku berusaha menata hidupku—dari awal meski aku tahu itu tidak mudah**

**Tidak mudah berdiri ketika kepingan dirimu jatuh berantakan tanpa di minta**

**Aku berusaha—yah aku berusaha, tidak peduli butuh berapa lama, tapi aku akan bangkit walau wujudku mungkin akan berubah**

**Aku tetaplah sama, Sebastian Mamoru**

**Ini adalah pembuka dari diriku sebelum aku memberikanmu yang lain**

**Jadi ijinkan aku mengetahui pendapatmu sebelum aku memberikan bagian cerita yang lainnya…**

**Dari orang bego sepanjang galaksi**

**-Sebastian Mamoru-**


	2. Hissatsu Teleport

Renai Kinshi Jourei : Aturan Anti Cinta

.

.

.

"Minnie kau sudah pulangggggg" Suara halus nan merdu tapi bernada kekanak kanakan telah berhasil mengusik rasa penasaran Kyuhyun. Cowok tak berdosa yang jadi tumbal para seniornya ini pun memberanikan diri masuk ke pekarangan rumah Sungmin

"Minnie? Itu nama panggilan buat si Tiran Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menahan suara ketawanya daripada ketahuan? Mending dia masuk untuk mencari tahu

"Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu Minnie-ku?" suara riang itu terdengar kembali, Refleks Kyuhyun berlindung dari taman kecil di depan pagar rumah Sungmin, ia mengintip ke dalam di mana dua orang itu tidak bisa melihatnya

"Itu kayaknya Ibu senior deh" tebak Kyuhyun ngasal, "Tapi kok cara manggilnya itu loh—manis banget…" tambah Kyuhyun sambil berjengit seakan ada bau aneh di situ, "Padahal senior Sungmin itu galak, ini pasti ada yang mencurigakan nih! Pasti!" Dengan penuh percaya diri, Kyuhyun berani melanggar rasa takutnya

Ia pun melangkah menuju ke dalam rumah seorang Lee Sungmin dan langsung saja Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main

"HUAAAAA" Bibir Kyuhyun mangap lebar, tubuhnya mematung di tempat melihat sekeliling ruang tamu rumah Sungmin, "Ini…"

Kyuhyun kehilangan kata kata, bagaimana tidak? Jika kau menemui ruang tamu penuh renda renda halus sangat feminim bercorak pink di mana mana, bahkan wallpaper dindingnya pun di tutupi warna pink cerah!

"Aku pasti salah masuk rumah, itu benar" Seperti orang bodoh, Kyuhyun buru buru mau keluar lagi jika saja tidak mendengar suara kekanakan itu mendekat

"Ada tamu ya?"

"Mampus gw" Kyuhyun merutuk lagi, "Ngg—" Dia bingung mau jawab apa di tambah lagi langkah kakinya susah untuk bergerak maju

"Kamu siapa ya?" suara halus itu menyapu pundak Kyuhyun dari belakang membuat pria ini kelabakan sendiri, "Ah tidak saya—itu…" kata Kyuhyun ngaco

.

DRAPP DRAPP

.

"Siapa di luar Umma?"

Kedua pupil Kyuhyun semakin melebar saat mendengar suara seniornya. Mampus ngga selamat dunia akhirat dia! Tampang Kyuhyun udah mau nangis aja apalagi mendengar langkah Sungmin kembali memasuki ruang tamu

'Terkutuklah para senior yang nyuruh gw sampai kayak gini' ratap Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Kau kenal dia Minnie?" ucap orang yang Kyuhyun tebak menjadi Ibu Sungmin, "Dia tadi masuk kesini" suara itu terdengar masih kekanak kanakan

"Dia…" Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang seketika, dia bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk ala neraka dari balik punggungnya tapi ya dasarnya penakut Kyuhyun mana berani bergerak satu sentipun

"Kau kenal Minnie?" Ibu Sungmin kembali memecahkan suasana

Sungmin tidak menjawabnya, dia malah bergegas mendekati Kyuhyun lalu membalikkan tubuh pria itu dengan kasar

"KAU?!", "SENIOR?"

Entah siapa yang berteriak lebih keras, Lee Sungmin atau Cho Kyuhyun

Karena tentunya mereka kaget saat kedua mata mereka saling bertemu

Kyuhyun melongo tidak percaya menangkap sosok ganas Sungmin sedang memakai dress berenda berwarna peach lembut di tambah lagi Sungmin juga mengenakan bando pita yang sangat manis

"Senior kau—mpphhhh" Kyuhyun menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga, oh kalau dia bukan si kejam Lee Sungmin pasti Kyuhyun sudah ngakak ngga berhenti

Bibir tipis Sungmin mendesis tajam, "Kau? Anak baru! Mau ku—" ancaman Sungmin mendadak terpotong, ia melirik Ibunya yang menatap mereka berdua ingin tahu

"Dia siapa Minnie?" tanya Ibunya ramah sambil mendekati mereka berdua, "Ah apa dia pacarmu?"

Kyuhyun yang masih menahan tawa langsung beneran diam pas di tanya begitu oleh Ibu Sungmin

"Umma~" rengek Sungmin manja, "Umma masuk dulu ya ke kamar, tunggu Appa pulang aku mau mengobrol dulu dengan 'temanku' ini" sekilas Kyuhyun menangkap seringai kejam Sungmin namun cepat cepat seniornya itu mengubah tampang marahnya menjadi super duper imut

Kyuhyun saja sampai menaikkan sebelah alisnya—terheran sendiri

"Baiklah, Umma masuk dulu" Ibu Sungmin mengelus sejenak lengan Kyuhyun, "Dia tampan juga loh Minnie" komentar Ibunya sambil terkikik kecil

"Hehehe dia memang tampan" Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya, senyum palsunya malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan, dia hanya berdoa dalam hati agar selamat hari ini

.

BLAMM

.

Ibu Sungmin sudah masuk ke dalam kamar di lorong dekat ruang tamu

Meninggalkan dua orang satu sekolah itu dengan pikiran campur aduk

"Ikut aku anak baru!" geram Sungmin menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah, saking takutnya Kyuhyun tidak bertanya mereka kemana, yang Kyuhyun tahu dia di seret lalu di hentakkan masuk ke dalam satu kamar yang noraknya sama seperti ruang tamu

"Ini kamarku" kata Sungmin seakan membaca pikiran Kyuhyun, "Sudah cukup basa basinya! Katakan kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini!" tuntut Sungmin yang mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke atas meja

Kyuhyun beneran mau nangis saat itu juga. Dia tidak lupa kalau seniornya satu ini jago taekwondo ban hitam

"Sa…saya tadi ngikutin senior… te..terus…" Tampang Kyuhyun di buat sememelas mungkin, "Maaf Senior! Ampun jangan apa apakan saya! Saya janji deh ngga akan ngikutin Senior lagi sampai ke rumah, tenang aja!" janji Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda V

.

BUKK

.

Kyuhyun bengong. Sungmin baru saja mematahkan meja nakasnya terbelah menjadi dua.

"Kau kira aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, hmm?" tanya Sungmin sangat tenang tapi Kyuhyun tahu ada ancaman di balik perkataannya

"Kan saya udah bilang ngga akan bilang siapa siapa, ayolah Senior saya beneran masih muda! Masa saya harus mati di tempat" kata Kyuhyun mulai berlebihan, apa perlu dia akting nangis supaya Sungmin bisa iba?

"Tidak akan!" balas Sungmin tanpa ampun, "Aku tahu kau pasti akan membocorkan ke seluruh sekolah kalau aku di dandanin ala wanita di dalam rumah ya kan!"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menatap senior di depannya yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan lebih teliti, "Ala… wanita?" ulangnya baru ngeh

"Iya kau pasti langsung menggosipkan aku kan! Senang melihat senior paling di takuti mendapat malu karena tahu dia ternyata sangat feminim di rumah!" cerocosan Sungmin yang entah kenapa tidak berhenti malah membuat otak jenius Kyuhyun bekerja keras

.

CRINGG

.

Lampu neon di otak Kyuhyun menyala terang. Si pacar PSP ini punya ide cemerlang

"Jadi jangan pernah memberitahukan ini pada orang lain! Ingat itu Kyuhyun! Atau kau akan—"suara Sungmin barusan berhasil memecahkan konsentrasi Kyuhyun yang sibuk sendiri

Kyuhyun menoleh—rasa takutnya berkurang 80%, "Akan apa? Kau berani mengancamku apa Hyung?" tantangnya balik

Sungmin balik menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, "Aishhh—jadi maumu apa ha? Aku yakin kau menyimpan rahasia ini tidak secara cuma cuma bukan?"

"Mauku? Gampang dan mudah sekali kok Hyung, batalkan saja peraturan anti cintamu itu maka kita akan seri, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu dan kau membuat hidupku tenang" jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum puas

"Membatalkan peraturan?" Sungmin mendengus keras, "Jadi kau sengaja mencari kelemahanku hanya demi membatalkan peraturan itu? Tidak akan!" tolaknya mentah mentah

"Kau tidak mau? Baiklah" Kyuhyun yang merasa di atas angin, mengambil handphone di saku celananya lalu tanpa aba aba dia…

.

CKREK

.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan anak baru!" seru Sungmin memandang horor Kyuhyun, spontan tangan pendeknya kembali mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun, "Hapus fotoku kalau kau masih mau hidup!" gertak Sungmin murka

Anehnya Kyuhyun malah masang tampang santai sambil memainkan handphone di tangannya, "Kalau Hyung berani memukulku, aku akan langsung mengirim foto ini ke semua murid St Vincent yang kukenal, gimana? Masih berani Hyung?"

Cengkraman tangan Sungmin mengendur, raut wajahnya yang campur aduk mau tak mau makin menambah rasa percaya diri Kyuhyun

"Kau?!"

"Hyung! Ayolah" sela Kyuhyun sok bersahabat, "Aku hanya minta satu hal, batalkan peraturan konyolmu itu? Apa susah? Lagipula aku lelaki yang memegang janji! Aku tidak akan membocorkan hobi menyimpangmu ini" kekeh Kyuhyun melirik dandanan Sungmin yang super imut

"Mwo! Jaga mulutmu!" Sungmin gelagapan—malu sendiri, mana bisa dia sok galak kalau dandanannya ini malah bikin Kyuhyun nahan ketawa melulu, "Ini bukan mauku! Apa kau tidak lihat interior rumah ini? Ini hobi Ibuku!" nafas Sungmin memburu, tatapan marahnya berubah sedikit pedih, "Ibuku… berharap anak perempuanlah yang lahir ketika mengandungku… jadi dia terlanjur membeli semua baju anak perempuan bahkan sampai mengecat sendiri kamar untukku"

Tatapan Sungmin menyapu sekeliling kamarnya dan untuk pertama kali, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri melihat sekitarnya

Cat kamar sudah bisa di pastikan pink, begitu juga dengan bed cover, tumpukan boneka pink, handuk, meja belajar bahkan meja nakas yang di hancurkan Sungmin barusan

Kyuhyun agak bergidik—sedikit merasa iba dengan penderitaan Sungmin

"Tapi kenapa Hyung tidak—"

"Memberontak?" Sungmin mendengus lelah, "Apa kau tega menyakiti Ibumu sendiri? Lagipula Ibu cuma begini di rumah saja jadi aku tidak masalah, di luar Ibu masih menerimaku sebagai anak lelaki asal…" Sungmin terdiam, dia entah kenapa—baru sadar sudah berbicara terlalu banyak kepada anak baru yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu namanya

"Asal apa Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Aishh sudah tidak penting! Sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang, sana! Aku jadi pusing karena kedatanganmu!" usir Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, tapi bukan namanya Kyuhyun kalau bukan berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan

"Hyung! Tentang permintaanku tadi—" kata Kyuhyun agak terengah engah

"Akan aku pikirkan sudah sana! Pergi!" Sungmin kembali mendorong tubuh kurus Kyuhyun lebih kuat lagi namun sayang, ternyata Ibu Sungmin sudah keluar dari kamarnya lalu menghampiri mereka berdua

"Kau sudah mau pulang ya?" sapa Ibu Sungmin tersenyum lebar, "Tidak mau makan di sini? Eh Minnie, Appa kenapa lama sekali pulangnya…" tambahnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, "Appa mungkin terlambat Umma, sudahlah biarkan dia pulang… hari mulai malam" senyum lembut Sungmin berubah sinis saat melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang nyengir ngga jelas

"Adjumma… saya memang harus pulang, tapi saya lega bisa bertemu dengan putra—"

"Putri!" sela Ibu Sungmin penuh bangga sambil mengelus rambut anaknya itu

"Put—ri?" ucapnya meminta kepastian pada Sungmin

Sungmin balas memelototi Kyuhyun lalu memberi isyarat dengan gerakan bibirnya, 'Iyain aja'

"Ah iya Putri Anda" sambung Kyuhyun cepat tanggap

Senyum Ibu Sungmin mengembang lebih lebar lagi, "Kau sangatlah tampan! Lain kali mampirlah kesini bersama Minnie ya, kita adakan jamuan minum teh!" Ibu Sungmin bertepuk tangan riang

"Iya Umma sudah ya, Umma masuk ke dalam…" bujuk Sungmin masih bernada begitu lembut sampai Kyuhyun di buat heran berkali kali

Nih orang berkepribadian ganda jangan jangan, pikir Kyuhyun

"Baiklah, Adjumma permisi dulu ya" Selesai mengatakan itu, Ibu Sungmin dengan patuh masuk ke dalam kamar lagi

.

BLAMM

.

Begitu pintu tertutup sifat kejam Sungmin keluar kembali

"Tsk, ingat perjanjian kita anak baru, sampai ada satu saja ucapanmu keluar dari pertemuan kita hari ini maka…" Sungmin mengacungkan tinjunya tepat di wajah ganteng Kyuhyun

.

KRETEK

.

Jari Sungmin saling menggenggam keras

"Nasibmu akan sama seperti meja di kamarku, mengerti?" ancam Sungmin bersuara pelan

Spontan kepala Kyuhyun manggut manggut nurut aja tentunya di sertai tatapan ketakutan, "Baik Senior" ucapnya patuh

"Bagus" Sungmin tersenyum menang

"Tapi senior" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya yang gemetaran—mau bertanya, "Itu… sebenarnya… senior itu… cewek atau cowok sih?" tanya Kyuhyun kelewat polos

Dia mana tahu kalau ucapan lugasnya membangkitkan luka lama Sungmin. Sang ketua OSIS itu termangu sebentar sebelum wajah berangnya muncul dan membuat Kyuhyun makin ketakutan

"Maaf deh kalau senior juga ga mau jawab juga gapapa, suerrr…" Demi apapun, Kyuhyun sekarang beneran mau nangis ngeliat tampang Sungmin yang mau menghajarnya

"Kau?!" Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Apa kau tidak bisa lihat aku ini laki laki! Dasar junior tidak tahu diri!" Seperti lepas kendali, tangan kanan Sungmin melayang begitu saja tepat mengenai pipi kanan Kyuhyun

.

BUG

.

"AWWWWWW" Jeritan pilu dari Kyuhyun menjadi penutup kesialannya pada hari itu

Semoga Kyuhyun masih kuat menghadapi hari hari esok karena ternyata Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan juniornya satu ini bisa hidup tenang

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Siapa anak baru kemarin! Cari mati dia! Lihat saja kau! Ah ini dia! Wajahnya mirip dengan formulir ini!" Sungmin menyeringai lebar saat membaca profil Kyuhyun pada saat penerimaan murid baru

Tidak usah di tanya sejak kapan Sungmin mau repot repot cari tahu tentang Kyuhyun.

Begitu selesai menghajar Kyuhyun, Sungmin bersumpah besok pagi dia harus tahu seluruh tentang anak baru itu!

Dan tidak butuh lama, Sungmin yang bersifat ulet susah payah mengubek ubek segunung catatan murid baru sampai pada file C di mana targetnya akhirnya berhasil di temukan

"Cho Kyuhyun, tinggal di—eh ini kan hanya dua blok dari sekolah?" Sungmin menggeleng tidak peduli lalu kembali membaca profil anak baru itu, "Pintar dalam bidang matematika, rajin menabung demi P..SP? Aigoo apa tidak ada sesuatu yang benar di profilnya?" ejek Sungmin geleng geleng kepala

"Ah ini—Cho Kyuhyun tinggal dengan kakak perempuan kandungnya yang kini kuliah di Universitas Seoul yang bernama…" Sungmin terdiam saat membaca sebuah nama yang tertera di kertas itu

"Dia…"

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun bersiul pelan menuju ke sekolahnya. Sudah tidak ada yang di hiraukan. Memang sih muka gantengnya sebelah kiri sekarang di balut perban putih, tapi itu sebanding kok dengan hasil yang di terimanya

Lebih baik muka lebam daripada dia hidup dalam himpitan tekanan senior dengan tiran sekolahnya yaitu Lee Sungmin

"Dan karena sebentar lagi Sungmin Hyung mau membatalkan peraturannya pasti Siwon Hyung balikin PSP tercintaku secepatnya hehehe" gumam Kyuhyun bangga pada diri sendiri

Kyuhyun tidak peduli kalau beberapa siswa di dekat sekolah menatap wajahnya ingin tahu, pasti dia terlihat seperti murid badung habis tawuran, tapi Kyuhyun sih cuek saja.

Dia terus saja berjalan lenggang kelasnya namun mendadak pengeras suara

"Murid yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun harap menghadap ke Ruang OSIS secepatnya, terima kasih"

Beberapa murid yang lewat di depan Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak ikut mendengarkan pengumuman tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun, dia hapal betul suara cempreng siapa yang berani memanggilnya sepagi ini

"Aduh moga moga berita baik deh" doa Kyuhyun sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke depan, ia mendesah panjang lalu menjulurkan kakinya ke depan

Namun di saat bersamaan…

"Kyuhyunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" suara perempuan riang ikut berteriak mengganggu telinga murid baru ini dari depan gerbang, langkah Kyuhyun berhenti—dengan enggan dia membalikkan badan, "Mau apa sih kemari Noona? Aishh jangan memanggilku seenaknya, ini sekolah!" tegur Kyuhyun saat wanita itu berlari menghampirinya

"Hehehehe maaf Kyuhyun" Noonanya hanya menyengir lebar, rambut panjangnya yang halus berkibar lembut sementara tangannya mengangkat sebuah bekal ke depan, "Makan siangmu ketinggalan, ingat kan pipimu sedang sakit? Jadi tenang saja aku sudah membuatkan bubur enak untuk adik kesayangankuuuu" sambungnya sambil terus tersenyum berseri seri

Tidak dapat di anyal, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun ini tampak sangat sayang pada adiknya

"Iya makasih deh" jawab Kyuhyun meredakan suara tingginya, "Akan kuhabiskan" katanya lagi ikut tersenyum

"Nah gitu dong!" Perempuan itu mengacak rambut coklat Kyuhyun—penuh sayang

Mana mereka tahu jika beberapa meter di belakang mereka—seseorang, ya seseorang yang tadi memanggil Kyuhyun lewat pengeras suara mulai tidak sabar menunggu di ruangannya sehingga berniat mencari murid baru itu seorang diri

Dana mana dia tahu jika…

Jika perempuan yang sedang mengobrol bersama Kyuhyun itu adalah…

Cinta pertamanya

"Victoria…" desah Sungmin kehilangan kata kata

.

.

.

_**Di kejauhan**_

_**Pertemuan antar kita berdua**_

_**Tempat yang tidak ada siapapun**_

_**{Hissatsu Teleport}**_

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tahu kenapa kau itu menyebalkan!"

"Lho? Kenapa memangnya Hyung?"

"Karena kakakmu juga menyebalkan! Apa kau tidak tahu jika kakakmu adalah gadis 15 tahun yang lalu menolakku? Gadis yang begitu kucintai sampai aku berbalik membencinya dan malah… aku malah…"

"Hyung?"

"…"

"Hyung kau tidak apa apa?"

"Kyuhyun? Mau tidak kau membantuku sesuatu? Aku berjanji akan benar benar membatalkan peraturan Renai Kinshi Jourei kalau kau berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk membantuku, kau bersedia?"

"Mwo? Serius Hyung? AKU BERSEDIAAAAAAAA"

"Buat Kakakmu bisa jatuh cinta padaku"

"EH?"

**Renai Kinshi Jourei III Coming Soon**

* * *

.

Hai ^^ thanks buat 47 orang yang repot repot mau baca FF hancur gw hehehehe

Oh ya ada beberapa review yang mengatakan terganggu dengan penggunaan bahasa elo-gw ya?

Maaf, soalnya gw ngga kebayang sesama cowok ngomong aku kamu kecuali d FF serius banget

Kesannya gimana yah, ga dapet aja. Dan buat yang bilang FF ini kayak teenlit hehehe, maaf bahasa gw emang kayak gini aslinya.

Gw akan puter otak deh bikin mereka ngobrol normal aku kamu walau ga janji, sumpah ga kebayang karena temen gw kebanyakan cowok dan euhhh… ya gitu deh, maaf ya sekali lagi *deepbow

Oh ya terakhir, kenapa bisa ada yang sampai nyangka ini FF GS, Sungmin cowok tulen kok—tuh pembukaan di Part I tentang dia di tolak cewek udah jelaskan

Di sini baik Siwon, Yunho, Kyuhyun bahkan Sungmin tidak OOC buat gw. Kalau kalian dengerin apa pengakuan para member sebenarnya tukang ngelawak di SJ itu Siwon loh juga Kyuhyun, Yunho juga tapi gw ga tahu persis

Sementara Sungmin dua kepribadian bukannya emang iya ya? *dihajarpumpkin. Dia kan depan cewek sama cowok beda perlakuan, itulah dasar karakter Sungmin di sini.

Hehehe, baru sadar bikin note panjang banget, maaf ya ^^

Moga moga masih mau komen karena untuk FF ini gw jamin ga akan sepanjang NOLU,

Hehehe, jadi jangan lupa di tunggu komennya ^^

**-Sebastian Mamoru-**

**Special thanks to Rafiqoh Fitriany—cintanya tercetak dalam setiap lembaran cerita yang kubuat**


	3. Gokigen Naname Na Mermaid

Renai Kinshi Jourei : Aturan Anti Cinta

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hmmm…"

"Hum"

"Ham"

Siwon, Yunho dan beberapa senior lain yang tadinya pada bergumam langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara di sudut kanan mereka

"Eh?" orang tidak penting itu mendongak ke atas—dia segera merasa bersalah, "Maap ikut ikutan doang" katanya sambil nyengir geje

"Haaa~" Siwon kali ini mendesah panjang lebar, "Ini udah jam berapa sih? Kenapa si Kyuhyun belum kasih laporan juga! Aduh jangan bilang rencana kita kali ini gagal juga!" belum apa apa Siwon sudah takut duluan

"Yah jangan sampe deh" balas Yunho menenangkan walau tidak dapat di pungkiri dia sebenarnya juga galau, "Iya aneh, padahal tadi malam di telepon Kyuhyun yakin banget dia bisa membantu kita, malah katanya tunggu aja nanti pagi bakal ada hal menggembirakan, begitu!"

Siwon menatap Yunho sangsi, "Menggembirakan apa nih? Jangan bilang dia udah beli PSP baru dan ga mau bantuin kita lagi!" jerit Siwon mulai histeris memikirkan kemungkinan itu, "Kenapa kita bego banget! Berapa sih harga PSP! Pasti dia beli lagi deh daripada di suruh suruh sama seniornya! Aduhhhhh Yunho gimana ini!" sikap lebay Siwon mulai timbul dan kalau lagi kayak gini Siwon biasanya suka mondar mandir keliling lapangan ngga jelas

"Ya! Siwon belum tentu—" Yunho yang tadinya mau mencegah, terlambat—Siwon keburu membuka pintu gudang tempat mangkal mereka dan mulai jalan menuju koridor sekolah

"Ya! Siwon tunggu! Jangan galau duluan!" teriak Yunho sambil meninggalkan teman segeng lainnya

"Tidak bisa Yunho! Huaaa Kyuhyun!" Nah loh, Siwon malah mulai norak dengan berlari ngga tentu arah dan terus menerus meneriakkan Kyuhyun

"Ya Siwon! Jangan bikin malu kegantenganmu! Aishhh!" Alhasil Yunho sama Siwon saling kejar kejaran ala India dan harus rela di ketawain sama semua murid St. Vincent

"Aigo… gimana rencana kita bisa berhasil kalau kita punya dua pemimpin kayak mereka" curhat anggota lain yang menutup muka—malu melihat kelakuan ajaib Siwon lagian kenapa juga Yunho bukannya menghentikan Siwon tapi malah ikutan berteriak geje

"Tenang Siwon~ kita pasti bisa mendapatkan cara untuk mendapatkan cinta kita~ jangan galau dong Siwoonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" teriak merdu Yunho

Mendengar itu anggota segengnya kompak geleng geleng kepala sambil bergumam pelan, "Ngga kenal, ngga kenal, ngga kenal…" kata mereka serempak

Tapi, memang sebenarnya dimana sih Cho Kyuhyun yang mereka cari cari tadi pagi?

.

.

.

.

.

"Senior memanggil saya?" tanya Kyuhyun malas, ia meletakkan tasnya beserta bekal dari sang Noona di bangku sementara Sungmin bukannya menjawab malah melirik bekal Kyuhyun penuh rasa rindu

Kyuhyun jadi was was sendiri, "Ngg~ kalau Hyung lapar, ke kantin aja, jangan ambil bekal saya!" sahut Kyuhyun salah paham

Sungmin menatapnya tajam namun cepat cepat ia menghela napas panjang, "Bukan itu… hanya… ahhhh~ Cinta memang sangat rumit," jawabnya makin membuat Kyuhyun tambah ngga ngerti

Jujur deh, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan senior super galaknya ini.

Dari pertama masuk, Sungmin bersikap sangat aneh. Kadang menatap sebal Kyuhyun, kadang sendu dan kadang kadang malu malu

Kyuhyun merinding disko, jangan jangan apa yang di bilang senior Yunho itu benar kalau Sungmin Hyung…

"Hyung! Aku masih normal! Jangan apa apakan aku Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun spontan melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangan

"Eh?" Alis Sungmin berkerut bingung, "Kau kenapa lagi? Aneh!"

"Hyung tuh yang aneh!" sahut Kyuhyun—napasnya memburu, "Ini sudah menit kesepuluh tapi Hyung tidak berbicara apapun padaku! Ayo Hyung katakan saja, aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik meskipun…" Kyuhyun membuang mukanya ke arah luar—ke arah langit biru yang membentang

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang eng, benar benar aneh, "Meskipun?" sambung Sungmin remeh

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin—tatapan penuh pengertian, "Meskipun aku tidak bisa menerima Hyung, tapi tak apa—aku mengerti perasaan Hyung kok…" Kyuhyun menarik napas lagi, "Cinta terlarang memang menyakitkan" katanya entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping bangku Sungmin dan menepuk pundak ketua OSIS itu lembut

"MWO? Cinta terlarang!" teriak Sungmin geje, "Ya! Cintaku tidak terlarang! Hanya.. hanya.." Sungmin salah tingkah sendiri, "Hanya saja cinta itu sudah terjadi lama sekali…" aku Sungmin membayangkan wajah cantik Victoria di depan gerbang tadi

"Lama?" giliran Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti, "Hyung kan baru ketemu aku satu hari kemarin? Ahh~ apa Hyung sebegitu sukanya padaku sampai satu hari itu terasa begitu lama" Kyuhyun membuat kesimpulan seenak udelnya sendiri

"HA?" Sungmin menoleh tajam ke samping, "Ini—tsk, anak baru! Sebenarnya kita bicara siapa sih?"

"Aku" tunjuk Kyuhyun bersama wajah super polosnya, "Hyung jatuh cinta padaku kan?" ulangnya penuh percaya diri

Sungmin tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, yang dia tahu sedetik kemudian dia sudah melepaskan sebelah sepatuhnya kemudian…

.

PLAK, PLAK PLAK

.

"Aw! Hyung sakit!" Kyuhyun ngibrit kesana kemari di kejar Sungmin dengan sepatu di tangan kanannya

"Biar saja! Dasar junior kurang ajar! Kau kira aku tidak normal apa? sampai jatuh cinta padamu! Memangnya sebelah mananya kau bisa menyimpulkan itu! Ha? Darimananya!" teriak Sungmin marah marah sambil terus memukuli Kyuhyun

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun berhenti sambil sebelah tangannya mencengkram tangan Sungmin kuat, sudah cukup Kyuhyun disiksa dari kemarin sama senior satu ini, "Kau kan yang tadi senyum senyum ngga jelas padaku? Lagian kenapa kau marah padaku! Salah sendiri kenapa kau buat peraturan aneh itu, semua murid kan jadi berpikir kau…" Kyuhyun diam sejenak, suara kerasnya melemah, "Yah gitu deh Hyung" katanya tidak enak

Napas Sungmin menderu, ia melepaskan tanganya dari cengkraman Kyuhyun tapi tatapan tajamnya masih terlihat, "Siapa saja yang berpikiran begitu?" tanyanya ketus

"Hampir semua murid" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya

"Termasuk kau?" tuduh Sungmin emang dari sananya udah sensi sama Kyuhyun

"Iya termasuk aku" lagi, Kyuhyun memilih menjawab jujur

"Ya!" Amarah Sungmin kembali meledak, "Kau kira aku tidak senormal itu apa! Andai saja waktu itu aku—"

"Andai saja waktu itu Hyung tidak jatuh cinta pada wajah gantengku di pertemuan kita, pasti Hyung akan normal kan?" potong Kyuhyun tiba tiba sambil berjalan membusungkan dada dengan pandangan menerawang tinggi—pede setengah mati

Sungmin shock seketika, selang sedetik—sedetik saja, ia sudah meraih bangku ketua OSIS yang berat itu dengan kedua tangan

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Ada ap—eh? HYUNG JANGAN!" Kyuhyun refleks menghindari dari amukan Sungmin untuk kesekian kali

Mereka berdua heboh sekali kejar kejaran dalam ruang ketua OSIS tanpa tahu jika kedua senior paling geje sedunia lewat di pintu depan tanpa sengaja

.

GUBRAK, KLONTANG, BUKKK

.

"Eh Yun, kau dengar itu tidak?" celetuk Siwon menghentikan lari lebaynya lalu micingkan telinga ke depan pintu

"Apa?" Yunho ikut ikutan Siwon, di telinga mereka terdengarlah bunyi ganjil seperti benda berat berjatuhan

"EH?" Yunho dan Siwon sama sama menjauh ketika bunyi terakhir di iringi teriakan amat kesakitan

"Kok kayaknya mencurigakan ya?" gumam Siwon mengelus dagu bawahnya—bersikap sok detektif

Yunho menaikkan bahunya, "Mau lihat ke dalam?" tawarnya mulai meraih daun pintu, ikut penasaran juga

"Ayo! Kapan lagi mergokin tuh ketua OSIS" jawab Siwon antusias, "Satu… dua… ti—"

"GA!" sambung Yunho sambil keras keras membuka pintu ruang OSIS dengan tidak berkepribendaan

.

BRAKK

.

"Hyung! Ampun!" erang Kyuhyun mohon belas kasihan, ngga lagi lagi deh dia mancing amarah si Sungmin. Mana dia tahu kalau Senior satu ini anti di bercandain, ngga gaul banget. Pikirnya

"Ngga ada ampun! Kau?!" Suara Sungmin bergetar saking marahnya, kepalan tinjunya sudah berada di udara dan mau melayang kalau saja mata kelincinya tidak menangkap sosok dua orang di depan pintu, "Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini! Ha? Mau kuhukum juga?" sembur Sungmin ikut memarahi dua orang itu yang kita tahu adalah

Siwon dan Yunho, teman seangkatan Sungmin juga

Duo senior itu kompak menggeleng, Kyuhyun yang sedang terlentang di lantai terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya ke belakang agar bisa melihat mereka berdua meski dalam keadaan terbalik

"Ah dua Hyung ini lagi… aishh pasti mau nagih janji waktu itu" gumam Kyuhyun tambah pusing sendiri

"Kalau tidak mau kuhukum ngapain masih berdiri di situ! Sana kembali ke dalam kelas!" perintah Sungmin keras

Bagai kehilangan nyawa, Siwon dan Yunho mengangguk kaku—masih dalam keadaan kompak. Mereka berdua bahkan mundur teratur lalu berlari kencang segera menghilang dari depan ruangan Sungmin

"Nah karena sudah tidak ada pengganggu—"

"HUAAAA ternyata Sungmin benar benar jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun! Siasat kita berhasil Yunho!" teriakan Siwon yang masih menggema hingga tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada berhasil meredam ucapan sinis Sungmin. Wajah pria kejam ini berubah keunguan saat berpaling ke arah bawahnya

"Ya! Kenapa mereka bisa bisanya menuduhku jatuh cinta padamu!" amarah Sungmin bertambah dua kali lipat, ia sekarang mencengkram kerah Kyuhyun lalu menggoyang goyangkannya—meminta penjelasan

"Hyung..hhh…" Kyuhyun mengap mengap nyari oksigen, "Gimana mereka ga…ahh… salah paham" jelas Kyuhyun kesusahan

"Kenapa mereka bisa salah paham!" tuntut Sungmin belum melepaskan cengkramannya

"Itu.." Kyuhyun sempat sempatnya memasang wajah bete lalu menjawab pertanyaan absurd Hyungnya itu, "Kau…aishhh apa kau tidak sadar posisi kita sekarang? Kau menindihku dari tadi Hyung!"

"EH?" Air muka Sungmin berubah hampa. Matanya mendelik menatap keadaan OSIS yang hancur lebur sementara dia dan anak baru ini…

"HUAAA!" Sungmin yang menduduki perut Kyuhyun langsung bangkit berdiri, "Kenapa kau bisa ada di bawahku!" katanya malah menyalahkan Kyuhyun

"Ya! Siapa tadi yang mendorongku hingga terjatuh dan mau memukul wajahku lagi!" bela Kyuhyun tidak terima, "Kan Hyung yang mulai!"

"Aishh" sekarang Sungmin beneran malu, aduh sumpah demi apa kenapa semenjak ketemu satu murid baru ini, hidupnya menjadi tidak tenang dan apa tadi? Dia jatuh cinta dengan si Kyuhyun? Gosip apalagi itu! Geram Sungmin membatin

"Lantas kenapa mereka bisa menuduhku menyukaimu!" tuduh Sungmin uring uringan, ia memijat kepalanya sementara Kyuhyun menarik napas kelelahan di siksa dari tadi sama Sungmin, "Kan sudah kubilang semua murid menyangka dirimu itu Ga—"

"Sudah cukup!" potong Sungmin tidak tahan mendengar kata itu

"Makanya mereka mengira kau menyukaiku" sambung Kyuhyun masa bodoh sama tatapan mematikan Sungmin, toh dari tadi dia yang di rugikan, rambutnya ikalnya berantakan karena main kejar kejaran sama Sungmin, belum lagi punggung, kaki dan perutnya sakit kena pukulan ganas ketua satu itu

Kedua mata Sungmin memicing tajam, "Kalau sampai mereka menggosipkan kita lebih dari ini, kau harus menanggung akibatnya Kyuhyun!" jari telunjuk Sungmin mengarah tepat di depan hidung Kyuhyun membuat pria itu yang tadinya di siksa mulai memberontak

"Kenapa harus aku sih! Kan kau yang mendorongku! Aishh aku pusing menghadapimu Hyung, kalau tidak terima di gosipkan yang tidak tidak makanya batalkan saja peraturan itu!" Kyuhyun diam sejenak, "Dasar senior aneh" sindirnya tajam

"Ya!" Sungmin tambah marah bergerak mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang, "Mau mauku membuat peraturan kau mau apa? Kau tidak akan bisa membuatku membatalkannya!" tantang Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek kemudian berkata, "Kalau tidak mau gampang, aku masih punya fotomu Hyung, tinggal pilih? Mau aku berikan pada Yunho Hyung dulu atau Siwon Hyung?" balas Kyuhyun puas sepuas puasnya melihat kulit wajah Sungmin memucat—ketakutan mendengar ancamannya

"Kau?!" suara Sungmin bergetar hebat, "Kau menyebalkan! Kau memang menyebalkan! Sama seperti kakakmu itu! Argghhh kalian berdua memang menyebalkan!" teriak Sungmin hilang kendali

"Ya! Kenapa bawa bawa Noon—eh? Tunggu dulu, kau kenal kakakku Hyung?" acara teriak teriakan ala mereka berdua berganti saat Kyuhyun merasa ada yang ganjil di sini. Lagipula melihat sikap kejam Sungmin bertambah dua kali lipat, pasti memang ada sesuatu yang dia tidak tahu dari tadi

Giliran Sungmin terdiam, dia mundur teratur, mau duduk di kursinya dia baru nyadar kursinya sudah terlempar ke sudut ruangan ketika mau memukul Kyuhyun

"Aku—"

.

TENG TENG

.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi membuat kedua orang ini mau tak mau mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Sudah bel, kembali ke kelasmu" titah Sungmin bersuara pelan dan hambar sampai Kyuhyun melongo sendiri—memastikan Hyungnya satu ini tidak kerasukan setan apa gitu

"Hyung kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bukan khawatir, lebih ke takut Sungmin beneran kesurupan

Gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban Kyuhyun, sekali lagi Sungmin mengibaskan tangan bermaksud mengusir anak baru itu

Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah, dia mana menyangka pertengkaran hebat mereka berujung dengan aksi diam diaman seperti ini, seperti bukan Sungmin Hyung pikir Kyuhyun jenius

"Aku ke kelas dulu Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun memungut ransel dan bekalnya yang masih utuh ngga terkena lemparan apapun

"Hmm" Sungmin masih berdiri di depan jendela kantornya, selalu begini—setiap kali mengingat sosok gadis itu Sungmin selalu mati kutu.

Dunianya seakan berhenti bergerak dan berotasi hanya pada sosok itu

Sosok yang muncul kembali setelah sekian lama namun masih memberikan efek yang sama seakan Sungmin adalah anak kecil berumur 2 tahun seperti dulu

"Inilah yang membuatku membenci arti cinta" bisik Sungmin pada angin yang berhembus, betapa teduh hari ini, awan bergerak seimbang melindungi sekolah mereka dari panas matahari

Tapi

Kenapa dada Sungmin malah terasa sesak tidak terkira seperti tidak ada udara di sekelilingnya?

.

.

.

Jam istirahat

"Mau ke kantin Kyu?" tawar Eunhyuk yang memang kelaparan

"Tidak Hyuk, aku ada urusan" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya

"Urusan?" belum selesai Eunhyuk mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun, temannya itu sudah melenggang santai keluar dari kelas, "Yah… tuh anak kenapa sih? Tadi juga sepanjang pelajaran kerjaan bengong aja" hipotesis Eunhyuk, tapi dia malah mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli, "Bukan urusanku ini" katanya cuek

Kyuhyun yang tangan satunya menenteng bekal makanan berjalan cepat menuju satu arah, kantor ketua OSIS

.

BRAKKK

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu secara tidak hormat

"Hyung!" sapa Kyuhyun melihat sosok Sungmin yang menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja, Sungmin mendongak sebentar, ia hanya melenguh kecil lalu membenamkan wajahnya lagi

Tuh kan pasti ada yang aneh. Pikir Kyuhyun kesekian kalinya, senior satu ini kan biasanya kalau melihat Kyuhyun bawaannya mau nyiksa aja, tapi lihat? Kyuhyun sudah membanting pintunya saja Sungmin masih ogah ogahan

Pasti! ini pasti ada yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu

"Ngapain kau kemari anak baru" tanya Sungmin sesinis tadi pagi

"Kukira Hyung tidak bisa marah dalam keadaan sedih, ternyata sama saja ya" balas Kyuhyun tersenyum masam, dia malah cuek duduk di depan meja lebar Sungmin lalu membuka kotak bekalnya, "Mau Hyung? Dari Noonaku loh~" goda Kyuhyun sengaja mengangkat topik sensitif Sungmin

Dan benar saja, kata Noonaku seakan menjadi alarm bagi Sungmin, ia mendongak lagi tapi tatapannya berubah pedih begitu menatap bekal Kyuhyun

"Enak loh Hyung" Kyuhyun mengompor ngompori nyari ribut

"Pergilah" sikap Sungmin kembali lesu, "Aku sedang tidak mau melempar benda apapun ke wajahmu"

"Oh…hmmm" Kyuhyun tidak menuruti mau Sungmin, tidak—sebelum dia tahu apa hubungan Noona kesayangannya dengan Hyung galaknya satu ini

"Hyung kenal Noonaku?" tanya Kyuhyun ringan, "Tapi kayaknya ngga mungkin deh, soalnya Noonaku itu tidak pernah bilang punya temen jelmaan iblis"

.

ZINGG

.

Sungmin mengintip tajam dari sela sela tangannya, "Jangan cari ribut Cho, bahkan dalam keadaan sakit aku masih bisa mematahkan punggungmu" ancam Sungmin mulai tersulut emosi

"Itu benar kok" Kyuhyun tampak tidak berpengaruh, "Mana mungkin Noona punya temen udah kejam, berkepribadian ganda, suka nindas, mau menang sendiri, otoriter—"

"YA! Sudah cukup!" Sungmin menghentakkan kedua tangan di atas meja, ia sudah tidak berdujam ria lagi, "Maumu apa sih Kyuhyun! Lagian kenapa kau malah asyik makan siang di ruanganku! Sana ke kantin!" usir Sungmin baru nyadar kalau Kyuhyun malah enakan makan sementara dia dalam keadaan resah

Kyuhyun tetap lahap menyendokkan bubur buatan Victoria ke mulutnya, "Cerita dulu apa hubungan Hyung dengan Noona baru aku mau pergi"

"Kalau aku tidak mau!"

"Aku akan terus berada di sini"

"Aishh!" Sungmin mengacak acak rambut halusnya frustasi, "Aku tahu kenapa kau itu menyebalkan!"

"Lho? Kenapa memangnya Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pura pura terkejut karena dia sudah mendengar ucapan Sungmin ini tadi pas mereka bertengkar hebat

"Karena kakakmu juga menyebalkan! Apa kau tidak tahu jika kakakmu adalah gadis 15 tahun yang lalu menolakku? Gadis yang begitu kucintai sampai aku berbalik membencinya dan malah… aku malah…" semua pengakuan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sungmin. Ia langsung terpaku dan rasa sesak itu datang lagi, pertemuan tiba tiba itu membuat Sungmin.. jujur, merasa sedikit tersiksa

Kyuhyun pun terdiam, kotak bekalnya terlupa begitu saja saat mencerna ucapan Sungmin

Gadis? Jadi Noonanya dan Sungmin Hyung sudah pernah mengenal lebih lama dari dugaan Kyuhyun

"Hyung?"

"…" Sungmin tidak menjawab apa apa, pikirannya berkecambuk sekarang. Ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih mendominasi, senang atau sedih yang harus dia rasakan ketika melihat Victoria muncul lagi dalam hidupnya

"Hyung kau tidak apa apa?" Dua kali Kyuhyun bertanya, dia bahkan sampai mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah Sungmin yang sedang melamun

Sungmin masih terdiam, aroma itu, gerakan rambut itu, semuanya—bagai tidak pernah berlalu, Sungmin merasa seperti… dia jatuh cinta lagi kepada Victoria

Baiklah! Putus Sungmin bergumam dalam hati, Mungkin ini pertanda dari Tuhan agar aku kembali mencintai seseorang

"Kyuhyun!" panggilnya tiba tiba, Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya terkejut bukan main, "Ya Hyung?" kata Kyuhyun balas bertanya

"Mau tidak kau membantuku sesuatu? Aku berjanji akan benar benar membatalkan peraturan Renai Kinshi Jourei kalau kau berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk membantuku, kau bersedia?" tawar Sungmin mendadak mendapat ide, bukankah Kyuhyun ngotot dari kemarin ingin membatalkan aturan itu? Nah sekarang Sungmin memberikan solusinya!

Sekali mendayung dua pulau terlampaui bukan!

"Mwo? Serius Hyung? AKU BERSEDIAAAAAAAA" segera Kyuhyun menjawabnya antusias, apapun asal PSPnya kembali, dia mau membantu Sungmin

Sungmin menarik napas panjang, bersiap menerima reaksi Kyuhyun yang kadang tidak bisa di tebak, "Ng…Buat Kakakmu bisa jatuh cinta padaku" ungkap Sungmin setegas tegasnya, dia tidak memperdulikan wajah berseri seri Kyuhyun berubah 180 derajat mendengar ucapannya

"EH?!" Kyuhyun sontak mendorong keras kursinya menjauh, "Apa Hyung yak…in?" ucap Kyuhyun merasa sangsi sendiri, "Noonaku adalah…" Ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya

Sungmin bergerak gelisah dalam kursinya, matanya mencuri curi pandang raut wajah Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya ingin tahu, "Haa~ harus ya aku menceritakan pertemuanku dengan kakakmu?" tanyanya enggan

"Harus!" jawaban Kyuhyun tidak bisa di tawar tawar, hanya terdengar helaan panjang dari bibir Sungmin sebelum—dengan sangat tidak rela—Ketua OSIS ini menceritakan semuanya"Dulu… sewaktu aku masih kecil, aku menyukai sosok kakakmu yang cantik, dewasa dan sangat pengertian. Kau tahu aku suka bertemu dengannya di taman bermain, setahuku di situ dia belum mempunyai adik" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sengit

"Kenapa Hyung? Kau jangan jangan berharap Noona tidak mempunyai adik sepertiku ya kan!" tebak Kyuhyun benar 100% hanya melihat wajah mengejek Sungmin

"Nyadar diri juga" bisik Sungmin pelan

"Ya Hyung!"

"Aishh! Sudah! Mau kuceritakan tidak!" bentak Sungmin yang membuat mulut Kyuhyun bungkam sepenuhnya, "Iya deh…" Kyuhyun mengalah

Sungmin tersenyum puas lalu kembali melempar pandangan matanya ke luar jendela, "Dia suka sekali mengajakku bermain, kami suka mencari kumbang, merangkai bunga dan main masak masakan bersama… dari situlah rasa aneh muncul dari diriku… aku…" Sungmin tersenyum penuh kelembutan, "Aku sadar jika mungkin aku mulai menyukainya" Sekarang Sungmin melemparkan tatapannya ke dalam ruangan, namun tidak di sangka sangka, dia melihat sosok Kyuhyun merunduk—menahan tawa

"Apa!" tantang Sungmin jadi kesal, memangnya ada lucu dengan ceritanya tadi?

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya—takut suara tawa kerasnya keluar, "Jangan bilang Hyung di tolak ya sama Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya

Sekarang giliran Sungmin yang kebingungan, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena..hmpphhh" Kyuhyun merunduk, memegangi perutnya sebelum menyerah dan memilih tertawa sekeras kerasnya, "HAHAHAHAHA Hyung! Pantas saja kau di tolak hyung! Kau bermain seperti sesama perempuan saja! Masa main masak masakan, merangkai bunga?" Kyuhyun menghitung dengan jarinya tak lama tawanya meledak sambil memukul mukul meja kerja Sungmin

"Tidak heran cintamu di tolak Hyung" gurau Kyuhyun sampai mengelap sudut matanya yang berair

.

GRRRRRR

.

Gigi Sungmin bergemeletuk keras—menahan amarah, "Jadi menurutmu kisah cinta pertamaku itu lucu Cho Kyuhyun" bisik Sungmin bernada berbahaya, tapi tetap saja yah orang yang sedang tertawa senang seperti Kyuhyun toh tidak sadar bahwa ada macan ngamuk di depannya

"Iya Hyung! Hahahaha" Juniornya ini masih tertawa kencang sambil menunjuk ke arah Sungmin lalu tertawa sekali lagi

Sungmin tidak tahan lagi, ia berdiri seraya kedua tangan menghentak meja dengan kuat

.

BRAKK

.

Kyuhyun sekarang benar benar berhenti tertawa

Alis Sungmin naik sebelah, "Kenapa berhenti, tertawa terus saja di atas penderitaan orang?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, dia baru sadar kalau sudah membangunkan macan tidur dalam diri Sungmin

"Er hyung, itu hanya bercanda kok, iya hehehe, bercandaaaaaa" tambah Kyuhyun gelagapan melihat Sungmin meremas kedua tangannya, "Ayolah hyung! Jangan memukulku terus! A..apa jadinya kau memukul adik dari perempuan yang kau cintai!" Kyuhyun tiba tiba punya kartu AS, ia tahu jika Noonanya adalah senjata kelemahan Sungmin

Jemari Sungmin langsung melemas mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin termenung sejenak, "Jangan bawa bawa Victoria hanya supaya aku tidak menghukummu!" katanya sengit

"Aku tidak bawa bawa Noona!" Kyuhyun mengelak cepat, "Tapi apa jadinya jika kau terus memukulku, apa nanti kata Noona?"

Benar ikut mengiyakan dalam hati, "Baiklah, untuk sementara aku akan lupa apa kesalahanmu barusan…" Sungmin mengambil napas panjang, menghadapi mahluk bernama Cho Kyuhyun memang membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra

"Jadi Dongsaengku tersayangg" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun kelewat manis sehingga Kyuhyun bergidik sendiri, "Apa kau punya rencana untukku?"

Bibir Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum separuhnya, "Ada Hyung, aku akan membuat Hyung bisa jadian dengan Noonaku, tapi sebelum itu Hyung janji dulu—begitu tugasku selesai…

"Begitu kau berhasil, aku akan langsung membatalkan peraturan itu, iya aku tahu" sambung Sungmin bernada malas, "Sekarang apa rencanamu?"

Sikap duduk Kyuhyun semakin bersender ke belakang, ia mengamati wajah bertanya tanya Sungmin sambil membayangkan bagaimana Noonanya akan bereaksi dengan pertemuan mereka setelah sekian waktu lamanya

Apakah yang akan terjadi? Dan apa yang di rencanakan oleh Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

TBC

.

**Di sinar matahari**

**Kurentangkan tanganku**

**Dan berlari mengejarmu**

**{Gokigen Naname Na Mermaid}**

**.**

* * *

"Hyung ini ambillah! Ambillah batu kerikil ini dan lemparkan padaku! Ayolah Hyung!"

"…."

"Hyung.. aku lebih rela kau marah marah dan melempariku dengan benda di sekitarmu ketimbang kau terdiam seperti ini, Hyung? Jawab aku!"

"…"

"Hyung, kumohon…"

**Renai Kinshi Jourei IV Coming Soon**

* * *

.

Hai hai ^^ terimakasih buat 56 orang yang masih komen ff hancur gw ini *nyadar diri*

Terima kasih buat pujiannya karena menyangka ini ff humor terselubung friendship. Buat ada yang duga kalau ini friendship atau bukan, silahkan baca terus baru anda bisa menilainya XP

Oh ya! Ada reviewer yang kritik tentang tata bahasa ya, makasih udah mengoreksi, saya janji akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama ^^ *loh?*

Hehehe, ini udah kebiasaan gw nya, maaf ya hehehehe

Dan kalau anda mau FF ini terus berlanjut jangan lupa memberikan review apapun kepada author bego ini, mau bashingan, mau flame atau mau sampe nantang perang di lapangan bola saya terima! Demi reader apa sih yang engga *ngerayu*

Udah gitu aja dulu, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya

**-Sebastian Mamoru-**

**PS : Yang ngerti Jepang terutama 48 family pasti sadar kesalahan ngaco apa yang gw buat di FF ini, tetapi kalau ngga ada, baguslah :P itu berarti saya berhasil menyesatkan kalian semua hahahaha**


	4. Futari Nori no Jitensha

Renai Kinshi Jourei : Aturan Anti Cinta

.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu—sebelum semua terjadi kacau seperti sekarang, Sekolah St. Vincent adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik di Ibukota Seoul, Korea Selatan

Di dukung oleh ekstrakulikuler yang memadai, Pengajar yang handal dan peraturan ketat serta adil menjadikan St. Vincent sekolah incaran para murid baru yang telah memiliki jaminan mutu

Tapi mana mereka tahu kalau masuknya anak pemilik yayasan membuat segalanya berubah dalam sekejap. Di tambah lagi ternyata anak lelaki yang di ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin ini tidak main main dengan keputusannya, dia benar benar menerapkan peraturan itu sehingga semua murid mulai merasa hal ini terlalu kelewatan

"Keluarkan semua ponsel dari saku celana kalian!" perintah Sungmin tiba tiba mengadakan razia dadakan, alhasil seluruh murid di depan gerbang buru buru mengeluarkan hapenya yang diperiksa oleh para anggota OSIS

"Cek pesan email, kontak nama dan beberapa telepon yang masuk" tambah Sungmin yang meneliti satu persatu anak buahnya, "Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat" ancamnya

"Baik Ketua" jawab seluruh anggota patuh, mereka terlalu takut untuk membantah Sungmin

Satu persatu murid yang kala itu masuk melewati gerbang, pasrah saja menerima handphone mereka di periksa teliti dan seperti yang bisa kita tebak...

"Ah" Sungmin menyeringai lebar sambil mengambil handphone mungil di tangan anak buahnya, "Untuk sayangku~ udah makan belum? Ntar sakit loh kalau ngga makan? Atau mau langsung tidur aja terus mimpiin aku dalam mimpimu?~" eja Sungmin membaca pesan jengah, beberapa murid menahan tawa sementara sang empunya handphone malu ngga karuan, "Berhenti Sungmin! Itu privasiku!" protes Siwon yang hendak merebut ponselnya dari tangan Sungmin tapi dengan cepat sang ketua OSIS mengelak

"Oh tidak bisa" Sungmin menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya penuh arti, "Sekretaris Jihyo?" panggilnya

"Ya?" seorang gadis berkacamata di samping Sungmin menjawab, "Jangan lupa catat nama Choi Siwon dalam SP 1" perintah Sungmin lancar

"Sungmin! Itu—" Siwon kelabakan sekarang, "Aku belum jadian dengannya! Baru P-D-K-T! Pendekatan kalau kau tidak mengerti!"

Sungmin hanya melirik Siwon lewat ekor matanya, "Aku tahu apa itu PDKT terima kasih, tapi hukuman tetap hukuman" katanya dingin—memasang wajah datar saat melihat Siwon hendak mau berteriak lagi di depannya, "Tapi Sungmin—"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, lain kali berhati hatilah menaati peraturan Choi Siwon" Sungmin mengancingkan blazer sekolahnya sebelum berbalik anggun menuju ke dalam sekolah, tidak peduli kalau kepergiaannya malah memancing banyak murid berani mengejeknya sinis

"Dasar Ketua Tiran!"

"Tidak berperasaan!"

"Mau menang sendiri! Kau egois Lee Sungmin!"

Dan beberapa teriakan lain. Sungmin mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak berniat membalas semua itu—ia cukup puas melihat wajah wajah putus asa ketangkep basah seluruh murid setiap hari senin

"Lagian sudah sering di razia handphone tapi kenapa mereka tidak belajar dari pengalaman, menghapus pesan dulu paling tidak… dasar bodoh" bisik Sungmin

.

.

.

* * *

Hanya dengan satu cara—yaitu memeriksa handphone para murid baik wanita maupun pria pada hari senin. Namun tidak setiap senin dalam satu minggu agar mengurangi kecurigaan para murid yang udah hapal jadwal razia Sungmin

Dan teori Sungmin benar, pasti sehabis malam minggu para murid punya gebetan baru maka dari itu, razia siasatnya selalu berhasil sehingga memakan korban yang tidak sedikit

Namun anehnya, korbannya tidak berubah. Malah ada yang hampir di keluarkan karena tetap bersikukuh mau mempertahankan hubungannya dengan siswi dari sekolah lain

"Biarpun ketua OSIS melarangku~ aku akan tetap berjuang demi Cinta! HYAA!" Teriaknya seakan menantang Sungmin

Tapi Sungmin yang dasarnya acuh, hanya melewatinya lalu berjalan cepat ke arah ruangannya

Di dalam sana, Sungmin mendelik sambil berpikir keras, "Kenapa sih orang bisa begitu bodoh dengan cinta? Memangnya kalau tidak pacaran kita akan mati apa? Dasar sekumpulan orang tidak berguna" komentar Sungmin pedas

Itu perkataan dia beberapa waktu lalu

Lalu sekarang?

Apa namanya Sungmin kalau dia sendiri sampai merendahkan diri meminta bantuan anak kelas 1 yang suka cari ribut demi mendapatkan cinta pertamanya?

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk Hyung"

"Permisi"

Sungmin melepas sepasang sepatunya di pintu depan lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam apartemen sederhana di mana adik kelasnya itu tinggal

"Hmm lumayan rapi" komentar Sungmin sambil mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan. Apartemen itu hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan besar, dua kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi tapi di tata sedemikian apik sehingga tampak luas

"Siapa dulu yang merapikan, Noona!" puji Kyuhyun sedikit membusungkan dada

"Aku sudah bisa menebaknya kok" Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau kan pemalas" ejeknya sengaja

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun yang sedang melangkah ke arah kamarnya langsung berbalik ke belakang—kesal, "Jangan ngajak berantem terus! Aku sekarang mau membantumu kau malah… aishhhh"

"Hehehehe" Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa pelan, "Maaf kebiasaan" jawab Sungmin tanpa rasa menyesal, "Habis melihat wajahmu hanya bisa bikin kesal saja"

"Ya!" Kyuhyun berteriak, "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah sana pulang! Hus hus!" Ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin yang lebih pendek itu kembali ke pintu depan, Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan Kyuhyun

"Baiklah baiklah, aku mengalah, bagaimana?" wajah Sungmin yang sedang menahan tawa sangat terlihat jelas tapi Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia meladeni Sungmin hanya menambah masalah

"Ayo masuk" ajak Kyuhyun cuek sambil membuka pintu kamarnya

.

KREKKK

.

"Wow" Sungmin bergumam takjub, "Berantakan banget" sambungnya yang membuat Kyuhyun malah membusungkan dada—bangga

"Siapa dulu dong yang punya kamar, Cho Kyuhyun!" balas Kyuhyun pede

Sungmin menatap adik kelasnya itu tidak percaya, "Aku menyindirmu anak baru! Kenapa kau malah senang?"

"Ini baru namanya kamar laki laki! Memangnya kamar Hyung, pink semua!" sembur Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya—meledek Sungmin

"Ya! Kau cari mati!" Sungmin tadinya mau mengejar Kyuhyun lalu memukulnya seperti biasa tapi dia cepat sadar apa tujuannya kemari, "Hmm memang tidak ada habisnya kalau adu mulut denganmu, sudahlah! Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Ah~ iya juga" kata Kyuhyun ikut serius, "Ayo duduk, aku akan menjelaskannya"

Mereka berdua duduk di bawah beralaskan karpet kemudian Kyuhyun baru mulai berbicara, "Noona kuliah pagi jam 9 sampai jam 3 sore sedangkan sekolah kita pulang jam 2 siang Hyung, jadi bagaimana kalau kau main sepulang sekolah supaya bisa bertemu terus dengan Noona? Setuju?" tawar Kyuhyun

Sungmin tampak berpikir, dia meringis tanpa sengaja, "Apa harus kerumahmu? Kau tidak bisa mengatur kencan buta kami berdua?" katanya memberi opsi lain

"Tidak bisa! Vic Noona gitu gitu sangat sayang padaku! Dia tidak akan mau pergi larut malam dan meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah! Kau kira kenapa Noona tidak punya pacar sampai sekarang?" ujar Kyuhyun balik bertanya, "Dia sibuk mengurusku"

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti—dia pun bersikap seperti itu kepada Ibunya, "Eh? Aku baru sadar, orangtuamu mana Kyu? Kalian cuma tinggal berdua di sini?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun tiba tiba menegang, matanya bergerak gelisah di ikuti tatapan penasaran Sungmin, "Hei? Kau kenapa!" tanya seniornya itu

"Tidak apa apa" jawab Kyuhyun tergesa gesa

"Kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Sungmin memicingkan matanya, "Apa Adjumma dan Adjushi sedang pergi atau ap—"

"Mereka keluar negeri! Ya itu!" sekali lagi, Kyuhyun terlalu cepat menjawabnya, Sungmin bisa menebak kalau juniornya ini bukan orang bisa berbohong—lihat saja keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi wajah Kyuhyun

"Ya sudahlah tidak usah di bahas, itu privasimu" Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya—ternyata bukan dia saja yang menyimpan rahasia disini, "Lanjutkan rencanamu, jadi… menurutmu lebih baik aku pura pura main ke rumahmu begitu?" Kyuhyun mendesah lega, ia tidak perlu membahas masalah itu lagi, "Ya, kau datang saja sesempatmu Hyung, tidak harus setiap hari… aku tahu kau kan ketua OSIS jadi sibuk"

"Hmm begitu…" mereka berdua terdiam lagi, "Ah ya! Aku sudah lama ingin tahu tentang hal ini Kyuhyun!" ujar Sungmin menggebu gebu

"Apa Hyung?" Kyuhyun ikut menegakkan duduknya—condong ke arah Sungmin

"Apa menurutmu… a..aku type ideal kakakmu?" Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah sangsi saat Sungmin dengan kikuk membenarkan poni rambutnya, "Harus jujur Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun nelangsa

"Hmm" Sungmin mengangguk cepat, "Katakan saja!"

Mati gw, pikir Kyuhyun

"Janji jangan mukul kalau aku bicara sejujur-jujur-jujurrrrrnya!" ulang Kyuhyun memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir

Alis Sungmin naik sebelah tapi begitu begitu ia juga mengangguk setuju, "Iya aku janji! Cepat katakan!"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, "Tidak Hyung, Noona suka pria macho… sedangkan kau Hyung… kau manis Hyung, jadi kau harus bekerja keras Hyung, tapi bukan tidak mungkin kok!" cepat cepat Kyuhyun menambahkan begitu melihat wajah Sungmin berubah ungu, "Ampun Hyung! Kau janji kan tidak memukulku!"

"Cho Kyuhyun…" suara Sungmin bergetar saking marahnya, "Kau berani beraninya bilang aku manis!"

"Huaaaa!" Sepertinya Sungmin lupa janjinya, ia bahkan hendak menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun kalau saja juniornya itu tidak bergerak lebih cepat, Kyuhyun malah sudah naik ke atas ranjang untuk menyelamatkan diri, "Ampun Hyung! Jangan memukulku lagi!"

"Sini kau junior kurang ajar!" balas Sungmin ikut naik dan—

.

GREPP

.

"Hehehe" Dia berhasil meraih baju seragam Kyuhyun yang hanya memasang wajah memelas, "Hyungggggg" pinta Kyuhyun

Seringai lebar menghiasi bibir Sungmin, "Coba bilang sekali lagi aku manis Kyuhyun?" tantangnya

"Tidak Hyung! iya aku mengaku salahhh" jerit Kyuhyun kalah tenaga jika dibandingkan Sungmin sang juara taekwondo

"Aku tidak mendengarnya? Coba ulangi lagi?" goda Sungmin merasa berada di atas angin

"Aishh kau benar benar Hyung!" Kyuhyun menggeleng sok prihatin, "Kau kira aku tidak berani?" Dengan dua tangannya yang bebas, Kyuhyun mencoba balik meraih lengan Sungmin untuk membalikkan keadaan

"Ya! Kau mau apa!" ucapan protes dari Sungmin tidak di gubris Kyuhyun. Juniornya itu membanting tubuh mereka berdua di atas tempat tidur lalu bergulat sambil saling mencengkram kemeja satu sama lain

"Lepaskan bodoh!" umpat Sungmin terengah engah di tambah lagi kedua kaki Kyuhyun ikut menyikut tubuhnya

"Tidak akan! Hyung duluan yang lepas!"

Kedua orang itu tidak ada yang mau saling mengalah, mereka terus saja berguling guling di ranjang sempit Kyuhyun sampai ketika terdengar bunyi derap langkah dari luar

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling membeku dalam posisi masing masing

"Noona! Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun memperingatkan

"Victoria!" Sungmin langsung paham, mereka berdua berhenti bertengkar lalu merapikan baju masing masing saat pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka dari luar

"Kyuhyun kau sudah mak—eh ada tamu" Victoria tersenyum ramah begitu melihat sosok Sungmin berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun sudah punya teman secepat ini, dia kan baru masuk sekolah!" Victoria ikut masuk lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun penuh sayang

"Tidak Noona" Kyuhyun menghentikan tangan Victoria—takut di kira anak kecil, "Dia itu kakak kelasku, teman? Hmm monster iya" gumam Kyuhyun sepelan mungkin

"Apa katamu tadi Kyuhyun?" Sungmin tersenyum mencurigakan—tampaknya dia mendengar sindiran Kyuhyun barusan, "Tidak apa apa Hyung! Ah iya Vic Noona, dia ini Seniorku di sekolah, Lee Sungmin. Sungmin Hyung ini Noonaku, Victoria" kata Kyuhyun cepat memperkenalkan mereka, lumayan cari aman. Sungmin tidak akan berani menyiksa Kyuhyun di depan kakaknya

"Salam kenal" Sungmin berusaha tersenyum tipis, tapi dia malah merunduk malu saat tangan Victoria menjabat tangannya. Dada Sungmin ikut berdegup sangat kencang…

"Dasar sok manis" bisik Kyuhyun sekali lagi, ia melempar pandangan ke luar karena sekarang sikap Sungmin yang tadinya garang berubah 180 derajat di depan Victoria, Sungmin malah sok akrab dan 100% mengacuhkan Kyuhyun

"Aku hanya 2 tahun lebih muda darimu, jadi tidak apa apa jika aku memanggil namamu saja? Ucapan Noona seakan membuatmu tua" puji Sungmin secara tidak langsung, lihat saja reaksi Victoria yang tersipu sipu dengan muka memerah, "Tidak masalah bagiku" jawabnya malu malu

Sungmin ikut tersenyum senang, ini moment yang sangat special kalau saja suara itu—ah bukan, orang itu tidak mengganggunya

"Kalau begitu aku boleh memanggilmu Sungmin juga kan?" celetuk Kyuhyun sengaja nyari ribut, "Hyung terkesan membuatmu tua, Lee Sungmin?" kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar seakan menyuruh Sungmin ikut mengiyakan ucapannya

"Hahahaha, Kyuhyun—kau kenapa?" sela Victoria ringan, dia seolah tidak bisa liat ada aura hitam di antara kedua pria itu, "Maaf dia memang agak kekanak-kanakan, semoga kau mau terus berteman dengannya" tambahnya memutar tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin

"Tidak apa apa" sahut Sungmin yang bisa mengontrol diri agar tidak menjitak Kyuhyun saat itu juga, "Aku maklum kok"

"Dia" Brukk. Sungmin sengaja menepuk keras pundak Kyuhyun, "Memang SANGAT" Brukk lagi, "Kekanak-kanakan"

"Aw!" Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping lalu melotot ke arah Sungmin yang di balas Sungmin dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah menantang

"Hahaha kalian akrab sekali" Victoria tersenyum renyah

"Kami TIDAK akrab!" sanggah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berbarengan, "Aku kesini hanya karena Kyuhyun minta bantuan dalam pelajaran kok" tambah Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa berpura pura jadi teman setan jahil ini meski di depan Victoria

"Aku pintar Hyung!"

"Pintar dari sebelah mana!"

"Ya kauu—"

Victoria hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling adu mulut, "Ya sudah kalian belajar saja, aku akan membuatkan makan siang" ucapan Victoria sontak menghentikan perang antara Kyumin sehingga kedua orang itu kembali memasang sikap palsu mereka

"Baik Vic" , "Baik Noona—masak yang enak!"

"Ya ya" Victoria berbalik arah lalu keluar sambil menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun

"Kau tadi mau bilang apa? Mau memanggilku Sungmin? Dasar dongsaeng tidak sopan!" sifat garang Sungmin keluar lagi membuat Kyuhyun langsung menjaga jarak di antara mereka, "Kau yang mulai Hyung! Sok baik depan Noona tapi di depanku? Aishh, aku tidak terima kalau punya kakak ipar sepertimu, tersiksa tahu!" kata Kyuhyun sinis

"Ya! Memangnya siapa kira aku mau punya adik ipar iseng seperti kau!" Sungmin sudah mau menyerang Kyuhyun lagi, seakan Victoria tidak pernah datang—kembali, mereka berdua beradu tarik menarik kemeja sambil berguling di lantai

"Ya Hyung! Jangan menarik rambutku!"

"Kalau begitu jangan menarik celanaku tahu!"

Suara teriakan mereka berdua terdengar hingga ke dapur di mana Victoria sedang menyiapkan makan siang, tangannya berhenti memotong sayuran lalu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Kyuhyun

"Mereka main seru sekali" komentar Victoria salah arah, "Haaa~ sudah kutebak mereka memang tidak akan belajar"

.

.

.

.

"Apa lihat lihat?" tantang Sungmin tidak senang menangkap kedua mata tajam Kyuhyun melotot ke arahnya

Kyuhyun mematung saja dengan kedua mata masih terus memenjarakan sosok Sungmin di depannya

"Apa?" Sungmin masih bertanya

"Apa katamu Hyung! Kau membuat kamarku berantakan! Victoria Noona sampai memarahiku dan menyuruhku merapikan kamar!" sembur Kyuhyun menumpahkan kekesalannya begitu sampai di ruangan Sungmin, ya saat bel istirahat berbunyi seperti biasa Kyuhyun memang kesini—bukan untuk menjahili Sungmin tapi untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban, nah loh!

Tubuh santai Sungmin bersandar nyaman ke badan kursi, "Bagus dong kamarmu kan memang berantakan"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah membereskannya selama 2 minggu! Aku baru mau membuat rekor sebulan kalau saja kau tidak datang kemarin Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun berwajah serius

"EH?" Sungmin melongo seraya memutar kepalanya—menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau jorok sekali!" Sungmin sampai terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dan menunjuk Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun malah tertawa puas sambil mengambil kotak makannya yang dia bawa dari tadi, "Mau makan Hyung? Ini Noona yang masak loh?" goda Kyuhyun seperti biasa setiap kali datang ke kantor Sungmin untuk numpang makan

"Tidak kau saja" Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, tangannya menopang dagu sedang berpikir tentang Victoria, "Nanti siang aku kerumahmu lagi ya?"

"Asal berjanji tidak memukul, marah atau merusak kemeja maupun kamarku" balas Kyuhyun masih fokus menghabiskan makannya

"Kau yang mulai bodoh! Kalau kau tidak menghinaku—"

"Darimana aku menghinamu! Aku hanya berkata, 'kau manis Hyung' kau langsung menerjangku Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun berapi api bahkan kedua sumpitnya sampai ikut terangkat menunjuk ke arah Sungmin

"Baiklah baiklah" Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya dari arah depan, "Aku berjanji kali ini! Serius!"

"Itu lebih bagus" ucap Kyuhyun lumayan puas. Dia kembali menekuni makan siangnya di temani tatapan jengah dari Sungmin

.

.

.

* * *

Sayang seribu sayang, rencana tetaplah rencana karena begitu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai ke dalam, Victoria tampak sudah sampai namun buru buru mengemas beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya

"Maaf Kyuhyun, maafkan Noona" ujar Victoria merasa bersalah, "Tapi Noona sibuk seminggu ini, Noona ada presentasi penting yang harus di kerjakan berkelompok, ini Noona harus pergi lagi, tidak apa apa kan?"

"Yah" Kedua bahu Kyuhyun terkulai kecewa karena berarti Sungmin sia sia saja datang ke apartementnya, "Noona pulang malam?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mengira ngira sampai jam berapa Sungmin bisa menunggu nantinya

"Larut malam mungkin" tambah Victoria memasang tampang sangat menyesal, "Ini bukan hanya satu mata kuliah tapi beberapa jadi Noona benar benar tidak bisa menemanimu seminggu ini, tidak apa apa ya? Oh! Kan ada Sungmin—kau tidak akan kesepian lagi" Victoria menatap penuh harap Sungmin yang berdiri gelisah karena sudah barang tentu, Victoria salah menebak

"Noona!" interupsi Kyuhyun, "Aku bukan anak kecil! Tidak perlu ditemani! Sudah pergi saja, asal jangan menginap!"

"Tidak akan, bye~" Victoria menepuk lembut pipi kanan Kyuhyun sebelum tersenyum pada Sungmin, "Temani dia ya" pintanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan

"A..akan kuusahakan" jawab Sungmin sangsi sendiri

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Kyuhyun, Sungmin"

.

BLAMM

.

Kyuhyun mendengus berat, "Kalau mau pulang—pulang saja Hyung, Noona tidak akan ada waktu luang seminggu ini jadi kau besok juga tidak usah datang kemari dulu"

Sungmin diam saja tapi ia mendelik sebal saat mendengar nada pengusiran dari Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak senang aku ada disini?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang berlutut melepas tali sepatu langsung mendongak ke atas, "Kau?!" Ia berdiri tegak, "Aishh bisa tidak berburuk sangka padaku! Sekarang kutanya? Memangnya kau mau ada disini denganku?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin terdiam, melihat itu Kyuhyun menghela napas lagi, "Benarkan? Sana—pulang saja, aku mau tidur" meski berkata begitu, Sungmin bisa merasakan rasa kesepian dari sorot mata Kyuhyun dan itu membuat kaki Sungmin tidak bisa bergerak keluar dari sana

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sungmin tiba tiba, Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah melangkah masuk mendadak berhenti, ia berpaling menatap tidak percaya Sungmin, "Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Kau mau kumasakkan?"

"EH?"

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun tidak mempercayai matanya. Ia sekarang sedang menyantap lahap mie goreng buatan Sungmin—iya, Lee Sungmin seniornya yang suka memukuli kepala Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tadi sudah bertanya kenapa Sungmin mau repot repot mau memasak untuknya, tapi harusnya Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebaknya—apalagi kalau bukan demi Noonanya, Victoria

"Victoria akan semakin kagum padaku kalau tahu aku bisa mengurus adik manjanya ini" kata Sungmin di sela sela acara masaknya

"Aku tidak manja Hyung" sanggah Kyuhyun

"Itu kan pendapatmu"

Kyuhyun tidak mau berdebat lagi, lebih baik ia menunggu manis di meja makan dan setelah masakan telah siap dia baru mau adu mulut lagi karena jujur saja Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat lapar sekarang ini

Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun harus berterimakasih puluhan kali pada Lee Sungmin. Berkat dia, Kyuhyun tidak harus sengsara masak mie ramen instan.

"Hyung…mafakai" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh

"Sama sama" balas Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Masakanku enak sekali ya?"

"Hmm" Kyuhyun mengangguk lucu, Sungmin tidak bisa tidak tertawa lebar melihat adik kelas itu, ia pun ikut makan tanpa ada satu kata lagi yang keluar di antara mereka

Selesai mencuci piring dengan penuh rasa canggung—karena mereka berdua merasa aneh sendiri. Biasanya mereka akan saling menghujat, memukul atau berperang satu sama lain, tapi saat ini? Kyuhyun memilih menahan bibirnya—takut membuat tersinggung Sungmin Hyungnya

Sementara Sungmin? Dia sendiri kebingungan Kyuhyun yang suka nyari ribut mendadak jadi anak alim, tapi dia tidak mau berpikir jauh. Sungmin hanya berdiri serba salah di ruang tamu mungil depan

"Apa aku bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Sungmin agak takut

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "Kau mau pulang, pulang saja Hyung, kenapa kau harus minta ijinku?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya—bingung

"Kau tidak bisa ya berbicara halus?" Sungmin memasang tampang kesal, "Aku hanya kasihan kau di rumah sendirian, Victoria pulang larut kan?" Lagi, Sungmin merasa cemas dan ini aneh, untuk apa dia mencemaskan adik kelasnya si Kyuhyun

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" bentak Kyuhyun, "Sudah sana pulang! Aku tidak apa apa sendiri!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin sambil membuka pintu apartement sehingga Sungmin terdorong hingga keluar

"Ya! Begini caramu berterimakasih sudah kumasakkan!" umpat Sungmin tidak terima

Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti, ia menarik diri sambil menatap Sungmin penuh arti, "Kau kan juga tidak bisa pulang malam Hyung… Ibumu ingat?" ungkap Kyuhyun tumben tumbenan serius, "Aku benar benar tidak apa apa dan… terima kasih untuk makan malamnya" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus—bukan tersenyum jahil yang biasanya membuat Sungmin kesal setengah mati

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya berkali kali, "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berbuat baik juga, ini keajaiban" kata Sungmin separuh mengejek separuh terpukau

"Aku juga manusia Hyung bukan setan" jawab Kyuhyun balik kesal

"Kirain"

"Ya!

"Hahahaha, sampai besok Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berlari kecil menuju lift di samping kiri, Kyuhyun hanya geleng geleng kepala sambil membalas lambaian tangan Sungmin, dia masih berdiri bahkan sampai sosok Sungmin menghilang di dalam lift

"Selamat malam Hyung"

.

.

.

* * *

.

Esok Hari

"Dia kemana? tumben… tidak kemari" Sungmin yang pada jam istirahat setia berada di kantornya, mencuri pandangan keluar jendela. Murid murid memenuhi koridor sekolah, itu sudah biasa—tapi sosok murid yang dia cari tidak ada di sana

"Ah! Victoria pasti tidak sempat membuatkan bekal untuk Kyuhyun, makanya dia tidak datang kesini! Apa dia tidak makan?" Sungmin mendadak cemas sendiri, "Aku harus mencari anak itu!" Ia pun langsung keluar dan berlari kencang menuju kelas Kyuhyun di ujung bangunan

.

_Sementara itu~_

.

"Ayo dong Kyuhyunnnnn sampai kapan Sungmin membatalkan peraturan itu! Kenapa sampai sekarang tidak membuahkan hasill!" tuntut Siwon yang sudah mengguncang guncangkan tubuh lemah Kyuhyun yang belum makan dari pagi

"Sebentar lagi Hyung, ini aku lagi berusaha, udah donggg—kepalaku pusing nih!" Siwon dengan berat hati melepaskan tangannya sedangkan Yunho menatap sangsi pada sosok Kyuhyun

"Kita ngga bisa nunggu lama Kyuhyun, kalau sampai dua minggu lagi kau tidak bisa membuatnya membatalkan peraturan anti cinta itu, terpaksa~ kita pake cara kasar!" Yunho berkata begitu sambil meremas kedua tangannya membuat Kyuhyun spontan terbelalak khawatir, "Hyung! Kau mau apakan Sungmin Hyung! Baiklah! 2 minggu! 2 minggu aku janji dia akan membatalkan rencananya!" Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur berjanji

Yunho dan Siwon sama sama melempar senyum mencurigakan, "Kita pegang janjimu Kyuhyun, dua minggu! Kalau tidak~ hehehehe" Yunho memainkan jemarinya seakan mengancam Kyuhyun, "Sungmin akan—"

"Baik Hyung! Aku janji!" sela Kyuhyun frustasi, "Aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin, arghh kalian membuatku gila!" Kyuhyun tampak mengenaskan, ia merasa sangat lunglai berjalan meninggalkan Yunho dan Siwon di gudang belakang yang masih senyam senyum ngga jelas

"Hehehehe, aku kan belum selesai bicara" sambung Yunho setengah mati nahan ketawa, "Sungmin akan kita kelitikin sampai nangis wkkwkwkkwkwkkwkwkw"

"Hahahaha, kita memang pinter memanipulasi Kyuhyun" Siwon dan Yunho bertos ria merasa puas sambil terus menertawakan kebodohan Kyuhyun

"Tapi ngomong ngomong kenapa Kyuhyun sekarang peduli sama Sungmin ya? Aneh" ungkap Yunho sambil lalu

.

.

.

* * *

"Ini gara gara aku hutang budi sama Sungmin hyung sih! Kalau tidak? Malas juga harus memenuhi kemauan dua senior itu! Arghhh! Mana belum makan lagi, ughh Noona" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan—memegangi perutnya, langkahnya sudah hampir sampai ke depan pintu kelas ketika suara yang ia kenal memanggil Kyuhyun dari belakang

"Ya! Anak baru!"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya—menahan emosi, siapa lagi coba yang memanggil dia kayak gitu kalau bukan…

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berbalik kebelakang memasang tampang males, ah jangan bilang Sungmin juga mau mengajaknya ribut

"Ya! Bisa turunkan nada sinismu itu tidak! Ini—buatmu!" Sungmin menyodorkan kotak bekal makan agak keras ke arah perut Kyuhyun

"Aw" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan, "Apalagi ini Hyu..ng…" Kyuhyun kehilangan kata kata, ia melihat jelas kotak bekal yang sekarang dalam genggamannya

"Itu bekal makanan! Kebetulan aku bangun pagi dan bisa memasak—tidak sepertimu" bahkan dalam keadaan baikpun, Sungmin tetap menyindir Kyuhyun, "Jadi sekalian saja, Victoria tidak memberikanmu bekal kan?" tebak Sungmin yang langsung dijawab anggukan cepat dari Kyuhyun

"Dan kau sedang lapar bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali lagi

"Nah ya sudah, habiskan saja—a..aku ke kelas dulu" Sungmin menepuk pelan lengan Kyuhyun sebelum membalikkan badan, takut Kyuhyun bisa menangkap nada grogi dari Sungmin

Kan tidak biasanya dia berbuat baik seperti ini, sama Kyuhyun lagi—musuh besarnya!

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata, "Hyung!" panggilnya akhirnya bisa bersuara

"Hmm?" Sungmin tetap berjalan lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh

"TERIMA KASIHHHHHHH!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun yang cukup keras cukup membuat Sungmin terhenti lalu melambaikan tangannya dan kembali pergi tanpa membalas ucapan Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

"Hmmm"

"Hyung kalau kau bosan kau boleh pergi, tidak apa apa—aku rasa Noona pulang malam lagi seperti biasa" ucap Kyuhyun tidak enak setelah hampir sore hari Sungmin main ke rumahnya

Dan kembali, Victoria tetap tidak menunjukkan diri setiap kali Sungmin mampir kesini

"Aku tahu…" desah Sungmin menopang dagu—memandang kejauhan, "Tapi aku tidak bisa besok kesini, jadi sekalian saja… hmm" Sungmin melihat kesekeliling—sekarang dirinya dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di meja makan yang bersatu dengan ruang TV, "Victoria sedang ujian akhir ya? Dia sibuk sekali"

Kyuhyun menggeleng—ia memainkan sumpit di tangannya, "Noona hanya kerja kelompok, ujiannya masih lama, tapi… tetap saja dia biasanya tidak pernah selarut ini pulang. Kan masih ada aku yang harus diurus" ungkap Kyuhyun sedikit merajuk

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Jangan manja Kyuhyun! Victoria sudah kuliah, dia pasti sedang sibuk! Kau! Belajar mengurus dirimu!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Kyuhyun keras kepala, "Sudah tugas Noona mengurus dongsaengnya, jadi yah…"

"Dasar manja"

"Terserah"

Mata Sungmin yang melotot beradu dengan mata Kyuhyun yang menantang tapi tak lama Sungmin mendesah panjang

"Jadi percuma saja aku kemari dong?" Sungmin memulai pembicaraan

Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Tergantung kalau Hyung mau menunggunya silahkan—aku mau tidur saja" dengan rasa cuek Kyuhyun berjalan santai masuk ke kamarnya lalu merebahkan diri

"Kau…" Sungmin membelalakkan mata tidak percaya, jangan bilang Kyuhyun tega membiarkannya sendirian, "Kau meninggalkanku sendirian? Bengong begitu?"

"Hei~" tegur Kyuhyun tidak suka mendengar nada bicara Sungmin, "Yang mau mengejar Noona kan kau Hyung jadi berjuanglah! Aku doakan dalam mimpi saja hehehe, selamat tidur!" dan tanpa basa basi Kyuhyun menyelimuti dirinya sendiri di ikuti tatapan marah Sungmin

"Anak ituuuuuuuu arghhhh!" geram Sungmin menggila sendiri

Di balik selimut—Kyuhyun yang belum tidur diam diam mengulas senyum sebelum bergelut lalu tidur sepenuhnya

.

.

.

.

**3 jam kemudian**

"Ngidam apa Ibu mereka sampai punya anak seperti dia! Andai bukan karena Victoria aku tidak akan mau menunggu selama ini!"

Sungmin masih saja menggeruti saat sedang memasak di dapur. Ya memasak. Seperti yang bisa Sungmin duga pasti Victoria akan pulang malam dan tidak akan sempat memasak untuk setan kecil itu jadi tidak ada salahkannya kalau Sungmin berusaha mengambil hati Victoria dengan memasak makan malam

"Hahaha dia akan terkesan padaku" kata Sungmin percaya diri, ia mengelap bagian pinggir dapur kemudian melepas celemek putihnya dengan bangga, "Tada! Masakanku pasti enakk!" sekali lagi Sungmin memuji diri sendiri

.

CKLEK

.

"Aku pulang!" sahut suara perempuan dari depan, Sungmin yang sudah hapal dengan suara Victoria bergegas menyambutnya walau dia sempat mengerem langkahnya tepat di pintu depan

"Ah selamat datang" sapa Sungmin tersenyum lebar—pengorbanannya menunggu lama ternyata tidak sia sia

Lihatlah wajah terkejut Victoria yang terlihat sangat cantik

"Sungmin!" kata Victoria terkejut, "Aku tidak menyangka… kau ada disini…" Victoria tersenyum lagi sambil meringis kecil, "Apa Kyuhyun yang menyuruhmu tinggal selarut ini? Akan kumarahi dia!" sikap manis Victoria berubah tegas saat masuk ke dalam rumah, Sungmin yang paham langsung mencegah Victoria, "Tidak! Ini memang mauku, sudahlah bagaimana kalau kau duduk dulu, kau pasti lelah" tawar Sungmin menggiring Victoria ke sofa di samping meja makan

Victoria tersenyum malu, "Kami sudah sangat merepotkanmu bukan? Maaf!" Victoria merunduk dalam dalam, "Kyuhyun memang manja sekali, kau pasti kerepotan menjadi temannya"

"Ah tidak juga, tapi dia memang manja" Ketika mengatakan itu Sungmin memalingkan wajah, raut wajahnya berubah sinis namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum menghadap ke arah Victoria, "Kau yang lelah, mau kuambilkan minum?" tawar Sungmin hendak berdiri

"Tidak usah! Ya ampun… kau jangan bersikap sebaik ini Sungmin… aigooo darimana Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan teman sebaik dirimu" Victoria melemparkan pandangan kagumnya ke arah Sungmin, "Kyuhyun beruntung sekali…"

"Dan aku yang sial" tambah Sungmin sepelan mungkin

"Apa katamu Sungmin?"

"Tidak apa apa, oh ya kau sibuk sekali ya? Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk wanita pulang kau harus hati hati" kata Sungmin sambil bersikap santai saat mau duduk tepat di samping Victoria, Victoria yang tidak menyadarinya hanya mengangguk lelah sambil berkata, "Aku terlalu banyak tugas, biasa—anak kuliah hahahaha, tapi bagaimanapun aku harusnya punya waktu untuk Kyuhyun, kau tahu? Dia gampang sekali merasa kesepian" gumam Victoria sambil menoleh ke arah kamar Kyuhyun yang tidak tertutup

Sungminpun ikut menoleh, "Kesepian? Kau yakin?" tanpa sengaja Sungmin mendengus sebal, Kyuhyun jahil itu bisa kesepian juga? Tidak mungkin. Pikirnya

"Iya" kepala Victoria kembali memandang ke arah Sungmin, "Kyuhyun belum pernah cerita ya? Nanti dia juga cerita padamu… tenanglah~ kau orang pertama yg dekat dengannya setelah selama ini… dia pasti percaya padamu"

Sungmin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, yang dia tahu Victoria seakan membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting

"Aku…"

"Aku dan Kyuhyun sangat senang berkenalan denganmu, semoga kau betah main ketempat kami" Selesai mengatakan itu, Victoria meremas tangan Sungmin lembut sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi yang jelas ia hanya mengangguk kecil di sertai senyuman cerah di wajahnya

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau lucu sekali!"

"Tidak juga! Kau harus tahu masih ada murid yang lebih parah dari Siwon! Padahal dia tampan, tapi tingkahnya aneh bin ajaib"

"Hahahahaha"

Kyuhyun menopang dagu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ini hari minggu—hari yang cerah untuk main PSP sepuasnya. Tapi apa daya semenjak PSPnya di tahan oleh duo Siwon dan Yunho, Kyuhyun tidak punya hiburan lain

Selain… menjahili Lee Sungmin—seniornya yang sering main kerumah sejak rencana pedekate dengan Victoria Noona

Tadinya sih Kyuhyun senang senang saja Sungmin sering main ke apartemennya—apalagi melihat wajah Sungmin menekuk kesal setiap kali misi nakal Kyuhyun berhasil

Tapi sekarang? Ketika Victoria Noonanya seharian di rumah begitu juga Sungmin yang datang di hari libur seperti ini?

Jelaslah Kyuhyun hanya bisa duduk dipojokan dan memandang kedua orang itu yang asyik bercanda berduaan. Hanya berduaan! Sungmin bahkan sengaja tidak menyapa Kyuhyun sama sekali semenjak datang dari tadi pagi!

Argh keterlaluan!. Batin Kyuhyun berteriak

"Hahahaha, sekolahmu seru sekali Sungmin" komentar Victoria setelah puas tertawa

"Yup" Sungmin mengangguk setuju, "Kau harus main, nanti akan kutunjukan yang mana Choi Siwon dan juga Jung Yunho"

"Boleh" senyum Victoria semakin lebar sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat—bibirnya makin tertekuk kebawah

.

BRAKKK

.

Kyuhyun yang membanting meja membuat kedua orang itu beralih memandangnya

"Ah Kyuhyun, maaf aku pasti memonopoli Sungmin ya?" kata Victoria sadar situasi sementara Sungmin yang mendengar itu malah mendengus sebal, memonopoli? Baru kali ini dia bisa mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Victoria setelah seminggu lebih menunggu tanpa hasil

Dan kenapa juga Victoria masih salah paham hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, dari sebelah mananya dia bisa lihat mereka berteman! Seluruh sekolah juga tahu kalau Sungmin dan Kyuhyun itu suka bertengkar

Kyuhyun berusaha keras tersenyum, "Tidak apa apa Noona, aku mau tidur saja" elak Kyuhyun mau masuk ke kamarnya—malas jadi obat nyamuk di ruang tengah

"Tapi—ah ya Kyuhyun!" panggil Victoria sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, "Kau tumben tidak bersama Patricia? Biasanya kau main dengannya?"

.

EH?

.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menoleh cepat—memasang tampang shock ke arah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi Sungmin dengan cepat punya ide untuk menjahili Hyungnya itu, "Ah tidak Patricia sedang sibuk, nanti aku bisa main dengannya—tidak seperti seseorang yang malah membuangku setelah kubantu sekuat tenaga" sindirnya

"Kau" desis Sungmin sinis

"Ada apa Sungmin?" tanya Victoria

"Tidak apa apa" Sungmin kembali bersikap manis

"Baiklah Noona aku mau tidur lagi" ujar Kyuhyun melempar senyum menyebalkannya sekali lagi ke arah Sungmin sebelum…

.

BLAMMM

.

"Ya! Kyuhyun jangan membanting pintu! Nanti rusak Noona akan potong dari uang jajanmu!"

Suara marah kakaknya tidak berpengaruh pada Kyuhyun, ia hanya membaringkan tubuh sambil melihat ke langit langit

Sepi sekali… sangat terasa sepi untuknya…

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh Cho kyuhyun! Memangnya kau kira Sungmin Hyung tulus berteman denganmu? Tidak mungkin kan?" Kyuhyun tertawa miris tapi tak lama ia terdiam lagi—tidak tahu harus melakukan apa

.

.

.

.

"Patricia itu siapa?"

Itu pertanyaan yang pertama kali muncul dalam benak Sungmin. Tapi tampaknya dia ingin sekali tahu tentang anak jahil itu padahal ada Victoria di sini kan? Ah buat apa dia pusing pusing tentang Kyuhyun.

Yang pasti Sungmin senang sekali menghabiskan seharian penuh bersama Victoria walaupun sampai dia pulang jam 5 sore—Kyuhyun masih belum keluar dari kamar

Dalam hati kecil Sungmin—dalam bangetttt karena dia sendiri tidak yakin kenapa dirinya merasa seperti ini

Tapi, kenapa dalam hati kecilnya, Sungmin merasa bersalah kepada Kyuhyun…

.

.

.

.

**'_Kau sedang sibuk tidak?'_**

**'_Victoria! Ah aku kira kau lupa mengirimku pesan ketika kita bertukar nomor telepon hehehe, tidak, memangnya ada apa?'_**

**'_Hahaha maaf aku kembali sibuk beberapa hari ini, oh kau tidak main kerumah? Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun? Dia tampak tak semangat belakangan ini'_**

Sungmin yang menerima sms seperti itu membeku di kursi ketua OSIS-nya, mau apalagi? Semenjak hari itu hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun agak menjauh. Juniornya itu entah kenapa tidak pernah datang lagi untuk numpang makan pada jam istirahat seperti biasa

Dan bodohnya Sungmin membiarkan begitu saja

Sungguh! Victoria membuat Sungmin lupa segalanya…

Dia tahu dia sudah kelewatan bersikap acuh kepada Kyuhyun setelah dia dekat dengan Noonanya, tapi… bukankah Kyuhyun juga mulai menjaga jarak? Bukan salah Sungmin sepenuhnya bukan?

**'_Mungkin karena dia tidak bertemu dengan Patricianya' _**Sungmin agak menekan keypad handphonenya ketika mengetik nama itu—sungguh Sungmin penasaran, siapa sih dia sebenarnya!

'**_Hahahaha, mungkin juga… ah~ aku kira kau ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun syukurlah kalau tidak. Oh ya bagaimana jika siang ini kita ketemuan di café dekat pantai? Kau tahu 30 menit dari sekolahmu Sungmin, hehehehe ada yang mau kuceritakan denganmu :)'_**

**'_Boleh! Kita ketemu 1 jam lagi!'_**

**'_Ok sampai ketemu Sungmin'_**

**_._**

_KLIK_

.

Sungmin menutup percakapan dengan kedua tangan mendekap dadanya. Bunyi jantungnya terdengar begitu cepat, ia tersenyum lebar lagi.

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya…" gumam Sungmin seraya menutup kedua matanya—membayangkan wajah cantik Victoria membuat Sungmin lupa sekelilingnya

Ia sampai tidak sadar jika tak jauh dari kantor OSIS, Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menatap Sungmin lekat lekat.

Kyuhyun menurunkan pandangannya, tidak perlu menebak siapa yang bisa membuat senyum langka Sungmin terlihat jelas

"Apa Noona mengajaknya berkencan?" Kyuhyun berkata ragu ragu karena tanpa sengaja—itu ngakunya Kyuhyun sama author *Kyu : Beneran ngga sengaja!* dia mendengar sebagian isi sms Victoria yang di baca ulang Sungmin tanpa sadar

"Ah sebaiknya aku memastikan sendiri" Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya lalu memencet kontak yang sudah dia hapal mati

.

Tuuutttt

.

"Noona?"

**"_Halo?"_**

"EH?" Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main, ia melirik layar handphone sekali lagi—untuk memastikan, "Maaf ini nomor Victoria-shi bukan?" ulangnya bernada formal

**"_Hentikan Nickhun! Itu adik kandungku! Berikan handphoneku!"_**

Tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang handphone tiba tiba membeku, mulutnya kelu saat ia mendengar suara tawa kakaknya berbaur dengan suara lelaki yang tadi mengangkat teleponnya

**"_Maaf Kyuhyun! Itu tadi temanku~ dia memang suka bercanda, hahaha hentikan menggelitiku Nickhun! Aku sedang bicara! Ya Kyuhyun? Ada sesuatu yang penting?"_**

"Siapa dia Noona" suara Kyuhyun berubah drastis, Victoria yang berada di seberang langsung berhenti tertawa, **"_Kau kenapa Kyuhyun? Dia hanya temanku—"_**

"Teman?" ulang Kyuhyun tidak percaya, "Aku mengenalmu Noona! Kalau kau dekat dengan lelaki itu kenapa kau malah mengajak Sungmin Hyung ketemuan? Apa Noona sadar kalau… kalau…" Kyuhyun bingung sendiri—tidak mungkin kan dia _membocorkan_ perasaan Sungmin?

**"_Kalau apa? Kenapa nada bicaramu serius begitu Kyuhyun? Benar dia… hanya… teman…"_**

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Noona…" Ia memberi peringatan

**"_Sudahlah! Sejak kapan kau mengurusi Noona dekat dengan siapa! Lagipula Noona mengajak Sungmin ketemuan karena Noona ingin minta pendapat dia tentang Nickhun…"_**

**_._**

DEG

.

Kyuhyun perlahan menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya, ia tidak mendengar lagi suara Noonanya memanggil manggil, dia tidak mendengar bel masuk telah berbunyi nyaring atau dia tidak mendengar ketika sapuan halus menepuk pundaknya

"Ya! Anak baru! Ngapain kau disitu! Tidak masuk ke dalam kelas!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, tepat di depannya Lee Sungmin berdiri. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak bisa bersuara sekarang, pikirannya nyaris meledak memikirkan segalanya secara bersamaan

"Kyuhyun? Hei? Kau melamun?" Sungmin mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun, sedetik Kyuhyun tersadar, ia spontan memegang tangan Sungmin, "Jangan datang…" kata Kyuhyun pelan

"Apa?"

"Kumohon jangan datang ke café itu Hyung"

"Ha?"

.

.

.

.

"Dasar gila! Bocah itu memang tidak pernah berubah!" gerutu Sungmin yang saat itu sudah duduk nyaman di bus menuju café tempat janjiannya dengan Victoria

Ia masih menggelengkan kepala mengingat bagaimana keras kepalanya Kyuhyun memintanya untuk tidak datang

"Aigoo dia memang tidak bisa menepati janji! Mana? Katanya mau membantuku! Ini malah… aishhh kalau jadi adik iparku awas saja dia!" belum apa apa perasaan Sungmin sudah melambung tinggi, dia percaya jika Victoria sudah mulai menaruh hati padanya

Lihatlah beberapa hari ini mereka mulai berinteraksi normal dan tanpa ada Kyuhyun—sang pengganggu di antaranya

"Aku yakin Victoria pasti ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku" senyum tulus Sungmin mengembang lagi, "Ini mungkin bisa di bilang kencan pertama kami…"

Itu pikiran sepihak seorang Lee Sungmin

Tapi apa yang di takutkan Kyuhyun, yang di nantikan Sungmin dan yang di anggap biasa oleh Victoria di mulai begitu Sungmin turun di halte bus lalu melangkah semangat ke arah café yang di tunjuk Victoria

Disana, Sungmin tersenyum hangat mendapati Victoria duduk manis di pojok ruangan sambil melambai—menyuruh Sungmin mendekat

Dan…

Apa yang di takutkan Kyuhyun akhirnya terjadi juga

.

.

.

* * *

"Hoshh… Hoshh!" Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaga, rencananya untuk mengutit Sungmin yang tetap keras kepala mau pergi, gagal total!

Salahkan wali kelasnya yang tiba tiba mengadakan tes dadakan sehingga Kyuhyun masih tertahan di sekolah hampir satu jam

"Ayolah!" Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam bus dengan serabutan lalu duduk dengan tegang, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu nama

"Kumohon… Kumohon Noona…" Kyuhyun marah pada Noonanya, selesai kelas—orang pertama yang dia hubungi adalah Victoria

Dan setelah berusaha menahan napas mendengar apakah Noonanya jadi bertemu dengan Sungmin Hyung

Kyuhyun nyaris menjedotkan kepalanya saat Victoria dengan tenangnya malah berkata jika…

**"_Sungmin orang yang enak di ajak curhat, tidak sepertimu! Dia terus menyemangatiku kau tahu? Dia malah mengatakan di dunia ini tidak ada lelaki yang bisa menolakku hahaha, dia pintar bicara ya?"_**

Victoria terus saja berbicara dan seolah ada seiris pisau, Kyuhyun merasa miris dan tertekan membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Sungmin ketika Noonanya berkata begitu

"Arghh!" Kyuhyun menggeram kecil, ia berusaha menahan diri di dalam bis yang penuh orang. Tapi usaha Kyuhyun membuahkan hasil, tak sampai 20 menit, bis telah sampai di pinggir pantai

Kyuhyun pun berlari sekuat tenaga hingga tak sadar sampai membanting pintu masuk café secara kasar

"Hyung…"

Seperti dugaannya, Sungmin masih duduk disana—masih di tempat yang sama.

"Sungmin Hyung…"

Ekor mata Sungmin bergerak perlahan—menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang duduk di tempat Victoria tadi, Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi

"Hahaha aku bodoh ya?" Sungmin tertawa hampa dan raut wajahnya malah membuat perasaan Kyuhyun semakin hancur karena rasa bersalah

"Hyung Noona hanya—"

"Dia mencintainya Kyuhyun" sela Sungmin tidak lagi memandang lelaki di depannya, Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya sambil terus berbicara, "Dia mencintai orang lain…"

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun spontan menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang tergeletak lemas di atas meja, Sungmin tidak berontak—sesungguhnya dia tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa

"Hyung! Ini salahku! Aku seharusnya tidak—ah" Kyuhyun kehabisan kata kata penghiburan, jujur—Kyuhyun merasa bersalah sendiri, sudah seharusnya dia menghentikan Sungmin, seharusnya dari sejam lalu dia bisa mengarang alasan apapun untuk mencegah Sungmin pergi

Namun…

Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi…

"Hyung ini ambillah! Ambillah batu kerikil ini dan lemparkan padaku! Ayolah Hyung!" Kyuhyun melepas salah satu tangannya lalu mengambil bebatuan hias di dari dalam vas dekat jendela

"…" Sungmin masih membatu di depan Kyuhyun

"Hyung.. aku lebih rela kau marah marah dan melempariku dengan benda di sekitarmu ketimbang kau terdiam seperti ini, Hyung? Jawab aku!" kata Kyuhyun putus asa, tidak peduli berapa kali Kyuhyun mengeraskan genggamannya, Sungmin masih tidak merespon. Pandangan pria manis itu masih tampak hampa…

"…"

"Hyung, kumohon…" Pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh, kepalanya menelungkup lemas di atas meja sementara tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan Sungmin

Genggaman itu semakin kuat, Kyuhyun sengaja melakukannya—ia hanya ingin melihat Sungmin marah, membentak atau memukulnya seperti biasa

Tapi Hyungnya malah tidak bergerak sama sekali

"Kau tega Noona!" Kyuhyun sedikit menegakkan kepalanya—mencuri pandangan ke arah Sungmin, tapi ia langsung menyesali tindakannya itu saat mata Sungmin masih menyiratkan perasaan terluka teramat dalam

"Hyung…"

Di café itu, ada seorang yang patah hati, tapi apa kau bisa menjawabku kenapa malah ada dua orang yang terlihat terluka disana?

.

.

.

TBC

**Mungkin bagi diriku**

**Dirimu yang berarti**

**Tidak menyadari apapun**

**Cinta yang tak terbalas dari belakang**

**{Futari Nori no Jitensha}**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku akan membatalkan peraturan itu…"

"Tapi Hyung—kau kan tidak…"

"Bukan itu intinya Kyuhyun, aku rasa semua ini sudah keterlaluan, aku tahu itu—"

**Renai Kinshi Jourei V Coming Soon**

**.**

* * *

**Maaf lama bangettt update hehehehe, tapi ini gw ketik sampai 6000 kata loh *ngelap keringat***

**Jadi sekalian aja gw tulis panjang biar pada senang ^^**

**Hehehehe, ini FF hasil teror seseorang yang minta di lanjutin *nangis di bahu Seunghwan***

**Nah untuk orang yang memintanya, HUTANG GW LUNAASSSSSSS T^T**

**Dan teruntuk reader yg masih mau ini lanjut, di tunggu banget reviewnya ya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**-Sebastian Mamoru-**


	5. Tenshi no Shippo

Renai Kinshi Jourei : Aturan Anti Cinta

.

.

.

* * *

.

Di dalam bus menuju arah pulang tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk bersebelahan dalam diam.

Setelah hampir setengah jam mereka berada di café itu, Sungmin yang memang biasanya pulang tepat waktu spontan saja berdiri dan berjalan lunglai menuju halte bus.

Refleks, Kyuhyunpun mengikutinya dari belakang

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apapun, ia terluka melihat Sungmin terluka

Sikap usil Kyuhyun dan sikap arogan Sungmin menghilang. Kedua orang ini seakan mengalami kejadian yang sama.

.

Tes…Tes..

.

Jejak hujan yang tiba tiba membasahi daerah pantai itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun, ia menoleh kesamping di mana Sungmin masih saja berdiam diri

"Hyung kau bawa payung?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mencari obrolan lain

Sungmin tidak menjawab—pikirannya memang sedang tidak disitu, lagipula menatap Kyuhyun hanya mengingatkannya pada seseorang…

"Kau bisa basah Hyung" Kyuhyun berkata selembut mungkin—mengguncang tubuh Sungmin sesekali tapi tindakannya kembali sia sia

Sungmin tetap membeku—tenggelam dalam perasaannya yang hancur

"Aku antar ya?" tawar Kyuhyun tanpa mengharapkan jawaban, ia sendiri mendesah saat sadar bahwa dirinya juga tidak membawa payung padahal hujan turun semakin lebat

.

TING

.

"Stasiun terakhir" ucap kondektur membuka pintu lebar lebar

"Ayo Hyung" secara kasar dan sedikit memaksa, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk menariknya bangun, Sungmin sedikit terhentak, tapi dia tampak tidak peduli. Dibiarkan Kyuhyun menuntunnya turun hingga ke halte bus

"Aishh hujannya!" kata Kyuhyun menggerutu, ia baru mau melihat kesekeliling—di halte bus tempat biasa Sungmin pulang ketika Hyungnya itu terus saja berjalan melawan hujan tanpa peduli bajunya mulai basah kuyup

"Hyung! Ya ampun…" Kyuhyun mengumpat lagi kemudian berlari kencang menyusul Sungmin, "Hyung sebaiknya kita berteduh dulu, ini masih deras" teriak Kyuhyun menyaingi suara hujan yang bersahutan

Tarikan tangan Kyuhyun dengan mudah di tepis Sungmin sambil terus berjalan maju

"Hyung! Kau" Kyuhyun menggertakkan bibir saat Sungmin melewatinya, "Argh!" Tidak punya pilihan lain, Kyuhyun spontan menaruh tasnya ke atas kepala Sungmin lalu memegangi sebelah tangan Hyungnya itu, "Ayo kalau memang ini maumu Hyung!"

Kyuhyun menyeret langkah mereka berdua berjalan lebih cepat sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin sesekali

Masih sama—wajah sedih itu masih tampak terluka

"Noona kau benar benar…" Kyuhyun kehilangan kata kata, ia lebih memilih fokus berjalan sambil melihat letak rumah Sungmin yang pernah ia datangi

Tidak lama, mereka berdua sampai di depan pagar keluarga Lee, Kyuhyun cepat cepat membuka pagar tanpa permisi

.

TOK TOK

.

"Ya? Siapa—Minnieeeee!" seru Nyonya Lee khawatir, "Aigoo kalian kehujanan? Eh kau? Pria tampan yang waktu itu bukan?" tanyanya agak teralih, untung Kyuhyun cepat tanggap, "Iya saya yang pernah datang, bisa minta handuk? Sungmin Hyung kehujanan?" pintanya

"Ah! Bisa!" Nyonya Lee membuka pintu lebih lebar—membiarkan Kyuhyun menarik tubuh basah Sungmin masuk ke ruang tamu, "Ini ada dua, untukmu juga pria tampan—"

"Kyuhyun" sela Kyuhyun tidak nyaman di panggil pria tampan terus walau dalam hati geer setengah hati, "Dan terima kasih untuk handuknya Adjumma" ia menerima dua handuk itu lalu menaruh terlebih dahulu di atas kepala Sungmin

"Sungmin Hyung bisa sakit hehehe" kata Kyuhyun menyadari jika tatapan Nyonya Lee intens melihatnya mengeringkan rambut Sungmin

"Tapi pikirkan dirimu juga anak muda"

.

Bukk

.

Handuk bersih satu lagi jatuh di atas kepala Kyuhyun, "Kau juga kehujanan" ujar Nyonya Lee pelan

"Oh hahahaha, terima kasih" Kyuhyun menyeka wajahnya sementara Nyonya Lee mengambil alih tugasnya mengeringkan wajah Sungmin

Melihat itu Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih, kalau tahu seperti ini mungkin dari awal lebih baik Kyuhyun tidak membantu cinta seniornya ini. Atau yang lebih baik? Mungkin seharusnya mereka tidak usah saling kenal saja daripada sekarang? Kyuhyun terlibat hubungan rumit dengan Sungmin

"Minnie… ganti bajumu ya?" bisik Nyonya Lee lembut

Sungmin sedikit tersentak—baru sadar jika dia sudah sampai di rumah, "A..aku…" kedua matanya mencari cari dan ia terpana melihat sosok Kyuhyun duduk di depannya, "Kau? Kenapa bisa ada di sini!" teriak Sungmin seperti biasa

"Dia yang membawamu Minnie-ah" jawab Nyonya Lee cepat di ikuti anggukan setuju Kyuhyun, "Paling tidak kau berterimakasih Hyung" gerutunya kesal, "Aku kehujanan tahu!"

"Ya! Memang siapa yang minta di antar? Aku bisa sendiri!" suara amarah Sungmin meluap, pandangan matanya meredup lagi karena begitu melihat Kyuhyun, dia seakan melihat Victoria di hadapannya sekarang

"A…aku mau ke dalam" sanggah Sungmin memalingkan wajah sambil bangkit berdiri

"Sebentar Minnie" interupsi Nyonya Lee, "Bisa kau pinjamkan sepasang bajumu untuk Kyuhyun? Lihat dia basah kuyup"

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang di mana Kyuhyun bergerak salah tingkah, tapi memang benar apa kata ibunya, seragam sekolah Kyuhyun bahkan beserta tasnya basah akibat hujan

"Huh" Sungmin mendengus, "Kapan sih kau tidak merepotkanku? Ikut aku anak baru!" Sungmin memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya sementara Kyuhyun mengekorinya dari belakang

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Hyung terima kasih bajunya"

"Hmm"

Kyuhyun yang selesai berganti pakaian keluar dari kamar mandi di dalam kamar Sungmin, ia baru menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk ketika baru menyadari ada yang ganjal di depannya

"MWO?"

"Apa!" tantang Sungmin berwajah ngajak perang, "Kalau keluar saja satu kata kurang ajarmu, kau akan tahu rasanya Kyuhyun!" ancamnya sambil mengacungkan tinju

Kyuhyun geleng geleng sendiri, "Di suruh adjumma ya?" tebaknya sambil duduk di atas kasur Lee Sungmin yang berwarna pink

Sungmin menjawabnya dengan helaan napas, "Ini pakaian biasaku di rumah" unjuknya pada dress pink panjang lengkap bersama bando pink sama seperti pertama kali Kyuhyun memergoki Sungmin

"Oh" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti—masih terus mengeringkan rambutnya

Sungmin diam lagi ah lebih tepatnya mereka berdua terdiam—sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

"Aku kurang manly ya?" kata Sungmin memecahkan keheningan

"Ha?" Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya, "Jangan ngaco Hyung!" bantahnya

"Kan kau yang bilang sendiri, aku bukan tipe Noonamu… kau juga bilang aku terlalu manis ya kan?" Sungmin mengulas senyum miris yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengutuk dirinya

"Hyung… dengarkan aku" Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke Sungmin, "Kau manis dan kau memang bukan tipe Noona, tapi itu bukan berarti kau menyerah! Noona belum jadian resmi dengan siapapun itu… kau masih punya harapan" kali ini Kyuhyun berkata sungguh sungguh

Jujur—ia lebih rela melihat Sungmin menjadi pasangan Noonanya ketimbang harus melihat Sungmin berwajah sedih lagi

"Kau menghiburku Kyuhyun" sanggah Sungmin merendah

"Tidak!"

"Iya! Kau tidak mendengar cara Victoria menceritakan pria itu, tatapannya jelas sekali sedang jatuh cinta… aku tidak bodoh" jelas Sungmin akhirnya bisa berbicara, hatinya memang agak teriris harus mengaku pada Kyuhyun tapi paling tidak dia tidak sendirian saat ini

.

Eh?

.

"Iya ya, kenapa kau masih ada disini? Sana pulang anak baru!" usir Sungmin tiba tiba sambil mendorong tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dari atas tempat tidurnya

"Hyungg!" erang Kyuhyun mengelak dari tangan Sungmin, "Aku kan tadi sedang ganti baju!"

"Kau sudah selesai kan ganti bajunya? Sekarang sana pulang!"

"Tapi—"

"Sungminnieeeeee~ suruh Kyuhyun makan malam dulu sebelum pulang! Umma tunggu di meja makan ya" teriak Nyonya Lee dari luar. Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri otomatis menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sungmin, "Aku di undang makan malam loh Hyunggg~" godanya

Sungmin mengatur napasnya yang memburu, "Baiklah—tapi habis makan kau harus pulang anak baru!" dengan kesal Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya, mendelik—menyuruh Kyuhyun keluar duluan

"Eh? Sebentar…" Kyuhyun sengaja berhenti di depan Sungmin lalu—tidak di duga, ia membenarkan bando pink Sungmin, "Tadi agak miring Hyung, makanya kau marah marah terus kan? Nah sekarang lebih manis deh" kata Kyuhyun mengulas senyum lebarrrr sekali

"Kau?! Kemari sini!" geram Sungmin hendak menangkap lengan Kyuhyun tapi sayang adik kelasnya itu jauh lebih cepat menyelamatkan diri—berlari ke dalam ruang makan lalu duduk manis tepat di sebelah Nyonya Lee

Sudah pasti Sungmin tidak berani berkutit, "Awas kau" desisnya sambil menarik bangku di sebelah Kyuhyun, "Oh ya Umma, Appa mana?" tanya Sungmin mulai mengambil lauk pauk

"Masih di sekolah…" suara Nyonya Lee terdengar lesu, "Appamu terlalu keras bekerja, dia pasti kecapekan"

"Oh" jawab Sungmin singkat. Ia lebih berkonsentrasi makan karena baru menyadari efek patah hati membuat Sungmin melampiaskannya pada makanan

Lihat saja betapa herannya Kyuhyun dan juga Nyonya Lee mendapati Sungmin tidak henti hentinya menyuapi nasi ke mulutnya

"Minnie pelan pelan makannya" tegur Nyonya Lee

"Iya Minnie, nanti gendut loh~" sambung Kyuhyun nyari mati, ia sih bebas saja menyindir Sungmin selama itu di depan Nyonya Lee, kan aman hehehe

Sungmin melemparkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Kyuhyun

"Hei! Benar kata Kyuhyun" ucap Nyonya Lee sekali lagi yang mendapat anggukan setuju Kyuhyun sementara Sungmin hanya nelangsa keheranan, "Kalau kau gendut, nanti Kyuhyun tidak mau denganmu loh!"

.

BRUSSSSSHHH

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama sama memuncratkan nasi dari mulut mereka

"Umma!" pekik Sungmin kencang, "Aku—dan dia tuh…" Ia kehabisan kata kata, mereka berdua bukan teman, sahabat apalagi!, "Dia itu juniorku di sekolah! Bukan pacarrrrrrr" gemas Sungmin sambil berdesis pelan

"Iya Adjumma! Aku juga tidak mau dengan Sung—Minnie" koreksi Kyuhyun, "Habis dia galak sih" goda Kyuhyun seakan tidak ada habisnya, lihat saja bagaimana Sungmin sampai melotot karena Kyuhyun malah meladeni ucapan ngawur Ibunya

"Oh~ tapi dia manis kan?" jawab Nyonya Lee menyikut lengan Kyuhyun

"Hmm" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki, "Iya sih… Minnie memang sangatttt manisssssss" nada suara Kyuhyun sengaja di panjang panjangkan sampai sampai Sungmin mengutuk dalam hatinya

Aku pasti akan langsung mencincangnya kalau Umma tidak ada disini! Gumam Sungmin membatin

"Kyu kau—"

"Tuh kan dia galak Adjumma, tidak mau ah pasangan dengannya" potong Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arah Sungmin tapi langsung berubah memasang tampang polos di depan Nyonya Lee

"Tidak! Nanti juga Minnie luluh sendiri pada pria tampan sepertimu"

"Umma…"

"Iya siapa sih yang tidak luluh dengan pria sepertiku Adjumma"

"Hihihihi"

"Heheehehehe" Nyonya Lee dan Kyuhyun saling terkikik satu sama lain—puas berbicara berdua sampai tidak sadar jika tanduk kejam Sungmin sudah bangkit dari tadi

"Kyuhyun! Keluar dari rumahku!" tidak peduli Kyuhyun belum selesai makan, Sungmin langsung menarik adik kelasnya itu hingga ke depan pintu rumah

"Hyung! Aku masih memegang mangkuk nasimu!" protes Kyuhyun mencondongkan wadah itu yang segera di ambil Sungmin, "Pergi!" kata Sungmin singkat, padat dan jelas namun bernada memerintah

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya

"Pergi dalam hitungan ketiga atau kau besok jadi sasaranku berlatih taekwondo" ancam Sungmin tegas

"Iya iya! Baiklah! Mana tasku!" pinta Kyuhyun menaruh mangkuk nasinya ke lantai sementara Sungmin masuk lagi untuk mengambilkan tas Kyuhyun dari kamarnya

"Jangan lupa kembalikan bajuku!" kata Sungmin masih judes

"Jangan lupa kembalikan juga seragamku!" balas Kyuhyun bernada sama

"Siapa juga yang mau mencurinya! Sana pulang! Argh aku bisa stress menghadapimu terus menerus!" erang Sungmin hampir menjambak rambutnya sendiri

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengulum senyum senang, ia menatap lama wajah Sungmin yang marah marah

"Kau lebih baik berteriak padaku daripada bersedih sedih seperti tadi Hyung" ungkap Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja

Sungmin berhenti mengacak rambut pendeknya, matanya membulat lucu saat bersibobrokan dengan tatapan Kyuhyun

Sungmin tampak malu, "Aku pasti tadi kacau sekali" dengusnya

"Lumayan" kata Kyuhyun jujur, "Tapi paling tidak kau baik baik saja sekarang… sudahlah—aku pulang, aku tidak mau membuatmu lebih kesal Hyung" Kyuhyun memungut tasnya yang di lempar Sungmin di lantai lalu keluar dari rumah Sungmin

"Aku…" bibir Sungmin kelu—tidak bergerak, padahal dia ingin sekali… mengatakan… terima kasih pada Kyuhyun

"Aishh kenapa selalu ada dia—pada saat aku membutuhkan sesuatu!" keluh Sungmin sambil berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah, "Aku pasti berhutang banyak padanya"

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya

"Kyu kau mau sarapan?"

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Kalau tidak, bawa ini bekalmu, Noona buatkan udang goreng kesukaanmu"

"Tidak, aku mau puasa!"

Tangan Victoria yang mengulurkan kotak makanan di sapu angin saat Kyuhyun melewatinya begitu saja.

"Kyu kau kenapa?" bisik Victoria cemas sekaligus sedih karena tidak pernah Kyuhyun sampai mengacuhkan separah ini

"Tidak apa apa, aku berangkat Noona!" balas Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Victoria.

Gadis ini terduduk lemas, salah apa dia sampai adik kesayangannya itu bisa bersikap dingin, "Apa aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliah ya? Makanya Kyuhyun jadi kesal?" kata Victoria kepikiran, "Tapi bukankah sudah ada Lee Sungmin?! Aduh… ada apalagi dengan anak itu!"

Victoria memandang sedih sarapan dan bekal yang utuh berada di atas meja. Ia menggelengkan kepala sebentar sebelum memilih membuangnya ke tempat sampah

Kyuhyun kalau sudah dalam mode 'tidak mood' dia bisa kuat tidak mau makan seharian

"Kalau begini, Kyuhyun pasti sedang marah padaku, tapi apa! Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya!" Victoria jadi ikut tidak napsu makan, ia memilih mengambil buku kuliahnya kemudian keluar untuk mengunci pintu

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Wow tumben kau ke kantin Kyuhyun?" sapa Eunhyuk begitu memergoki Kyuhyun sedang mengantri makan siang di belakangnya

"Aku sedang mogok makan di depan Noona" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Oh" Eunhyuk mengangguk paham, "Eh tapi kau mau makan juga disini? Bukannya kau biasa nongkrong di ruangan Sungmin Sunbaenim?" gurau Eunhyuk selesai membayar ke kasir

"Memang aku harus disana?" Kyuhyun mendengus berat, sebelah tangannya mengambil dompet untuk membayar sementara Eunhyuk memberi isyarat agar duduk di meja paling depan

"Tidak juga" kali ini Eunhyuk menyeringai, "Tapi kau tahu gosip tentang kalian berdua sudah menyebar kemana mana, mau mendengarnya?" tawar teman sebangku Kyuhyun itu tanpa dosa

"Tidak tertarik" jawab Kyuhyun malas sambil mulai mengunyah, "Paling bilang kalau kami pacaran kan?" tebak Kyuhyun yang membuat mulut Eunhyuk menganga lebar, "Kau tahu itu?" ujar Eunhyuk malah balik bertanya

Spontan Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Gosip basi itu Hyuk, jangan di bahas! makan saja!"

"Tapi aneh" Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan—menatap Kyuhyun yang masih anteng makan siang, "Kau tidak marah atau apa?" Eunhyuk berusaha mengorek informasi lain

Marah? Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dalam hati. Matanya tampak kosong ketika mengingat bahwa Sungmin ternyata tidak sepenuhnya melupakan kejadian sore kemarin

Tadi itu—tepat bel istirahat berbunyi, Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah melesat ke depan kantor ketua OSIS Lee Sungmin seperti biasa

Tapi tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu tidak jadi begitu melihat dari jendela, wajah sedih Sungmin

Rasa salah kembali menghantui Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa memalingkan muka dan memilih menjauh

Memberi Sungmin ruang untuk diri sendiri…

.

"Lagipula tanpa aku, mungkin dia tidak bertambah stress" tambah Kyuhyun tiba tiba

"Eh? Stress? Siapa yang stress Kyuhyun?" jiwa kepo Eunhyuk bangkit, matanya mendelik meminta penjelasan tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun bisa menguasai diri, "Aku yang stress!" bantah Kyuhyun datar, "Sudah makan saja!"

"Aishhhh~" Eunhyuk menyerah, mereka berdua menghabiskan makan siang dengan lahap tanpa berbicara lagi

.

TEEETTTTTT

.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi

"Eh?" Sungmin yang tadinya menelungkupkan wajah di atas meja spontan mendongakkan kepala, "Sudah masuk?" tanyanya lagi tidak percaya

"Tidak mungkin…" Sungmin mengecek lagi jam di tangannya, "Si anak baru tumben tidak kemari?" Ia mengeluh saat bangkit berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menyeret langkah keluar ruangan

"Padahal bagus aku bisa melampiaskan amarah padanya, eh dia malah tidak datang… dasar setan!" Sungmin sengaja menoleh ke arah kiri—tepat di mana kelas 1 berada, matanya mencari cari sosok Kyuhyun diantara banyak murid yang berebut masuk ke dalam kelas

Sayangnya anak baru yang suka di kutuk Sungmin tidak ada di situ

"Mungkin dia sudah masuk" kata Sungmin lesu memalingkan wajah ke kanan—tempat kelas 3 berada

Tepat pada saat itu, Kyuhyun yang baru saja dari toilet menangkap sosok Sungmin dari kejauhan

"Sung…" Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya yang hendak memanggil Sungmin. Kembali—Kyuhyun yang masih terus menyalahkan dirinya memilih bungkam dan perlahan, menyeret langkahnya masuk ke dalam kelas

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Hmm"

"Kyuuuuuu~ kau marah pada Noonaaaaa?" tanya Victoria cemas, ini rekor terlama Kyuhyun bisa marah padanya. Dua hari? Bayangkan dua hari Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Victoria seolah Noonanya tidak berada dalam ruangan yang sama

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, kenapa sih dia harus terjebak pada kondisi seperti ini!

"Aku tidak marah Noona" kata Kyuhyun sepenuhnya berbohong dan Victoria tidak begitu saja percaya

"Apa masalahnya? Kau belum pernah sejahat ini pada Noona!" tuntut Victoria tidak lagi merengek, suaranya terdengar tegas

Kyuhyun menatap kakak kandungnya itu lama, "Kau bukan jahat padaku, tapi pada orang lain…" nada suara Kyuhyun menghilang—ia hampir saja menyebutkan nama Sungmin

"Apa katamu?"

"Ah tidak" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya membaca buku—ya, semenjak pspnya di tahan duo Yunho Siwon, Kyuhyun jadi tidak bisa main games lagi, alhasil dia memilih hobi lain

"Kyu kau sedang banyak pikiran?" tebak Victoria setelah menyerah memaksa Kyuhyun

"Tidak" jawab Kyuhyun masih asyik membaca

Victoria melirik buku di tangan Kyuhyun, "Kalau tidak kenapa kau baca buku kebalik begitu?"

"EH?" Kyuhyun gelagapan, iya juga ya, pantas dia merasa huruf hangulnya terlihat aneh dari tadi

Bibir Victoria bergetar menahan tawa, "Hahahaha, adikku sedang gusar rupanya!" goda Victoria, "Siapa orangnya yang membuatmu seperti ini? Ahh kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta ya?" tebakan Victoria sekali lagi terdengar ngawur bagi Kyuhyun

"Aku? Tidak salah?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bukankah itu Noona?" balas Kyuhyun jutek

"T..tidak" sanggah Victoria dengan pipi mulai memerah, "Sudah kubilang Kyu, Nickhun itu—"

"Lelaki pujaanmu" potong Kyuhyun dingin, "Minggir Noona—aku mau tidur saja…" Entah kenapa Kyuhyun sedikit menghindari topik tentang pria yang di sebut Nickhun itu. Ia hanya tidak mau beban hatinya semakin menambah setiap kali mengingat bagaimana reaksi Sungmin kalau sampai mendengar ini semua

"Kyuhyun kau kenapa sih… Noona salah apa? Please jangan diam seperti ini Kyu, maaf ya kalau Noona berbuat salah padamu" Victoria sampai menahan lengan Kyuhyun yang hendak masuk ke kamar membuat Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri

"Aku tidak apa apa, sudah ah aku mau tidur!" suara Kyuhyun sedikit meninggi, ia bahkan sedikit menyentakkan tangan Victoria sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar

Victoria terdiam di tempat. Belum pernah—seumur hidupnya, Kyuhyun bisa sekasar ini padanya

"Kyu…" bisik Victoria sedikit gemetar

Di dalam sana, Kyuhyun membanting buku di tangannya. Ia terduduk—memegangi kedua bagian kepalanya seraya tertunduk dalam dalam.

Ia benar benar bingung, Kyuhyun sadar jika sikapnya tadi keterlaluan, tapi… mengingat pembicaraan itu Kyuhyun tidak suka! Dia jadi lebih mudah melihat Sungmin semakin terluka dan Kyuhyun tidak mau membayangkannya

Tidak—bahkan jika sikap dinginnya berimbas pada Noonanya sendiri

"Sungmin Hyung…"

.

.

.

.

Pagi lagi

Suansana pagi itu di apartement keluarga Cho lebih kaku dari biasanya.

Victoria yang takut akan penolakan Kyuhyun, memilih diam seribu bahasa. Dia tetap membuatkan sarapan, tetap menyiapkan bekal Kyuhyun, tapi Victoria tidak akan mau membujuk Kyuhyun kalau nyatanya Kyuhyun akan menampiknya juga

.

KREKK

.

Victoria mendongak saat Kyuhyun mulai duduk di depannya

"Maaf…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunduk

Victoria tersenyum lemah

"Maaf Noona, tadi malam aku sedang kacau" ulang Kyuhyun menyesal

Victoria cepat cepat mengusap ekor matanya yang mulai berair, "Tidak apa apa! Noona tidak marah, ayo sarapan" ajak Victoria berusaha tidak membahas topik semalam, mungkin benar tebakannya Kyuhyun hanya sedang banyak pikiran

"Baik"

Victoria mengulum senyum senang, ia membelai sayang kepala Kyuhyun sambil membungkuskan kotak bekal untuk adiknya itu, "Noona akan berusaha cepat pulang dan tidak akan pergi kemana mana ok? Biar kau tidak kesepian"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu, ia jadi makin tidak enak karena membuat Noonanya salah paham

Selesai makan, Kyuhyun memasukkan bekal ke dalam tasnya dan berjalan melewati meja ruang tamu

"Eh? Apa ini?" Tangan Kyuhyun meraih sebuah undangan besar di dekat lemari sepatu, "Vic Noona, ini punyamu?" teriak Kyuhyun kencang

"Ada apa Kyu?" Victoria tergopoh gopoh menghampiri Kyuhyun dan kemudian merebut kertas undangan itu sambil tersenyum memelas, "Ini… undangan pesta topeng dalam rangka ulangtahun kampus Noona… tapi—Noona tidak akan pergi kok kalau kau tidak menginginkannya! Noona akan menemanimu di rumah!" tambah Victoria cepat, ia tidak enak karena baru saja berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun

"Kapan acaranya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berpikir cepat, Victoria saja sampai terkejut Kyuhyun bertanya tiba tiba, "Sabtu ini—5 hari lagi" jawab Victoria lugas

"Oh" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti setelah itu ia mengambil kartu undangan dari tangan Noonanya, "Noona—boleh undangan ini untukku?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"SUNGMIN HYUNGGGGG!"

"Pelankan suaramu anak baru! Dan kenapa kau datang terburu buru begitu! Padahal kemarin kau tidak kemari" ungkap Sungmin sedikit kesal

"Gomen Gomen" balas Kyuhyun sok berbahasa Jepang, "Aku kemarin sedang sibuk, yang pasti ini!" Ia menaruh selembar kertas undangan berwarna kuning gading di atas meja Ketua OSIS

Sungmin mengambilnya dengan perasaan tertarik

"Undangan pesta topeng dalam rangka Ulangtahun Universitas St. Maria II yang ke 45?" eja Sungmin sambil menengadah—menatap Kyuhyun ingin tahu

"Itu kampus Vic Noona!" kata Kyuhyun membaca raut bingung di wajah Sungmin, "Aku memintanya khusus untukmu Hyung! Ini kesempatanmu untuk bisa dekat dengannya! Bukankah romantis kau dan Noona bisa berdansa berduaan?" ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar bernada antusias

Ya, dia akan menyambar kesempatan apa saja asal Sungmin Hyungnya tidak bermuram durja lagi

Anehnya Sungmin malah menghela napas berat, "Aku tidak tertarik" katanya mengembalikan undangan itu ke atas meja, "Victoria tidak menyukaiku seperti yang kau kira Kyuhyun… dan kau memintaku datang di tempat dia dengan pria itu? Apa kau mau dia malah mengenalkannya sebagai pacar?"

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun menarik kursi di depan Sungmin sambil memasang tampang serius, "Kau belum apa apa sudah menyerah, kau bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanmu! Ayolah! Bertindak seperti pria! Kalau memang Vic Noona lebih menyukai Nickhun? Rebut saja Noona! Bereskan?" jelas Kyuhyun menggebu gebu, "Yang penting coba saja… kalau ini masih tidak berhasil, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi"

Sungmin menatap kedua mata hitam Kyuhyun agak lama

"Aku akan membantumu Hyung… aku sudah berjanji ingat?" bisik Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan

"Baiklah! Aku mau pergi!" putus Sungmin setelah melihat keseriusan Kyuhyun

"Yes!" pekik Kyuhyun gembira—ia sampai bangkit berdiri lalu mendekati kursi Sungmin, "Acaranya sabtu ini Hyung, kau kerumahku! Aku akan membuatmu tampak jauh lebih tampan dari sekarang!"

"Aku sudah tampan!" Sungmin mengerutkan dahi—tidak terima

"Ya lebih tampan dari ini" elak Kyuhyun berusaha tidak membuat Hyungnya marah marah lagi, "Pokoknya semua mahasiswi akan terpukau melihatmu! Aku janji!"

"Ya, ya terserah padamu anak baru" desah Sungmin sepenuhnya menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin benar kata adik Victoria itu, dia belum boleh menyerah sebelum berperang

"Hmm, oh ya Hyung… ngomong ngomong undangan itu tidak gratis…" kata Kyuhyun salah tingkah sampai Sungmin sengaja memutar kursi menghadap ke samping, "Maksudmu?"

"Iya… itu… tidak semua orang bisa masuk ke pesta itu makanya harus bawa undangan kesana dan…" Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu, "Aku terpaksa membayar dengan uang jajan bulananku Hyung…"

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Oh hanya itu—memangnya berapa?" tanya Sungmin sudah siap siap mengambil dompetnya

"40.000 ribu won" tukas Kyuhyun cepat

Kedua pupil Sungmin melebar seraya menggumam, "Mahasiswa… apa sih yang tidak mahal"

"Memang Hyung" Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju

"Nah ini ambillah" Sungmin menyerahkan 4 lembar 10.000 Won ke tangan Kyuhyun yang diterima dengan senang hati

"Makasih ya Hyung"

"Sama sama…" walau berbicara begitu, tatapan Sungmin tampak menerawang kejauhan—jujur ketakutannya muncul membayangkan jika dia berani datang kesana

Apakah yang akan terjadi?

.

.

.

.

**Hari H**

Kyuhyun mengintip keluar kamarnya sambil menolehkan kepala kesana kemari, "Aman! Noona sudah pergi Hyung!" lapornya begitu kembali menutup pintu kamarnya

"Lalu? Sekarang kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin bosan—ya sebenarnya Sungmin sengaja datang di hari Sabtu demi rencana brilian Kyuhyun

Kedatangan Sungmin yang sembunyi sembunyi tidak diketahui Victoria sama sekali, Kyuhyun sengaja melakukannya untuk membuat surprise di pesta nanti, itu katanya

"Waktu kita tidak banyak Hyung! Ayo kita mulai!" teriak Kyuhyun semangat

"Yey" Sungmin mengangkat tangannya lesu—jujur kalau bukan karena melihat Kyuhyun begitu semangat membantunya, Sungmin agak malas dekat dengan Victoria lagi

Ia bukan pria bodoh yang tidak tahu diri mendekati gadis yang jelas jelas tidak mencintainya

"Ayo ganti baju Hyung! Ini aku punya kemeja putih dan vest berwarna abu abu, cocok untuk kau pakai" Kyuhyun menaruh kedua bajunya di tangan Sungmin yang di terima dengan helaan napas panjang

Selang beberapa menit, Sungmin selesai berganti baju

"Sudah" kata Sungmin selesai mengganti bajunya, Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil jel rambut buru buru menarik Sungmin duduk di depan meja belajarnya

"Nah aku akan membuat Lee Sungmin bertambah tampan!" seru Kyuhyun pede

Sungmin tersenyum singkat melihat tampang serius Kyuhyun yang jarang ada, ia pun terkekeh kecil mendapati Kyuhyun mulai menyisir rambutnya

"Kau benar benar hahahahaha"

"Diam dulu Hyung, sebentar lagi…" Kyuhyun menaruh jel di poni depan Sungmin kemudian menyisir poni itu ke samping, "Nah… lalu?" jemari dingin Kyuhyun menyentuh telinga kiri Sungmin—menyisipkan rapi rambut ke arah belakang

"Wow" Sungmin menganga sendiri melihat tampangnya di kaca Vic yang mereka pinjam tanpa ijin

"Apa kataku, kau tampan Hyung" puji Kyuhyun pada hasil kreasinya, "Kau akan bisa merebut perhatian Noona dengan penampilan ini Hyung"

Seulas senyum senang menghiasi wajah Sungmin, "Mungkin ucapanmu ada benarnya, yosh! Aku belum boleh menyerah!"

"Benar Hyung! Kau harus semangat!" kata Kyuhyun menimpali, "Nah kau bawa undangan ini dan pakai jas hitamku, setelah itu kau akan sempurna~"

Sungmin mengangguk singkat sambil tangannya menerima kedua barang tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun

Mereka berdua terburu buru jalan hingga keluar apartement keluarga Cho

"Kau tidak menemaniku?" tanya Sungmin baru nyadar Kyuhyun memakai kemeja hitam dan celana jeans andalannya, beda sekali dengan penampilan formal Sungmin

"Tidak, undangannya kan hanya satu dan seperti yang kubilang—orang yang tidak membawa undangan tidak boleh masuk" jelas Kyuhyun sambil memakai sepatunya sementara Sungmin mulai gugup membayangkan dia harus masuk sendiri ke dalam hall penuh mahasiswa

"Lalu bagaimana kalau mereka tahu aku masih SMA? Pasti mereka tidak mengijinkanku masuk juga Kyuhyun! Apa kita batalkan—"

"Ssst Hyung" potong Kyuhyun tegas, "Kampus Noona luassss! Mahasiswanya ada ribuan! Kalaupun ada kakek kakek masuk ke dalam selama dia punya undangan, mereka tidak akan mencurigainya! Ayolah hyung! Kita sudah sejauh ini!"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya—ragu, "Aku…" Ia yang melirik tatapan Kyuhyun yang eng… agak menakutkan akhirnya terpaksa mengangguk lemah, "Baiklah kita pergi"

"Nah begitu dong, ayo ikut aku" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke arah jalan besar

"Lah? Katanya kau tidak ikut!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan hall, aku juga tidak tenang membiarkanmu sendirian Hyung… maaf… Noona hanya bisa mengusahakan undangan satu lagi karena undangan ini tercetak terbatas…" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris yang di balas anggukan ringan dari Sungmin

"Tidak apa apa, itu sudah cukup" kata Sungmin harus berpuas diri

.

.

.

Mereka berdua naik bis untuk sampai ke hall kampus Victoria. Selama perjalanan mereka berdua hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing

Kyuhyun yang cemas dengan Sungmin hyung akan sendirian saja di sana sedangkan Sungmin yang kepikiran apakah dirinya bisa percaya diri di dalam pesta tanpa Kyuhyun di sebelahnya

Eh? Bukannya mereka berdua memikirkan hal yang sama? Ah sudahlah, pokoknya begitu kondektur mengatakan tujuan selanjutnya, Kyuhyun dengan kaku mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk turun duluan

"Kita sudah sampai Hyung, selamat datang di Universtitas St. Maria II" kata Kyuhyun sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya

Sungmin terpana. Gedung perkampusan nan megah seolah menyambutnya, tapi bukan hanya itu saja—Sungmin terkesima melihat hall luas di arah kanan yang di penuhi bola bola lampu hias yang indah

"Wow mereka niat sekali bikin pesta dansa ya?" puji Sungmin separuh menyindir

"Sudah kita tidak punya banyak waktu, kau belum mencari Noona di dalam, ayo!" Kyuhyun lagi lagi menarik tangan Sungmin menuju ke arah kanan di mana terdapat antrian menuju pintu masuk hall

Beberapa panitia yang tampak di depan sedang memeriksa kartu undangan sambil memberikan sebuah topeng sebagai pelengkap, melihat itu Sungmin makin risau

"Apa kau yakin—"

"Yakin Hyung! Ayo cepat kau mengantri!"

Sungmin cemberut melihat Kyuhyun memerintahnya, hello? Kenapa sekarang keadaannya terbalik? Biasanya kan Sungmin yang menindas Kyuhyun, lah ini?

"Satu undangan?" pertanyaan dari panitia membuat acara melamun Sungmin bubar

"Iya" jawab Kyuhyun duluan, "Saya tidak ikut"

"Baiklah, ini~" Panitia itu memberi satu topeng berwarna hitam untuk Sungmin yang lagi lagi di ambil oleh Kyuhyun sambil mereka menyingkir dari barisan

"Kau harus pakai ini Hyung" Kyuhyun berpindah ke belakang Sungmin lalu mengikatkan tali topeng itu agar pas

"Nah kau sudah sempurna Hyung… sekarang masuklah" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Sungmin pelan ke arah pintu masuk hall

Sungmin menoleh pelan, "Kau masih akan di sini?" tanyanya agak berharap

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya—tidak yakin, "Aku tidak tahu Hyung, sudahlah aku tidak penting! Sana masuk! Temui Noona dan taklukan hatinya! Semangat Hyung!" lambai Kyuhyun begitu Sungmin perlahan lahan melangkah masuk

'Aku pasti bisa, aku pasti bisa' gumam Sungmin menguatkan diri dari dalam hati. Ia bisa melihat hall penuh ratusan orang, pria dan wanita yang memakai topeng seperti dirinya. Ini menguntungkan Sungmin, ia bisa menyamar jadi mahasiswa tanpa seorangpun sadar

"Victoria… dimana dia?" mata Sungmin mengedar ke sekeliling

Beberapa wanita tampak bergerumul dan itu membuat Sungmin takut untuk memperhatikan mereka satu persatu

Belum lagi, ia tidak tahu Victoria pakai gaun apa sekarang? Aishh kenapa tadi dia tidak bertanya saja pada Kyuhyun!

"Sungmin?" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang, Sungmin yang sudah sampai di pojok ruangan spontan menoleh

"Victoria?" balas Sungmin 100% terkejut, "Kau?... bagaimana kau tahu ini aku?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu yang bisa Sungmin ungkapkan, ia benar benar tidak menyangka Victoria lah yang pertama kali menemukannya

Victoria tersenyum pelan, "Aku bisa tahu semenjak Kyuhyun meminta undangan satu lagi—aku tahu dia tidak suka dengan pesta seperti ini, makanya undangan itu pasti untukmu, tapi… kenapa kau mau datang kemari Sungmin?" Victoria memiringkan kepalanya bingung

Sungmin kehilangan kata kata. Skat Mat!

Kalau ia menjawabnya sekarang juga sama saja Sungmin menyatakan cinta tepat 1 menit sebelum dia masuk ke dalam. Aigoo kenapa semua serba cepat begini!

"Aku…"

Bertepatan dengan itu, suara musik mulai terdengar. Musik Waltz khas Inggris di mana biasa di pakai dalam pesta dansa kerajaan

"Wow" Perhatian Victoria teralih, Sungmin mengikutinya—mereka berdua terdiam begitu lantai dansa di penuhi cahaya lampu yang menyorot indah

"Kau mau berdansa denganku?" tawar Sungmin begitu saja. Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan di mana Victoria menatapnya terkejut tapi tak lama gadis ini hanya mengulum senyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepala

"Ayo~" ajak Victoria sambil terus berpegangan tangan dengan Sungmin kemudian memberi jarak untuk saling berhadapan satu sama lain

Sungmin tidak mempercayai keberuntungannya, ia berhasil merengkuh tubuh Victoria sambil membawanya mengayun sesuai musik waltz!

"Tempat ini indah ya?" komentar Victoria sesaat setelah mereka berdansa mengitari hall

"Iya" balas Sungmin yang terus menikmati wajah Victoria dari dekat

"Oh ya—kau belum menjawabku Sungmin… kenapa kau mau datang kesini?" tanya Victoria berhasil membuat langkah Sungmin berhenti

"Sungmin! Kau tidak apa apa?!" Lengan kurus Victoria menepuk tangan Sungmin dalam genggamannya

Sungmin diam saja, ia jadi teringat perkataan Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu

'_Kau harus berani Hyung… coba saja…'_

Benar, dia harus bisa! Sungmin memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya perlahan, "Victoria…" bisiknya

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tampang Sungmin Hyung serius kali, dia pasti sedang menembak Noona…" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya yang menempel kaca jendela dekat tempat Sungmin dan Victoria sedang berdansa

Ya, memang bisa diduga kalau si Kyuhyun nyatanya emang ngga pulang dari tadi!

Dia masih berkeliaran terus mengikuti langkah Sungmin setiap kali berpindah tempat.

Tapi tampaknya dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi, buktinya Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum tipis saat melihat adegan Sungmin berbicara di depan Victoria, ya… tugasnya sudah selesai…

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja, tidak ada gunanya aku di sini" gumam Kyuhyun sambil melangkah menjauhi tempat dansa

* * *

.

.

"Eh?" Victoria benar benar tidak pernah menyangka Sungmin berkata begitu padanya

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai orang lain!" sela Sungmin sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya, "Aku tahu diri Victoria… tapi aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakannya…" Sungmin kembali bersikap formal, "Aku menyukaimu… ah tidak lebih tepatnya kau mencintaimu… sejak 15 tahun yang lalu, ketika kita berteman dari kecil… apakah kau masih bisa mengingatnya?" tanya Sungmin bersuara makin memelan

"15 tahun…" Seolah ada listrik kejut di otak Victoria, sepintas gambaran senyum Sungmin melekat pada ingatannya, "Ah kau bocah yang sering main masak masakan denganku itu ya?!" pekik Victoria senang, "Sungminnieee! Ya ampun! Kau sudah besar sekarang! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengenalmu saat kita pertama kali bertemu!"

"Karena aku makin tampan" pede Sungmin sambil mengelus dagunya, melihat itu Victoria tertawa makin kencang, "Hahahaha mungkin saja" katanya setuju, "tapi… apa maksudmu dengan menyukaiku?"

"Itu… aku…" sikap Sungmin kembali kaku

Bibir Victoria menampilkan senyum pengertian, "Kau dari dulu memang suka bilang akan menikahiku bukan?"

"Dan itu bukan sekedar bercandaan" tambah Sungmin tampak lebih serius

"Sungminnie… kemarilah, peluk aku—ayo…" Victoria membentangkan tangannya sambil memberi isyarat agar Sungmin mendekat ke arahnya

Sungmin tampak sangsi

"Kemari!" sama seperti Kyuhyun, Victoria juga memaksa Sungmin—membuat tubuh mereka bertubrukan dan seolah Déjà vu terjadi… Sungmin merindukan pelukan ini…

"Noona…" panggilan Sungmin untuk Victoria waktu mereka kecil, kedua tangan Sungmin semakin erat merengkuh tubuh Victoria dalam dekapannya

Mereka berdua tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun yang hendak berbalik mau pulang ke rumah sampai membelalakan matanya sambil kedua tangan kembali menempel pada kaca dinding

"Jangan bilang Noona dan Sungmin Hyung…" Kyuhyun sampai takut menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri

.

.

"Ssst, tidak apa apa—ada aku Sungmin…"

Sebelah tangan Victoria mengelus lembut Sungmin seolah olah jarak 15 tahun tidak pernah berlalu, seolah olah mereka tetap dekat seperti dahulu

Sungmin tersenyum pelan, ia merindukan pelukan ini, ia merindukan Victoria yang akan selalu bilang semua baik baik saja…

"Bagaimana kabar Adjumma?" tanya Victoria setelah pelukan mereka terlepas, Sungmin sengaja memalingkan wajah—menyeka pelan ekor matanya, "Umma baik, Appa juga…" jawab Sungmin seadanya

"Dan kau?"

Sungmin menatap Victoria dalam tapi tak lama ia tertawa hambar, "Noona tidak berubah, selalu tahu aku lebih dari diriku sendiri…"

"Karena kau sudah seperti dongsaengku" Victoria mengacak rambut Sungmin yang sudah susah payah diatur oleh Kyuhyun

"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" tangan Sungmin menahan jemari Victoria lalu meremasnya lembut, "Aku pria! Dan aku sudah lama menyukaimu!"

"Suka?" Victoria mendengus pelan, "Ketika kau memelukku apakah kau merasa berdebar debar Sungmin? Tidak kan? Kau memelukku sama seperti pertama kali kita bertemu… kau memelukku—meminta perlindungan, bukan karena kau menyukaiku…"

"Noona! Aku benar benar menyukaimu!" elak Sungmin masih keras kepala, dansa waltz yang mulai penuh dengan pasangan membuat mereka terpaksa menyingkir hingga ke belakang hall

"Kita bicara diluar" ajak Victoria tegas

Sungmin mengalah, mereka berdua keluar lewat pintu belakang sementara itu, Kyuhyun mengendap endap—masih saja mengekori Sungmin, ingin tahu

"Noona! Apakah aku harus menceritakan semuanya? Apakah aku harus jujur kalau aku mendekati Kyuhyun hanya supaya membantuku menyatakan cinta padamu? Apakah aku harus jujur juga ketika kau bercerita tentang pria itu—"

"Nickhun" potong Victoria

"Ya siapalah namanya, aku sampai patah hati? Dan apa namanya jika aku bukan mencintaimu! Sejak 15 tahun yang lalu…" tambah Sungmin menarik napas panjang sehabis menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya

Victoria terdiam sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bersadar lemah di tembok, hatinya teriris mendengar Sungmin mengaku dia hanya memanfaatkan Kyuhyun

"Kau terobsesi denganku Sungmin—dengar dulu! Jangan menyelaku" pinta Victoria melihat Sungmin mulai membuka mulutnya, "Kejadian waktu itu… jujur kau kehilangan banyak Sungmin, aku tahu itu! Mungkin hanya aku yang tahu! Dan kau mulai bergantung padaku! Aku sadar Sungmin! Kau memerlukanku sama seperti Kyuhyun juga membutuhkanku… tidak lebih…" bisik Victoria lembut

Sungmin mulai mencerna semuanya, tapi tatapan matanya tampak tidak rela, "Apa kau sengaja berkata begitu karena kau mulai menyukai pria itu?" kata Sungmin sinis

"Tidak" jawab Victoria tenang, "Meskipun belum ada Nickhun aku tetap tidak akan menerimamu…"

Sungmin menggertakkan gigi—menunggu rasa sakit itu muncul kembali

Tapi setelah beberapa lama… tubuhnya tidak merasakan gejolak apapun. Sungmin sampai terkejut sendirian

"Kau menyukaiku sebagai Noona, Sungmin" bisik Victoria diantara kebisuan Sungmin, "Dan ketika kedua orangtuaku pindah rumah, kau menyimpan perasaan itu sampai saat ini… kau tidak sadar jika kau menginginkan keberadaanku—bisa dikatakan kau rindu tapi bukan seperti pria kepada wanita… kau sadar hal itu Sungmin, tapi kau berusaha mengelak"

"Eh? Apa tadi kata Noona?" gumam Kyuhyun makin tidak mengerti tentang pembicaraan mereka

"Tidak" tandas Sungmin keras kepala, "Aku benar benar memandangmu sebagai wanita, Victoria…"

"Kalau begitu peluk aku lagi" tantang Victoria sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin, "Peluk aku dan perlakukan aku sebagai wanita, bukan sebagai teman kecilmu"

Sungmin memandang ragu kepada sepasang tangan itu, ia tanpa sadar mengigit bibir—menahan perang batin di dalam hatinya

Apa mungkin yang di katakan Victoria benar?

"Aku…" Sungmin serba salah

.

GUBRAK, KLONTANGGGGGG

.

"Aw!" Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi tidak sengaja menendang pot dekat kakinya begitu mau melangkah lebih dekat lagi dan langsung terjatuh di depan kakak serta seniornya

"Kyuhyun?", "Kau!" Victoria dan Sungmin sama sama berteriak nyaring

"Hai Noona, halo lagi Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit, "Tidak apa apa—anggap saja aku tidak ada, lanjutkan ucapannya hehehehe" cengirnya lebar—sok polos

"Kau bersamanya kemari Sungmin-ah?" tanya Victoria menahan tawa

"Tidak!" tolak Sungmin mentah mentah membuat Kyuhyun agak sakit hati, "Kau tidak tahu terima kasih Hyung! Aku sudah membantumu sejauh ini, tapi malah—ck" Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal

"Kau?! Kenapa sih kau selalu muncul pada saat saat genting! Aku sedang berbicara penting dengan Victoria Noona tahu!" sembur Sungmin ketika berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Hyung!" bela Kyuhyun yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Sungmin

"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh mencuri dengar!"

"Tapi—"

"Ehem" Victoria sengaja berdeham—melerai kedua bocah di hadapannya, "Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam kalau khawatir dengan Sungmin, Kyu?" tanya Victoria bingung

"Noona kan hanya memberikan undangan satu kepadaku!" jelas Kyuhyun menepuk nepuk celana jeansnya yang terkena debu

"Iya satu undangan berlaku satu orang kan?" timpal Sungmin tumben tumbenan sejalan sama Kyuhyun, "Dan kenapa undanganmu mahal sekali Noona~ apa kalian sedang mencari dana?!"

"Ha? Mahal?" Victoria melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang di balas dengan cengiran makin lebar sambil kaki Kyuhyun mulai melangkah mundur, "Undangan itu gratis Sungmin, aku memberikannya cuma cuma buat Kyuhyun!"

"APA?" Sungmin menoleh dan tepat saat itu, Kyuhyun mengambil langkah seribu, "Kaburrrr!" kata juniornya itu berlari kencang

"Cho Kyuhyun! Awas kau!" Sungmin berlari mengejar Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir panjang

"Sungminnn" panggil Victoria membuat Sungmin sempat mengerem langkahnya

"Ya?" tanya Sungmin menoleh ke belakang

"Apa kau lupa pembicaraan kita tadi?"

"Ah" Sungmin menyeringit tidak enak tapi tepat saat itu, Kyuhyun berteriak dari kejauhan, "Hyung! Terima kasih untuk uangnya! Lumayan buat beli Patricia yang baru! Hehehe"

"Dia…" Sungmin berdesis kecil, tanduk kejamnya mulai keluar kembali sehingga mau tidak mau ia mengikuti kata hatinya

Balas dendam sama si Kyuhyun itu!

"Maaf Noona! Kita bicara lain kali!" Selesai mengatakan itu, Sungmin berlari kencang tidak peduli jika—para mahasiswa mulai menoleh ke arah mereka

"Lain kali? Noona?" Victoria menyunggingkan senyum pengertian, "Kau belum paham hatimu sendiri Sungmin… benar kan dugaanku, kau tidak benar benar menyukaiku… lihat saja, kau malah asyik mengejar Kyuhyun, aigooo~" Victoria geleng geleng kepala melihat sosok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin malah kejar kejaran di halaman kampus

"Sendirian?" sapa seorang pria tegap yang keluar dari pintu belakang

Victoria menoleh, "Iya" jawabnya dihias senyum manis

"Boleh aku mengajakmu berdansa?" tawar pria itu sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Boleh" jawab Victoria malu malu—berbeda sekali ketika Sungmin yang menawarinya

Pria itu membalas senyum itu seraya mengajak Victoria masuk lagi ke lantai dansa

Di penuhi lampu lampu, Victoria mendapatkan malamnya yang sempurna

.

.

Sementara… haa~ *Author menghela napas berat* Sungmin dengan semangat menggebu gebu berusaha berlari secepat mungkin untuk menangkap Kyuhyun

"Jangan lari! Kembalikan uangku Kyuhyun bodoh!" teriak Sungmin tidak terima

"Tidak mau! Aku butuh uang untuk beli Patricia baru Hyung!"

"Siapa lagi Patrcia itu!" pekik Sungmin mulai kelelahan

Kyuhyun pun melambatkan langkahnya, "Dia PSP kesayangku Hyung, namanya Patricia… dan sekarang dia disandera sama duo Yunho dan Siwon Hyung… aku jadi kesepian deh, jadi boleh ya Hyung uangnya buatku? Ok?" Kyuhyun menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya—bermaksud merayu Sungmin

"Mereka lagi? Hoshh… hoshh… baiklah! Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan si Patricia itu!"

"Mwo? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kyuhyun tertarik

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ini hyung"

"Terima kasih" Sungmin menerima minuman kaleng dari Kyuhyun setelah mereka berdua sepakat untuk mencari cara mengembalikan PSP Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun Sungmin merasa cukup berhutang budi

"Haaa~ segarnya setelah berlarian hampir 10 menit" keluh Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di samping Sungmin. Mereka berdua memilih mengungsi di halaman pinggir kampus Victoria di mana malam ini jarang di lewati orang

Sungmin membuka kalengnya sendiri, "Hummm… lain kali jangan kabur Kyu, lari malam itu tidak sehat bodoh!" Sebelah tangan Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun

"Iya iya…" balas Kyuhyun malas, "Oh ya Hyung, apa rencanamu untuk Yunho dan Siwon Hyung, mau mengancam mereka?" kata Kyuhyun mengembalikan topik pembicaraan mereka

Sungmin pelan pelan menghabiskan minumannya, "Tidak perlu seekstrim itu, cukup batalkan peraturan Renai Kinshi kan? Maka semuanya akan beres…" jelas Sungmin pelan

"Tapi Hyung—kau kan tidak…" Kyuhyun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia ingat betul bukankah Victoria Noonanya sepertinya tidak menerima Sungmin hyung?

"Bukan itu intinya Kyuhyun, aku rasa semua ini sudah keterlaluan, aku tahu itu—" Sungmin merunduk lagi, ia baru sadar lelah mulai menguasai tubuhnya sehingga ia berbaring sambil menatap langit yang penuh bintang

"Di tolak atau di terima Victoria itu tidak berpengaruh, aku juga sudah terlanjur janji padamu" ungkap Sungmin mulai melamun

Ucapan Victoria seakan menempel pada ingatan Sungmin membuatnya semakin lama semakin berpikir apa betul yang dia rasakan itu bukan cinta?

"Kau mulai dewasa Hyung" puji Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba sudah berbaring di samping Sungmin

"Hahahaha, tapi tidak bersamamu—kau membuatku harus kehilangan image depan Noonamu!" tuduh Sungmin sambil menoleh ke sampingnya, "Kau tahu Noona menyebut kita berdua apa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng

"Dua bocah!" ujar Sungmin mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kenapa aku harus disamakan denganmu! Aku lebih tua!"

"Karena kau seperti anak kecil!" gemas, Kyuhyun memencet hidung Sungmin dengan berani, "Masalah uang saja kau permasalahkan hyung. Dasar pelit!" ejek Kyuhyun saat menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan

"Bilang begitu sekali lagi dan akan kupastikan kau pagi ini berbaring di rumah sakit" ancam Sungmin seperti biasa

"Hyung! Kau beraninya hanya dengan kekerasan, kalau berani lawan aku!" Kyuhyun sudah separuh bangkit dari acara berbaringnya

"Mwo? Kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin mulai memasang ancang ancang

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar, "Ini!" kedua tangannya bergerak cepat menggelitiki tubuh Sungmin di sampingnya

"Kyuhyun! Hahahaha… lepas tanganmu! Kalau tidak—hahahaha…" Sungmin membungkuk—melindungi tubuhnya tapi percuma, Kyuhyun lebih erat memeganginya

"Kalau tidak apa? Berbicara saja kau susah Hyung, rasakan!" Kyuhyun makin gencar bergerak hingga tidak sadar telah mengunci seluruh tubuh Sungmin

"Iya hahaha, aku tidak akan meminta uang itu—ayo lepaskan Kyuhyun, aku lelah tertawa…"

"Baguslah, kita deal" Kyuhyun melepas tangannya sementara Sungmin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat rambut Sungmin yang berantakan akibat ulahnya

"Sebentar…" Kyuhyun merapikan rambut Sungmin, memilihnya lalu menyelipkannya lagi ke belakang telinga

"Nah sudah!" kata Kyuhyun yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sungmin, "Kita pulang sekarang Kyuhyun" pinta Hyungnya itu merasakan hawa hawa tidak enak

"Ha? Kenapa Hyung? Kau tidak mau pulang bareng Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun beruntun

"Tidak" Sungmin menggeleng cepat, "Aku merasa di sini agak aneh—agak panas, kau merasakannya tidak Kyu?" katanya balik bertanya

"Hmm, iya juga sih, lihat saja pipiku hyung? Memerah! Aishh ayo kita pulang sekarang…" Kyuhyun berdiri terlebih dahulu sebelum mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sungmin

"Ayo" Sungmin merapatkan jas hitam Kyuhyun lalu mereka berdua berlalu dari tempat itu

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Cinta…**

**Bagaikan ekor malaikat yang nakal**

**Gerak kesana kesini susah kutangkap**

**Tak akan bisa atasi pada pengalaman pertama…**

**{Tenshi no Shippo}**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'RENAI KINSHI JOUREII AKAN DI HAPUSKANNNNNN'

Berita itu sampai ke seluruh siswa penghuni sekolah Kyuhyun

Tidak terkecuali Yunho dan Siwon yang sepakat berlari telanjang dada demi merayakan hal itu XP

Lalu bagaimana nasib cinta Sungmin pada Kyu—ah salah, maksudnya pada Victoria?

.

**Renai Kinshi Jourei VI Coming Soon~**

* * *

**Cepet komen, cepet update XD caooo~ mau malam selasa-an dullu sama Seunghwan :P**

**-Orang paling gila satu bantar gebang-**


	6. Pajama Drive

.

* * *

Renai Kinshi Jourei : Aturan anti cinta

* * *

.

.

"Kau yakin Hyung?"

"Itu harus…"

"Sudahlah, kalau tidak yakin tidak usah dipaksakan Hyung, aku akan memikirkan cara lain untuk mendapatkan patricia…"

Sungmin menghela napas berat. Ia menoleh kesamping dimana adik kelasnya—Cho Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan penuh pengertian

"Sungguh tidak apa apa Sungmin hyung" kata Kyuhyun sekali lagi

Sungmin berperang dalam pikirannya. Jujur ia masih setengah tidak rela membatalkan peraturan Renai Kinshi Jourei. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia kan sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Kyuhyun

"Aku…" Sungmin menatap nanar dokumen pengesahan di atas meja kerjanya. Sejak jam istirahat 15 menit yang lalu, Kyuhyun sudah datang—bukan untuk numpang makan seperti biasa melainkan untuk…

"Hyung kalau kau tidak yakin, gwenchana…" bisik Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Baru kemarin lusa kau menginginkan patricia, sekarang? Memangnya kalau aku tidak jadi membatalkannya kau mau melakukan apa anak baru?" tanya Sungmin balik sambil menopang dagu memandang Kyuhyun

"Yah tinggal beli yang baru… kan aku dapat uang dari hyung 40.000 Won hehehehe" Kyuhyun menyengir jahil. Ia mana melihat jika raut wajah Sungmin berubah dari merah menjadi keunguan

"Hyung… kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai merasakan aura aura tidak enak

"Kyuhyun… kau?!"

.

PLETAKKK

.

"Aw! Sakit Hyung!"

Separuh sepatu Sungmin hyung sudah melayang manis memukul pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

"Hyung sensitif banget sih… sakit tahu!" gertak Kyuhyun mengelus sayang wajahnya

"Rasakan itu… siapa suruh pake menipuku segala!" Sungmin tersenyum menang sebelum kembali menekuni dokumen di tangannya.

Ya, dia harus bisa mengambil keputusan tegas.

.

.

.

**Papan Pengumuman**

**Terhitung pada saat pengumuman ini di pasang, Kepala Sekolah dan Ketua OSIS telah mengesahkan bahwa :**

**Peraturan Renai Kinshi Jourei (Aturan Anti Cinta) dengan ini telah DI HAPUSKAN**

**Sekali lagi, DI HAPUSKAN!**

**Jadi bagi para siswa siswi St. Vincent, selamat mencari kisah cinta kalian ^0^**

**-Tertanda Ketua OSIS terhormat, Lee Sungmin-**

**.**

**.**

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENULIS KALIMAT TERAKHIR ITU!" Teriakan protes dari seorang Lee Sungmin pagi itu tidak terdengar

Suara halusnya malah tertelan dengan riuh rendah suara seluruh siswa siswi St. Vincent yang pagi itu membaca pengumuman di mading.

Seakan akan perayaan tahun baru di percepat 6 bulan, semua orang bersorak hebat sambil loncat heboh kesana kemari, tidak memandang gender.

Malah siswa siswi saling berpelukan penuh rasa haru. Beberapa lelaki pun merundukkan kepala seperti sedang…

"Mereka menangis?" ejek Sungmin melihat pemandangan itu, "Cowok menangis hanya karena aku batalkan—"

"Karena akhirnya mereka bisa cari pacar juga Hyung…" sela Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba datang di sebelah Sungmin saat dia berada di tengah keramaian

Sungmin berdecak kesal, "Tapi tetap saja, itu berlebihan! Aku hanya membatalkan satu peraturan! Tapi mereka menanggapinya seolah olah mendapat hadiah doorprize!" katanya sinis

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kalau kau bilang itu berlebihan, gimana dengan mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk gerombolan kelompok Yunho dan Siwon

"Apa yang mereka-MWO!" Sungmin menganga lebar

Pasalnya ia melihat sosok Siwon dan Yunho yang mulai membuka baju seragam mereka…

"Jangan bilang…" desis Sungmin mulai menautkan kedua alisnya—pertanda marah

"Akhirnya kita bebas juga!" Siwon dan Yunho sontak melepas baju seragam mereka kemudian berlarian kesana kemari sehingga para siswi yang melihat itu hanya bisa berteriak histeris

"Mereka berani juga" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil berdecak kagum

Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya tidak menjawab. Ketua OSIS ini hanya bisa selangkah lebih maju sebelum…

"Siwon! Yunho! Kalian aku skors selama 1 minggu!" teriakan seorang Lee Sungmin akhirnya bisa menghentikan sorak sorai seluruh siswa

Seisi lapangan serentak terdiam

Mereka menoleh takut kearah Lee Sungmin yang berjalan mendekati Yunho dan Siwon. Duo ini juga malah makin nunduk menyaksikan Sungmin marah marah. Padahal kalau di lihat dari tinggi aja, Sungmin bukan saingan mereka namun Yunho dan Siwon langsung mengkerut di tatap Sungmin seperti itu

"Pakai baju kalian lagi!" perintah Sungmin tegas

Yunho dan Siwon bergegas memakai kembali seragam mereka—masih dengan kepala merunduk dan kedua tangan berpegangan di depan.

"Kalian mau pengumuman itu kucabut lagi ha?!" bentak Sungmin kelewat marah karena ia tidak menyangka reaksi seluruh siswa yang ternyata sangat senang melihatnya membatalkan peraturan Renai Kinshi ini

"Tidak Sungmin!" jawab Siwon mendongak penuh rasa bersalah

"Iya jangan batalkan karena kami berdua, kami rela di skors kok!" Yunho ikut menimpali

"Iya Ketua Lee! Kau jangan egois begitu!" tandas salah satu siswa berani mengutarakan pendapat

"Iya! Kau kan sudah membatalkannya… jadi tepati ucapanmu!" ini kata seorang siswi terang terangan

"Betul itu.." gumam seluruh siswa yang berada di lapangan. Sungmin menatap mereka tidak percaya—sungguh selama dia menjabat belum pernah ada yang berani membantahnya di depan umum

"Kalian…" Amarah Sungmin sudah di ubun ubun, "Aku akan—hmmpppptt" Sebelum Sungmin bisa berteriak marah marah lagi, sebuah tangan dari arah belakang membungkam mulut ketua OSIS itu

"Eh Kyuhyun?" Siwon melotot melihat tindakan ekstrim adik kelasnya

"Sudah kalian bubar saja, biar aku yang menangani Sungmin hyung" ucap Kyuhyun pelan namun memberikan efek kuat

Seluruh murid dengan patuh bubar di tempat dan membuat lapangan kala itu langsung sepi, bahkan Siwon dan Yunho—orang pertama yang kabur karena tahu gimana sifat keras Lee Sungmin.

Hanya tersisa Sungmin yang masih memberontak dalam dekapan tangan Kyuhyun

"Hmphmmppppt"

"Sudahlah Hyung, bentar lagi mau jam masuk, Hyung boleh memarahiku tapi pas istirahat saja"

Sungmin memberikan tatapan marah, ia lagi lagi menunjuk nunjuk Kyuhyun dengan kesal, tapi Kyuhyun malah makin memperkuat bekapan tangannya seraya menahan tubuh Sungmin dari belakang agar tidak memberontak

"Iya iya kau mau melempariku dengan bangku juga boleh, tapi sekarang mau masuk—"

.

TENG TENG

.

"Tuh kan! apa kataku" Kyuhyun mendesah panjang sambil memandang Sungmin penuh penilaian, "Mau kelepas atau tidak?" tawarnya

Sungmin mengangguk lucu meski ekspresinya masih penuh emosi.

Bibir Kyuhyun berkedut menahan senyum, mana dia tahu kalau Hyungnya itu bisa berekspresi se-cute itu!

Eh cute? Ah tidak tidak, aku pasti melamun tadi. Batin Kyuhyun menolak keras

"Baiklah~" Kyuhyun melepas tangannya sementara Sungmin menarik napasnya yang terengah engah

"Fuihh.. kau?!" Kyuhyun yang sudah berpengalaman disiksa Sungmin langsung bisa menangkis pukulan Hyungnya itu

"Ingat istirahat" kata Kyuhyun bersuara tegas—suara yang belum pernah di dengar seorang Sungmin.

"Eh?" Sungmin sampai terkejut sendiri

"Sudahlah, aku masuk dulu Hyung" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan kepala Sungmin sambil melenggang memasuki kelasnya

Namun tidak bagi Sungmin.

Dia hanya bisa mematung memandangi punggung Kyuhyun dari kejauhan

"Kyuhyun dia…" Sungmin sampai tidak bisa berkata kata.

Ayolah, kapan dia pernah melihat Kyuhyun berani memotong ucapannya ah tidak, tapi sampai membungkam mulutnya lalu menahan pukulannya juga?

"Dia aneh…" gumam Sungmin akhirnya pelan pelan ikut meninggalkan lapangan—dengan pikiran berpusat hanya pada Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin hyung~ ayolah… aku tadi itu hanya berusaha menolong Siwon dan Yunho hyung! Maaf!"

Sejak bel istirahat bunyi, sosok Kyuhyun langsung berlari keruangan ketua OSIS lalu tanpa di minta—tiba tiba juniornya ini berlutut sambil menunduk dalam dalam untuk meminta maaf

Sungmin yang tadinya masih bengong memikirkan sikap Kyuhyun, sekarang tersenyum tipis

Adik kelasnya masih sama—masih sangat takut pada dirinya. Pikir Sungmin

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?" suara Sungmin sengaja di panjang panjangkan—bermaksud mengerjai Kyuhyun dulu

Kepala Kyuhyun terangkat frustasi, "Aku kan sudah minta maaf… jangan di perpanjang Hyung…" pintanya

Sungmin diam sejenak tapi tidak sampai satu menit ia mengangguk singkat yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah

"Nah gitu dong hyung! Hehehe aku kan jadi bisa makan dengan tenang…" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan seperti biasa—ia membuka bekalnya dari Victoria kemudian memakannya lah—

"Sebagai hukumannya bekalmu untukku!" Kyuhyun yang baru menyuapkan nasi sontak memandang horor ke depan

"Hukuman?" desis Kyuhyun tidak yakin sendiri

"Iya hukuman" Sungmin mengangguk santai sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, "Kemarikan kotak bekalmu Kyuhyun"

"Tapi Hyung…" Kyuhyun baru mau membuka mulut untuk protes tapi Sungmin sudah menarik bekalnya

"Yah.. aku kan lapar…" kata Kyuhyun merana

"Siapa suruh membuatku pusing" ucap Sungmin di sela sela acara makannya, sampai sampai ia tidak sadar telah mengatakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan

"Pusing kenapa Hyung? Emangnya aku ngapain lagi?!" protes Kyuhyun merasa tidak berbuat sesuatu yang salah. Kan masalah di lapangan tadi dia sudah minta maaf

"Ah tidak… itu…" Sungmin melirik wajah ingin tahu Kyuhyun, "Sudah! Makan saja! Aku hanya mengerjaimu!" Ia kembali menaruh bekal di atas meja lalu mendorongnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sih senang senang aja menerimanya tapi ia jadi penasaran dengan ucapan Sungmin

"Apa sih yang membuatmu pusing Hyung…" gerutu Kyuhyun masih bisa di dengar Sungmin

"Kau, bodoh" balas Sungmin sangat pelan

.

.

* * *

.

'_**Bisa bertemu nanti sore, jam 5 sore di café terakhir kali kita bertemu?' –Victoria**_

'_**Sangat boleh hehehehe ^^, baiklah, kita bertemu disana' –Sungmin**_

'_**Terima kasih Sungmin-ah' –Victoria**_

_**.**_

"Kenapa kau senyam senyum begitu Hyung?"

"EH?!" Sungmin yang kaget mundur beberapa langkah ketika sedang mengetik sms untuk Victoria

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" bentak Sungmin kesal. Ya, sekarang adalah jam pulang sekolah tapi yang Sungmin tidak habis pikir, kenapa pas pulang juga dia harus bertemu dengan mahluk jahil ini!

Kyuhyun menunjuk halte bis tak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan, "Aku juga naik bis itu Hyung, kau kan tahu!" sekarang giliran Kyuhyun mendelik sebal pada Hyungnya, "Memang sudah berapa kali kau main ke apartemenku sih!"

"Oh aku lupa" jawab Sungmin sekenanya

"Huh" Kyuhyun mendengus keras keras, "Kau tampaknya tak suka kusapa, baiklah aku duluan!" masih menggerutu Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di belakang

Tiba tiba Sungmin teringat tentang sms Victoria

"Kyuhyun tunggu!" panggilnya

Kyuhyun berbalik, "Ada apa lagi?" katanya agak ketus

Sungmin terdiam. Apa iya dia harus memberitahu tentang pertemuannya dengan kakak perempuan Kyuhyun itu? Apalagi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa apa…

"Apa hyung?! Aku masih punya jadwal padat nih!" suara Kyuhyun sontak membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin

_Jadwal mainin Patricia yang udah dikembaliin sama Siwon hyung_. Sambung Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Ah tidak, tidak apa apa—sampai besok" Sungmin melambaikan tangan ragu ragu

"Oh baiklah" Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke depan meski dia kepikiran dengan sikap aneh Sungmin

"Apa Hyung tadi mau bicara sesuatu?" tebak Kyuhyun

.

.

.

**Di Apartement keluarga Cho**

"Aku pulang!" teriak Kyuhyun setiap kali dia pulang kerumah

.

ZINGG

.

Tidak ada jawaban

"Aneh" gumam Kyuhyun sambil duduk di depan pintu untuk membuka sepatunya, "Noona tidak bilang ada kuliah sampai sore…" Kyuhyun mengecek jam di tangannya—jam 4.59, "Biasanya Noona pulang jam setengah 5…" katanya lagi

Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menaikkan bahunya—cuek, siapa tahu Noonanya jalan sebentar dengan teman temannya. Pikir Kyuhyun

"Lagian Vic Noona jarang pulang telat jadi… biarkan sajalah~" Kyuhyun melenggang santai hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menangkap ada note di dekat meja depan TV lewat sudut matanya

"Eh? Apa ini?" Kyuhyun mengambilnya lalu membacanya pelan pelan

.

'_**Kyuhyun, Noona pergi dulu ke café dekat pantai kau tahu kan? ada sesuatu yang mau Noona bicarakan dengan Sungmin, jadi jaga rumah sebentar yah' –Victoria Noona**_

.

"Mwo!" Teriak Kyuhyun histeris, "Apalagi sih yang mau Noona bicarakan! Jangan jangan…" Belum apa apa Kyuhyun sudah memikirkan peristiwa yang terjadi minggu kemarin

Wajah hampa dan pedih Sungmin masih tercetak jelas di ingatan Kyuhyun

"Tidak! Aku harus menyusul kesana!" Kyuhyun buru buru mengambil jaketnya, melempar tasnya ke sudut ruangan lalu memakai sendal sembarangan

"Victoria Noona!" geram Kyuhyun putus asa, setelah mengunci pintu, ia berlari cepat tenaga turun menggunakan tangga—bukan lift

Yang Kyuhyun tahu dia harus sampai secepat mungkin

Sebelum…

.

.

* * *

.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Noona?" tanya Sungmin setelah mereka berdua duduk nyaman dekat jendela yang menghadap ke pantai

Victoria tersenyum simpul, "Untuk membicarakan masalah kita yang belum tuntas kemarin" katanya terus terang

"Hahahaha" Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Untuk apa? Kau jelas menolakku" balas Sungmin mulai bisa tersenyum walau… masih ada rasa tidak rela dihatinya

"Iya, aku memang menolakmu, tapi aku tidak mau masih ada rasa yang kau pendam padaku"

"Aku jelas masih memendamnya, lantas kenapa? Apa kau risih Victoria Noona?" goda Sungmin, senyumnya makin lebar malah terlihat menyeringai

"Tidak seperti itu" elak Victoria halus, "Tapi…" Victoria meraih tangan Sungmin lalu menepuknya lembut, "Kau harus tahu kapasitasmu Sungmin… kau hanya berambisi denganku, karena ketika aku pergi aku yang salah tidak berpamitan denganmu!" suara Victoria mulai diliputi emosi, "Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkamu ketika—"

"Tidak ada yang salah disini" sela Sungmin mendadak melempar pandangannya keluar, "Keluargamu pindah… itu hanya salah keadaan… sudahlah Noona, aku sedikit tidak nyaman membicarakannya…" Sungmin tersenyum muram. Matanya mendadak memanas di bawah tatapan Victoria

Sungmin tidak kuat lagi. Ia melepas pegangan Victoria untuk mengusap ekor matanya.

"Maafkan aku…" kata Victoria menyesal

"Tidak apa apa! Aku jauhhhhhhhh lebih kuat sekarang! Tenanglah" Sungmin tersenyum lagi—Victoria tahu, meski mati matian Sungmin menahannya, rasa pedih itu akan ada—atau mungkin memang selalu ada

"Apa Kyuhyun tahu tentang ini?" kata kata Victoria menyentakkan pikiran Sungmin, dengan cepat ia membantahnya, "Dia tidak tahu apa apa!" nada suara Sungmin meninggi

Victoria tersenyum miris—sudah bisa menduganya, "Dan apakah Kyuhyun bercerita sesuatu tentang keluarga kami? Tentang Ayah Ibuku?" pancing Victoria

Sungmin berpikir sebentar, "Dia hanya pernah mengatakan Adjumma dan Adjushi sedang keluar negeri, benarkan?" kata Sungmin balik bertanya karena ia sendiri tidak yakin.

Sikap Kyuhyun waktu itu terlalu aneh—seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan

"Kalian berdua sama…" gumam Victoria bersuara getir, "Sama sama keras kepala dan menyimpan semuanya sendiri kalau boleh kubilang"

"Apa maksudmu Noona!"

"Tidak—bukan itu maksudku datang berbicara padamu, hanya saja…" Tiba tiba Victoria menarik bangkunya mendekat sambil memandang Sungmin dengan serius, "Aku tahu kalau Kyuhyun menganggapmu istimewa…"

"…Dia tidak menganggapku begitu!..."

"Kau orang pertama yang diajaknya kerumah semenjak kami pindah" sambung Victoria mengacuhkan pendapat Sungmin, "Aku tidak peduli kau memanfaatkannya hanya sekedar mendekatiku, tapi… kumohon Lee Sungmin"

Victoria menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin erat erat di atas meja

"Jangan jauhi dia dengan penolakanku, Kyuhyun tidak pantas mendapatkan itu!" akhirnya Victoria bisa mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya

Jujur saja, Victoria hanya takut jika penolakannya malam pesta dansa berdampak buruk pada pertemanan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"Ha?" mulut Sungmin menganga lebar

"Kumohon Sungmin… jangan sakiti Kyuhyun-ku! Dia adikku satu satunya!" pekik Victoria yang matanya mulai berair

"Eh Victoria Noona kau?! Aishhh" Sungmin mau mengumpat tapi tidak bisa, "Kau kira aku mau menjauhi Kyuhyun begitu?!" ulang Sungmin tidak mempercayai telinganya

Victoria yang melankolis hanya bisa mengangguk

"Aigoo" Sungmin menepuk jidatnya sendiri sebelum melepaskan tangan Victoria lalu bergantian menepuknya, "Aku tidak sedangkal itu Noona~ lagipula kalaupun aku menjauhinya, si Kyuhyun pasti tetap menggangguku di sekolah! Sudah Noona kau tenang saja, Adikmu yang harus kau nasehati! Bukan aku!"

Gantian Victoria yang cengo—setelah beberapa menit bisa mencerna ucapan Sungmin, Victoria tertawa renyah, "Aku kira… kau… hahaha, maafkan aku Sungmin-ah" ujar Victoria tidak enak

"Tidak apa ap—"

.

CKELK

.

"SUNGMIN HYUNG!" teriak Kyuhyun begitu masuk ke dalam café. Semua pengunjung langsung menoleh kearahnya, termasuk…

"Panjang umurnya" sindir Sungmin memalingkan muka—pura pura ngga dengar teriakan Kyuhyun

Beda dengan Victoria yang tersenyum sumringah melihat kedatangan adiknya, "Kyu! Di sini!" Victoria melambaikan tangan ke atas

Sungmin menggeleng ngeri, "Vic Noona! Jangan di panggil! Bikin malu aj—"

"Sungmin hyungggg~"

"Suara itu lagi" Sungmin menepuk jidat untuk kedua kalinya, ia hanya bisa memasang wajah masam menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun ke meja mereka

"Sungmin hyung kau tidak apa apa?!" Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Victoria dan langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, "Apa noona mengatakan aneh aneh padamu tadi?!" cecar Kyuhyun masih panik

"Ya Kyu! Memangnya Noona cerita apa?! Kau ini!" Victoria menggerutu mendengar tuduhan Kyuhyun tapi matanya yang tak sengaja melihat ke bawah membuatnya terkekeh kecil

"Kyu… kau pakai sendal rumah hahahaha"

"Eh masa iya?" Sungmin pun ikut tertawa, kepalanya turun kebawah dan saat melihat kaki Kyuhyun, ia tidak kuat lagi untuk tidak tertawa lebih kencang

"Dasar bodoh hahahaha!"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Bahkan saat tertawa kau masih bisa mengataiku Hyung? Aishhh! Ini gara gara aku panik! Terakhir kali kalian ketemuan kan, kau sedih setengah mati! Tidak mau diajak bicara! Tidak merespon apapun!" kata Kyuhyun kesal

Tawa Sungmin langsung berhenti mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun

Victoria juga jadi tidak enak sendiri, "Kyu…" panggilnya tapi Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin lurus

"Aku khawatir… kau tahu?" bisik Kyuhyun lemah

Sungmin kehilangan kata kata. Ia hanya bengong membalas tatapan Kyuhyun sementara Victoria tersenyum penuh pengertian

"Ah~ bahkan adikku sendiri lebih khawatir padamu!" ucap Victoria keras keras—membuyarkan keheningan di antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, "Tenang saja Kyu, Noona tidak bicara aneh aneh pada Sungminnie… dia baik baik saja"

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Victoria

Victoria mengangguk pasti, "Noona hanya mau mengenang masa lalu dengan Sungmin, masa itu tidak boleh!" Victoria sengaja merajuk membuat Sungmin akhirnya bisa tersenyum lemas meski sedikit merasa tidak enak pada Kyuhyun

Ia mulai mengingat hari itu… hari dimana Kyuhyun sudah terlalu banyak membantunya

"Sudahlah! Bagaimana kau pesan sesuatu Sungmin-ah?" tawar Victoria tersenyum lebar, "Kau suka sekali parfait kan dulu? Disini terkenal parfait enak, kau mau coba?"

Seakan Sungmin melupakan kejadian barusan, sepasang mata pria manis itu sontak berbinar binar mendengar kata parfait

"Di sini ada parfait?" ungkap Sungmin memasang wajah terkejut

"Ada dalam ukuran paling besarrr" rayu Victoria berbisik pada Sungmin seolah olah Sungmin masih berumur 4 tahun

Tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menopang dagunya saja langsung terjatuh begitu mendengar percakapan kedua orang ini, "Ada apa sih dengan parfait? Kenapa Sungmin hyung bisa—"

"Aku mau Noona!" Sungmin mendadak mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke atas dengan antusias, "Aku mau yang paling besarr!"

"EH?" Kyuhyun melongo sekali lagi menyaksikan sikap kekanak kanakkan Sungmin yang tidak pernah ia lihat

"Baiklah! Pelayan saya pesan parfait extra largenya satu!" kata Victoria lantang

.

.

.

Sungmin dengan lahap memakan es serut penuh buah buahan dalam ukuran gelas super besar yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat

Ya, sedari tadi Kyuhyun masih bisa belum berkomentar apapun padahal biasanya dia paling bisa menemukan kata kata sindiran

Tapi sekarang?

Apa dia pernah mengatakan kalau Sungmin mungkin terlihat cocok memakan dessert untuk anak kecil ini?

"Kau jangan heran dari kecil Sungmin memang paling suka parfait" kata Victoria menyadari tatapan cengo Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin anteng menyuap esnya

"Tapi dia sekarang sudah besar Noona" bisik Kyuhyun tidak mau didengar Sungmin—bisa mati dia, "Sungmin hyung itu jago taekwondo! Semua orang takut padanya! Dan apa yang bisa kukatakan kalau mereka melihat ini semua!"

"Hahahaha semua orang punya sisi kekanak kanakkan, contohnya kau saja!" Victoria menyikut lengan Kyuhyun, "Kau masih suka main patriciamu itu kan?!"

"Tapi ini beda—" Kyuhyun mau melotot tidak terima ketika Sungmin mendongak dari cangkirnya, "Kalian bicara apa?" tanya Sungmin polos

"Bukan apa apa" Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng, masih sayang nyawa dia kalau menghina Sungmin tentang hal kesukaannya

"Ah—sudah mau jam setengah 6!" pekik Victoria mendadak saat menangkap jam dinding di café, "Aku ada janji pada teman untuk menyerahkan laporan Kyu… kau tidak apa apakan kutinggal? Sungmin?" tanya Victoria menoleh ke depan

Sungmin mengangguk singkat di sela sela acara makannya

"Aishh dia tidak peduli apapun" Kyuhyun menggeleng heran, "Ok Noona aku bisa pulang sendiri, hati hati ya"

"Ne…" Victoria melambaikan tangan riang sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdua di dalam café. Tapi yang mereka tidak tahu adalah Victoria menyunggingkan senyum separuhnya saat melirik sosok Kyuhyun dari luar café

.

.

.

Sementara itu~

Kyuhyun yang tidak ada kerjaan hanya bisa menonton aksi rakus Sungmin menghabisi isi cangkir—bagaimana tidak rakus? Dia menyuap mulutnya besar besar sambil mengunyah dengan mulut penuh

"Aigoo bersihkan pipimu Hyung, ada bekasnya tuh" Kyuhyun memberikan selembar tisu yang diterima begitu saja oleh Sungmin.

"Baikkk… aku sudah tidak lama makan ini…" saking bahagianya memakan parfait, Sungmin sampai tidak memarahi Kyuhyun yang sengaja menyindirnya

"Kau benar benar menyukainya yah…"

Tidak sampai beberapa suap lagi, bunyi dentang sendok menandakan isi gelas itu sudah ludes habis

"Ah kenyangnya~" Sungmin menjilat bibirnya senang

"Iya… sekarang kita pulang Sungmin hyung" Kyuhyun yang tidak mau nyari mati dengan mengomentari sikap ajaib Sungmin barusan, jadi dia hanya bangkit berdiri hendak keluar kalau saja pelayan tidak menghentikan langkah mereka

"Maaf—"

"Ada apa ya?" Kening Kyuhyun berkerut

"Itu…" Pelayan itu tersenyum salah tingkah, "Parfaitnya belum dibayar… ini bonnya…" Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas ke tangan Kyuhyun

"Ha? 15.000 Won?" Kyuhyun menoleh kaget ke arah pelayan tersebut, "Mahal banget!" katanya

"Itu parfait extra large Pak" jawab pelayan itu sopan, "Dengan berbagai toping… memang harganya segitu…"

Kyuhyun masih tampak tidak terima, ia pun berbalik menghadap Sungmin yang ada di belakangnya, "Hyung! Bayar nih!" sodor Kyuhyun menyerahkan bon

"Eh?! Engga mau!" tolak Sungmin mendorong bon itu, "Aku ditawari Vic Noona buat di traktir! Ya! Aku tidak bohong!" tambahnya melihat wajah curiga Kyuhyun

"Lalu? Kalau kau benar ditraktir kenapa Vic Noona tidak—" Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Perlahan lahan wajahnya berubah mengkerut marah, "Noona pasti sengaja!" geramnya membayangkan jika Victoria pasti tertawa tawa di belakangnya

"Sudah bayar saja Kyu! Aku tidak bawa uang banyak" kata Sungmin sengaja berbisik pelan, "Kau kan masih ada uang 40.000 mu itu!"

Kyuhyun tidak ada pilihan lain—memang iya uang itu masih ada. Jadi daripada menanggung malu? Kyuhyun akhirnya membayar setengah ikhlas melihat uang hasil jarahannya

"Terima kasih lain kali kembali!" antar pelayan itu hingga ke depan pintu

Kyuhyun mendesah lagi, "Mana rasa terima kasihmu Hyung!" tagih Kyuhyun melampiaskan marahnya kepada Sungmin

"Iya iya terima kasih!" kata Sungmin dongkol. Lah kenapa Kyuhyun jadi sentimen gini, itu kan secara ngga langsung uang Sungmin juga

"Lebih baik kita pulang Hyung, aku sedang malas berdebat" sungut Kyuhyun sambil melangkah ke depan

"Lagian siapa yang ngajak berdebat coba" Sungmin memutar bola matanya, tapi ia akhirnya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dari belakang

.

.

* * *

.

Selama perjalanan Sungmin melirik bingung kearah Kyuhyun

"Hei!" Ia mengguncangkan lengan Kyuhyun, "Kenapa kau naik bis ini? Setahuku kau naik bis satu lagi Kyuhyun"

"Aku lapar" jawaban singkat Kyuhyun tambah membuat Sungmin tidak habis pikir, "Apa hubungan lapar dengan naik bis ini?!" tanya Sungmin lagi

"Karena…" Kyuhyun menghadap kesebelah Sungmin lalu berbicara cepat, "Hyung dengar sendiri kan Noona pergi kerumah temannya, lantas siapa yang akan memasakkanku? Ayolah hyung ini sudah sore dan aku lapar" Kyuhyun merajuk—berusaha merayu Sungmin

"Jadi maksudmu kau mau makan di rumahku begitu?" Kyuhyun yang tidak mendengar nada sinis dalam suara Sungmin malah mengangguk antusias

"Bolehkan hyung? Aku tadi juga sudah meneraktirmu~~~ ya ya?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh harap

Sungmin membuang muka dengan memasang tampang masamnya. Seharusnya dia bisa menebak kejadiannya akan begini! Meski Sungmin agak sedikit senang bisa bertemu dengan Victoria tapi tetap saja, yang namanya Kyuhyun pasti akan muncul dan merepotkannya

"Hyung!" panggilan Kyuhyun membuyarkan pikiran mumet Sungmin, "Bagaimana? Adjumma pasti juga senang kalau melihatku lagi ya kan?"

"Justru itu" Sungmin menggerutu, "Aku malah berharap kalian tidak bertemu" tambahnya berbicara sendirian sementara Kyuhyun terus saja mencuri pandang kearahnya—berusaha menebak suasana hati Sungmin

Ayolah Kyuhyun sudah sejauh ini—jangan bilang Sungmin tidak mau ia mampir kerumahnya lagi

"Stasiun terakhir!" peringatan dari kondektur berhasil membuat Kyumin terlonjak. Mereka melirik kesekeliling saat sadar jika mereka berdua adalah penumpang terakhir di sini

Sungmin menghela napas, "Tidak ada pilihan, ayo" ajaknya

"Ok" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang—akhirnya bisa makan juga. Batinnya dengan kencang berteriak. Tapi dia harus menyimpannya sendirian, takut Sungmin marah marah lagi

"Tapi ingat—"

Langkah Sungmin berhenti tepat di depan jalan rumahnya, "Jangan sekali kali…"

"Iya iya aku tidak akan menggodamu atau meladeni ucapan Adjumma" kata Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak keinginan Sungmin, "Ayolah Hyung aku beneran kelaperan, mana seragamku belum di ganti lagi! Ini semua sebenarnya salahmu juga hyung!"

"Kenapa jadi salahku! Memangnya aku menyuruhmu menguntitku!" balas Sungmin sengit sambil melanjutkan langkahnya

"Tapi kan—aishhhh… baiklah aku akan diam…" Kyuhyun memberi isyarat dengan tangannya seperti sedang mengunci mulutnya sebelum berjalan beriringan di sebelah Sungmin

"Nah lebih bagus begitu…"

Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang sangat familiar bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang masuk duluan baru saja mau mendorong pagar ketika pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar

"Eh Umma? Appa?" Dahi Sungmin menyeringit melihat kedua orangtuanya keluar dengan pakaian rapi dan juga satu buah koper di samping mereka

"Kalian mau kemana! Kenapa tidak bilang bilang aku—"

"Jadwal biasa Sungmin" sela Ayah Sungmin sambil melirik sesekali sosok tinggi Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang Sungmin

"Ah maaf, Kepala Yayasan saya belum memperkenalkan diri" celetuk Kyuhyun penuh hormat. Ia sadar jika selama ini dia belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Ayah Sungmin

"Tidak masalah" balas Ayah Sungmin tersenyum hangat, "Hanya saja sekarang kami buru buru" Ia berpaling lagi kepada anaknya, "Sungmin kau dirumah saja yah"

"Tapi biasanya aku ikut!" bantah Sungmin, "Kenapa sekarang…"

"Kau sudah kelas 3, kalau dulu dulu kau bisa membolos karena ijinku sekarang jangan seperti itu terus Sungmin..." Appa Sungmin melayangkan tatapan permohonan yang tidak dimengerti Kyuhyun.

Jujur saja pembicaraan mereka menurut Kyuhyun agak tidak masuk akal.

Kenapa Sungmin hyung begitu ngotot mau ikut? Memangnya dia anak kecil yang tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian apa

Sungmin masih bergeming di tempatnya—menatap Ibunya pedih

"Hanya sehari" kata Appa Sungmin lagi sambil menepuk pundak Sungmin, "Besok sore kami pulang"

"Tapi…" Kepala Sungmin merunduk—menatap diam sepatunya seolah sedang berbicara pada benda mati itu, "Aku tidak suka sendirian…" bisik Sungmin bersuara lemah

Appa Sungmin terpaku mendengar ucapan anak tunggalnya itu sementara di sebelahnya Ibu Sungmin hanya terus tersenyum sambil menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian

"Aku bisa menemanimu Hyung!" celetuk seseorang yang hampir dilupakan keberadaannya oleh Sungmin

"Eh?!" Sepasang anak dan Ayah itu langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang cengar cengir ngga jelas

"Aku bisa menginap disini! Ah kalau Ketua Yayasan mengijinkan" tambah Kyuhyun berusaha menyampaikan maksudnya lebih sopan

Sungmin berbalik lalu melotot tajam kearah Kyuhyun, "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku hanya menawarkan hyung…" sahut Kyuhyun santai santai saja menghadapi tatapan tajam Sungmin

"Kau?!"

"Nah baguskan Sungmin, jadi sudah tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan" timpal Appa Sungmin sambil maju selangkah lalu gantian menepuk hangat pundak Kyuhyun, "Tolong temani dia ya, dia tidak sejahat kelihatannya, sebenarnya Sungmin itu anak baik kok"

"Aku tahu Pak, tenang saja hehehe"

Mata Sungmin hampir keluar melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang sok akrab. Dulu Ibunya, sekarang Ayahnya juga?!

"Appa! Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku bisa tidur sendirian!"

"Tapi tadi Hyung bilang tidak suka sendirian" sanggah Kyuhyun nyari mati tapi ia langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat rapat saat Sungmin melemparkan tatapan tajamnya

"Sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau Kyuhyun menginap dia tinggal pulang, kau ini bikin rumit saja…" Appa Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya seraya sebelah tangannya mengangkat sebuah koper kecil sementara tangannya satu lagi menggandeng tangan Ibu Sungmin keluar rumah

"Appa dan Umma pergi dulu Sungmin, jaga rumah baik baik! Kami duluan Kyuhyun"

"Iya Appa", "Hati hati di jalan Pak" suara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling tumpang tindih

Appa Sungmin hanya melambaikan tangan dari arah belakang sebelum masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang sudah diparkirkan dari tadi di luar

"Ha… harusnya aku bisa menghitung tanggal… ini kan memang sudah jadwalnya…" Sungmin masih terlihat kecewa berdiri di depan pintu.

Setelah sadar mobil keluarga Lee sudah menghilang dari balik jalan, Kyuhyun menoleh ke sebelah—ingin tahu, "Jadwal apa hyung? Ketua Yayasan menyebut itu dari tadi…"

Sungmin mendongak, ia baru sadar kalau makhluk satu ini masih ada di sebelahnya, "Bukan urusanmu! Dan tadi apa maksudmu mau menginap? Katanya kau sayang sama Noonamu, kenapa kau tiba tiba malah mau menginap di rumahku?" cecar Sungmin menumpahkan kekesalannya

Kyuhyun mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Urusan Noona gampang" katanya santai, "Lagipula bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu, apa kau tidak sadar hyung? Kau memegang ujung seragamku dari tadi!" kata Kyuhyun memasang tampang separuh tidak percaya separuh mengejek

"Eh?" Dengan cepat Sungmin menelusuri tangan kanannya yang ternyata memang memegangi seragam Kyuhyun erat erat, "Tidak ini aku melakukannya tidak sadar!" elak Sungmin buru buru melepas tangannya

"Kau memegangi seragamku hampir sepuluh menit hyung saat Appamu menyuruhmu tinggal…" ucap Kyuhyun datar

"Itu hanya refleks!" Sungmin masih ngotot tidak mau mengaku salah, "Kalau kau mau pulang—pulang saja sana! Aku bisa sendiri di rumah!" katanya kencang

Kyuhyun diam saja namun perlahan ia memiringkan wajahnya—memandang Sungmin penuh penilaian

"Kalau kau ingin aku pergi kenapa malah memegangi seragamku lagi hyung"

"Ha?"

Kyuhyun memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya supaya Sungmin melihat lagi kebawah dan benar saja, tangan Sungmin memang menarik ujung seragam Kyuhyun bahkan sampai kusut

"Tidak!" Sungmin mengerang frustasi

"Hahaha" Kyuhyun ketawa senang, "Kalau kau meminta baik baik aku mau saja menemanimu Hyung… ayolah kau takut sendirian, akui saja itu, tidak memalukan kok" Kyuhyun menurunkan nada suaranya hingga berubah serius

Sungmin bisa melihat itu. Sejurus—meski tidak berkata apa apa, Kyuhyun tahu betul apa arti tatapan diam Sungmin

"Aku mengerti, aku akan menginap" kata Kyuhyun memberi keputusan

"Aku tidak memintamu…" balas Sungmin kurang yakin tapi untuk kali ini Kyuhyun tidak merasa tersinggung, ia malah senyam senyum sendiri begitu melihat jemari Sungmin kembali memegangi seragamnya secara tidak sadar

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan—melihat sikap keras kepala Sungmin, "Aku akan tetap menginap! Ayo masuk Hyung, aku sudah lapar…." Ajak Kyuhyun bergegas mendahului Sungmin untuk membuka pintu

"Kalau kau memaksa…" ujar Sungmin sambil lalu

"Ah tidak ada makanan hyung!" mengingat mereka hanya berdua saja, Kyuhyun dengan berani langsung masuk ke ruang makan dan ia mengerang kecewa ketika melihat meja terlihat kosong melompong

"Ah mungkin Umma pikir aku sudah makan diluar, tenanglah aku akan memasak" dengan sigap Sungmin mengambil apron pinknya dari sebelah kulkas

"Yes! Masak yang enak hyung!"

"Iya iya" meski suaranya terdengar biasa saja, namun ketika Sungmin mulai memotong daun bawang, ia tersenyum lebar—sambil memandang pantulan wajah Kyuhyun dari wajan berkilat di depannya

"Terima kasih Kyu…"

.

.

.

.

**"_Jadi kau mau menginap malam ini di rumah Sungmin?"_**

"Iya Noona tidak apa apa kan? Noona tidak marah atau merasa kesepian?" tanya Kyuhyun beruntun lewat handphonenya.

**"_Kata siapa Noona kesepian? Noona sudah dewasa tidak masalah sendirian, ya sudah salam saja buat Sungmin oke?"_**

"Eh tunggu Noona!" sela Kyuhyun mendengar Noonanya mau menutup pembicaraan mereka

**"_Ada apa?"_**

"Kau sengaja meninggalkan kami dengan bon makanan ya? Di café dekat pantai tadi sore?" tanya Kyuhyun bete

Terdengar derai tawa Victoria dari seberang

**"_Siapa suruh kau menipu kami berdua?! Lagipula itu uang Sungmin aslinya, jadi sekalian saja, dari Sungmin dan untuk Sungmin hehehehe, sudahlah tidak begitu mahal kok~"_**

"Tapi Noona aku yang rugiiii!"

"Kyuhyun kau tidak mau mandi?" sapa Sungmin masuk ke kamar dan melihat Kyuhyun masih saja menelepon dari tadi

"Sebentar Sungmin hyung" Kyuhyun kembali berbicara lewat telepone—mau melontarkan ucapan protes lainnya kalau Victoria Noona tidak ikut menasehatinya

**_"Sungmin sudah menyuruhmu mandi tuh! Sana keburu malam, tidak baik mandi terlalu malam, ok Kyuhyun? Bye bye~"_**

"Tapi Noona?!"

.

Tutttt

.

"Aishh dia pasti sengaja!" Kyuhyun meletakkan telephonenya di meja di sebelah tempat tidur Sungmin

"Kyuhyun.."

"Ah hyung, iya aku mandi" Masih menggerutu Kyuhyun mengambil handuk dari atas kasur dan hendak keluar kamar

"Sebentar—ini bajumu, pakai punyaku" suruh Sungmin menyerahkan satu stel baju tidur ketangan Kyuhyun

"Aku belum mengembalikan punyamu dulu hyung" kata Kyuhyun tidak enak

"Tidak masalah, cepetan sana! Keburu malam!" nasehat Sungmin sama persis seperti Victoria Noona.

Kyuhyun sampai memutar kedua bola matanya, ternyata dimanapun sama saja. Kyuhyun selalu ketemu dengan orang yang suka mengaturnya

Selang beberapa menit—mengingat Kyuhyun emang ngga pernah mandi lama lama. Ia memakai piyama biru milik Sungmin sambil berjalan santai masuk kembali ke dalam kamar hyungnya itu

"Huaaa kasurrrr" Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya riang sambil tersenyum lebar sementara Sungmin hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adik kelasnya

"Enak kasurmu lebar hyung… aku harus minta sama Vic Noona satu kayak gini…" Kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Jemari Kyuhyun meraba raba selimut yang tengah di sampirkan Sungmin

"Oh iya iya kasurmu ukuran single"

"Betul, padahal enak lebar… tapi itupun sudah cukup, mungkin lain kali"

"Hmm" Sungmin hanya membalas menggumam. Ia sebenarnya sudah sangat mengantuk sehingga ia hanya masuk kedalam selimut lalu tidur menyamping menghadap Kyuhyun

"Tidurlah Kyu sudah malam"

Kyuhyun diam saja. Matanya menelusuri garis wajah Sungmin yang hampir tertidur damai kalau seniornya itu tidak menangkap tingkah Kyuhyun kurang kerjaan

"Kau—"

"Makasih Hyung, makanannya tadi enak" ucap Kyuhyun tiba tiba

"Ha?"

"Makasih juga sudah membiarkanku tidur di kasurmu" sambung Kyuhyun sekali lagi masih terus setia memandangi Sungmin

Sungmin mengerjap bingung, ini ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Kok jadi ngomong aneh aneh

"Iya iya… sudah kita tidur…" bujuk Sungmin kedua kalinya

"Oke"

Kyuhyun sedikit menyamankan bantalnya sebelum menutup kedua matanya sempurna.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah polos Kyuhyun. Dengan sebelah tangan, Sungmin diam diam membetulkan letak selimut Kyuhyun

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih bodoh!" kata Sungmin pada akhirnya ikut bersandar pada bantalnya sambil gantian menatap Kyuhyun lekat lekat

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Perlahan lahan kedua mata Sungmin terasa berat sebelum akhirnya tertutup sempurna dan tertidur dengan lelap

.

.

.

.

.

**Jam 05.45 pagi**

"Kyuhyun bangun! Kita telat!"

Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dalam dunia mimpinya sedikit terlonjak saat merasakan pukulan tidak manusiawi di tangannya

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin sengaja berteriak di telingat Kyuhyun sehingga mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun akhirnya terbangun meski setengah sadar

"Hyung… ini baru jam 5 pagi…" erang Kyuhyun mau tidur lagi kalau saja Sungmin tidak menarik bantalnya

"Mau jam 6! Dan apa kau lupa kalau butuh waktu hampir satu jam dari rumahku ke sekolah?"

Ucapan Sungmin barusan mendadak membuat Kyuhyun terbangun sempurna. Ia pun memandang horor sosok Sungmin yang sudah berseragam lengkap

"Aku mandi Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun nurut sambil turun dari kasur

"Bagus… aku siapkan sarapan dulu!" Kedua orang ini keluar dari kamar dengan terburu buru dan tidak memakan waktu lama, Sungmin sudah menyiapkan sarapan darurat berupa roti sementara Kyuhyun berpakaian seragam bekas kemarin

"Bagi parfum dong hyung… ga enak pakai baju ngga di cuci" Kyuhyun mengendus endus seragamnya sambil sesekali meringis

"Ambil saja di tasku" kata Sungmin tanpa mendongak saking sibuknya membungkus dua tempat makan dengan berbagai lauk pauk

"Huaaa kau juga menyiapkanku bekal hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali dari kamar

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lelah, "Aku tahu kau suka membawa bekal, ayolah Kyuhyun bantu aku! Bungkus ini biar aku ambil tas di kamar…"

"Ini aku sudah membawakan tasmu hyung…" Sungmin terkejut melihat Kyuhyun memang membawa dua tas saat kembali ke meja makan

"Bagus tinggal keluar rumah, ayo!" Sungmin buru buru membungkus tempat makannya sementara Kyuhyun mengekorinya

Mereka sempat tertunda mengingat Kyuhyun ternyata tidak membawa sepatunya sehingga Sungmin terpaksa mencari sepasang sepatu miliknya di belakang.

Dan ketika mereka sampai naik bus, jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 6.11 pagi

"Kita sangat mepet… aishhh…" desis Sungmin mulai khawatir

"Makanya lain kali nginap di rumahku aja hyung, dekat sekolah pasti kita masih bisa tidur jam segini… hoamm…" jujur Kyuhyun masih agak ngantuk karena sebelumnya dia memang tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini

"Kau pikirannya hanya ingin santai… ck ayolah.." Sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin melirik cemas jam di tangannya dengan kecepatan bis melaju

Ia tidak suka terlambat karena nyatanya seorang Lee Sungmin sangatlah tepat waktu, beda dengan Kyuhyun yang masa bodoh meski mereka berdua terlambat sekalipun

"Syukurlah masih sempat…" Sungmin mendesah lega melihat gerbang sekolahannya masih terbuka lebar. Ia melihat jamnya untuk kesekian kali, "5 menit lagi ayo Kyu!"

"Iya iya" Langkah Kyuhyun terseret seret di sebelah Sungmin karena hyungnya satu itu sedang menarik tangannya

"Pagi Sungmin-shi" sapa satpam penjaga gerbang ramah

"Pagi pak" balas Sungmin ikut tersenyum meski wajahnya berubah galak saat menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, "Cepetan!"

"Iya hyunggg~"

.

.

* * *

.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam sekolah yang sudah penuh dengan murid murid. Jadi tidak heran jika bangunan setinggi 3 lantai itu—sepanjang koridornya tampak para siswa menatap sosok Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang bersama sama memasuki area sekolah

Dan bukan rahasia umum lagi, gosip kedekatan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun sudah berhembus dimana mana

Kejadian pagi ini malah memperkuat gosip tersebut

"Mereka berangkat bareng! Padahal Sungmin-shi terkenal suka datang pagi ke sekolah, apa jangan jangan dia sengaja mengimbangi Kyuhyun? Adik kelas kita itu?"

"Bukan hanya itu, lihat! Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga pakai sepatu seragam! Kyaa, jadi mereka beneran pacaran?"

"Jadi gosip itu nyata?!"

Dan sederet pendapat lainnya. Beruntung kedua orang bersangkutan malah ngga nyadar sama sekali

"Sampai nanti hyung" kata Kyuhyun sampai di depan kelasnya

Sungmin tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan lebih cepat menuju kelasnya

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mendengar seluruh kelas berbisik bisik mengenai Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri teman sebangkunya itu, "Kyuhyun!"

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun membalikkan badan ke arah Eunhyuk, "Ada apa?"

"Jadi kalian beneran pacaran?" tanya Eunhyuk to the point

"Ha?!"

.

.

.

.

**Jam istirahat berbunyi~**

"Huh" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya keras saat keluar dari kelas. Dia tidak bodoh. Bisik bisik itu akhirnya sampai ketelinganya juga dan jangan tanya bagaimana Kyuhyun makin kesal mendengarnya

"Memangnya itu urusan kalian? Dasar tukang ikut campur!" umpat Kyuhyun pada segelintir siswa yang mencecarnya pada jam pergantian pelajaran

Eunhyuk saja sampai tidak berani bertanya lagi melihat tatapan mematikan Kyuhyun.

"Apa sih yang mereka inginkan? Belajar saja tidak becus, sok mau mencampuri urusanku!" Kyuhyun terus saja menggerutu sampai sampai dia tidak sadar telah membanting pintu masuk ruang ketua OSIS

"Kalau rusak kau harus menggantinya anak baru!"

Suara marah Sungmin berhasil membuyarkan rasa kesal Kyuhyun. Air muka Kyuhyun perlahan berubah terkejut kemudian tersenyum menyesal

"Tidak sengaja hyung, maaf" kata Kyuhyun riang sambil duduk di kursi tamu seperti biasa selagi Sungmin membuka kotak bekal rangkap dua yang mereka bawa tadi pagi

"Nah cobalah" kata Sungmin saat memberikan sumpit ke tangan Kyuhyun

"Makasih hyung" Kyuhyun menunduk sebagai rasa terima kasih namun dengan cepat Sungmin menepisnya, "Coba dulu, aku tidak yakin rasanya… tadi kan kita terburu buru jadi.."

Sungmin menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun yang mulai mengunyah hasil makanannya

"Enak kok!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan dua jempolnya ke atas

"Sungguh?" gantian Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun berbinar binar

"Coba saja!" Dengan cepat Sungmin menyuap satu bagian dan benar, Kyuhyun tidak berbohong masakannya berhasil terselamatkan

"Ini memang enak hehehehe…"

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum sambil mengunyah makanannya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari Kyuhyun menatap lekat lekat wajah hyungnya ini. Kembali, dengungan ucapan para siswa memenuhi pikiran Kyuhyun

.

**"_Kalian beneran pacaran?" Eunhyuk saja sampai bertanya begitu_**

**"_Apa kau memang ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin? Bukankah dia galak?"_**

.

"Kyu kenapa bengong? Ayo makan lagi…"

Bibir Kyuhyun berkedut membentuk senyuman lebar, "Baik hyung makananmu akan kuhabiskan!"

Masa bodoh, pikir Kyuhyun di dalam hati. Masa bodoh mereka mau bilang apa tentang dirinya dan Sungmin hyung. Selama Kyuhyun masih bisa melihatnya tersenyum, selama Sungmin baik baik saja dan selama tidak ada seorangpun menyakitinya. Kyuhyun tidak akan peduli pada gosip itu

Ya, Kyuhyun tidak akan memperdulikannya

.

.

.

TBC

.

**Saat kau butuh seseorang**

**Ku tak bisa katakan tidak**

**keegoisan dirimu**

**Selalu kuterima**

**{Pajama Drive}**

**.**

* * *

_**Namun bagaimana jika Kyuhyun sendiri yang tidak sengaja menyakiti Sungmin, menyakiti Hyung yang paling ia jaga selama ini**_

_**Dan bagaimana jika kesalahan Kyuhyun kali ini begitu fatal sampai Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa memaafkannya?**_

_**-Renai Kinshi Jourei VII Coming Soon-**_

* * *

**Balasan Review :  
**

**JOYersElFeu : Kalau urusan perasaan, saya juga ngga tahu :P tanya mereka berdua aja XD hehehe, thanks ya udah mau baca ^^**

**leefairy : Ini udah lanjut, kekeke~ maaf bikinnya kelamaan ._.**

Nurulfajriyah** : Saya ngga amazing, saya cuma tinggal di Amazon, hehehe, masih banyak author yg lbh pantas ngedapetin gelar itu. Thanks ya^^  
**

**aidafuwafuwa : Emang lucu banget ya? gw kira udah ga bisa ngelucu lagi T^T , thanks ya Aida mau baca**

**fishyank : Yank~ soal perasaan gw sih no comment~ biarlah waktu yg menjawabnya**

kyuminalways89 : **Anak bantar gebang, anak mamah papah, saya sih anaknya fleksibel #ganyambung. Makasih yah neng mau beneran mampir ke ffn demi gw #sigh**

**Maximumelf : Hmm mungkin itu juga, mungkin krn hal lain~ kekeke, eh thanks ya untuk reviewnya**

**deviyanti137 : Semoga ini banyak krn isi ff ini emang cuma konsen sama dua anak itu doang, kekeke**

**ChoLee : Kan ga ada yang pinter soal cinta... :P**

**sitara1083 : Saya ga ngancem :'(, soalnya komen reader bikin gw semangat nulis :) eh kata siapa peraturan di hapus = kyumin pacaran? mereka itu...  
**

**Nana Fujimaki 1307 : Udah lanjut :) dan saya soal pacaran... ngg... liat aja nanti :) gw di sini lebih ingin nunjukin gimana bentuk perasaan mereka dan itu tidaklah harus jadian #gajeauthornya  
**

**sitapumpkinelf : Mereka kan emang aslinya sangatlah berbeda :P**

sissy** : Abis Kyuhyun gregetan sama Sungmin yang parno kwkkwwk, thanks ya  
**

**ChoHuiChan : Kepanjangan ya? maaaffffffffffffffff :(**

**hapsarikyuku : Gapapa kan panjang? sorry ya. Gw rasa terlebih faktor mereka sama sama lelaki deh. Setau gw, anak cowok mana ngerti begituan T_T**

**tripler lee : Dia kan ga beneran suka sama Vic, jadi bukan move on namanya hahaha  
**

**maria8 : Maksudnya mukamukan? kayaknya kamu juga typo deh *ketawasetan* maaf, saya emang suka ngga ngecek hehehe. Dan satu lagi, gw menghindar dari adegan manis... hehehe, thanks ya**

**CharolineElf : Oline T_T kangennnnnn #geje maaf ya permintaanmu belum bisa gw kabulkan, tapi nanti pasti! maaf bangettttttt dan thanks ya mau baca :)**

**SSungMine : Kapan kapan XD, ini udah lanjut, makasih ya ^^**

**NaeAizawa : Makasih ^^ tapi jgn ngerasa kepaksa... gw ga ngancem kok *sok inosen***

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : Cowok beda. Mereka memang suka terbawa suasana, jadi bnyk yg ngira cowok suka selingkuh gara gara ini**

phiexphiexnophiex : **Straight? gw ga bisa janji karena kalau kamu ngeliat isi semua FF gw, yah... pasti tahu gw nge-ship pairing apa :)**

**kireimozaku : Disini Kyuhyun ga gitu, gw sangat menghindari nulis NC hehehehe**

**ylferif : Gw ngakak baca komen lo hahahaha, ya ampun, emang Ming tambah sadis ya? baguslah, biar ga di siksa mulu dia =3=**

**nova137 : Kalau liat isi FF gw, emang inti cerita ini cuma muter di antara Kyu sama Ming kok :)**

**fishybuu : Kok malah copast omongan gw T^T, maksudnya komenin napaaaa  
**

**winecouple : Cowok kalo semakin sering berantem, itu malah membuat mereka semakin dekat :)  
**

**BunnyPoro : Mereka sama sama namja, jadi ngga nyadar hehehe**

**ButterflyJOY137 : Kapan kapan XD**

**Tiffany ming : ini ga kepanjangan? beneran suka? huaa makasih ya ^^ iya gw juga lagi nikmatin masa masa ajaib mereka... biarlah waktu yg menjawab kapan mereka jadian ^^ yang pasti pada waktu dan keadaan yang tepat  
**

**AngELFishyKyuMin : Karena gw udah bosen ngeliat Vic jadi kambing hitam, sesekali kek dia jadi orang baik :) hehehe  
**

**Baka Mamarthy : kalau ngga ada halangan, gw ceritain satu chapter lagi ^^ btw, suka jepang juga ya? hehehe**

**pumpkinsparkyumin : Ini udah lanjut, makasih ya ^^ **

**Pervy'Choi : Gw kemakan variety show, WGM sih ^^ mereka manis di situ~ tenang ya, jgn marah, ini cuma FF kok T^T  
**

**Zahra Amelia : Analisanya salah dikit sih... tentang alasan Sungmin sayang sama Vic :P**

**Sung Hye Ah : hmm, kebutuhan dan alasan yg lain #sokberahasia, anyway thanks ya udah komen :)**

**ChoLee KyuMinie : Soalnya klo cowok pake aku kamu terlalu formal, janggal banget -" maaf ya, hehehe**

**ayachi casey : Saya kesambet Seunghwan XD, Itulah yang pengen gw tekankan! interaksi bikin sahabat cowok itu ga mudah apalagi kalau merembat ke... ya gitu deh. Hehehe, soal typo maaf ya, saya rajanya hehehe, semoga suka chapter ini ok ok?**

**ashani1 : Ngga last kok, masih belum masuk inti cerita :D  
**

**KyuMin Child Clouds : Padahal gw lagi mau ngelawak loh~**

**Ayu Fitria II : Beneran lucu? huaaa gw kira gw udah ga bisa melawak lagi #hiks, makasih ya udah mau komen hehehe**

**GerlVitamin11 : Belum tentu pacaran :) baca aja chap ini ya hehehe**

**goodnarulita : Maaf gw nerima komen pendek neng :P**

**Evilpumps : Emang lucu ya? huaaa makasihhhhhhh, masih banyak pengarang hebat kok, liat aja di ffn T_T tapi beneran makasih untuk semangat yang dalam tulisannya ya ^^ sumpah, gw jadi tambah semangat buat nulis lagi, meski haa.. tadinya agak depresi hehehe, sekali lagi-terima kasih banyak~ akhirnya~~ ada juga yang kasian sama Kyu :)  
**

**Han-RJ : Semoga cepat sembuh dan makasih buat komennya hehehe. Kyu kan evil jadi mau di pukulin kayak gimana juga sama Ming, dia bakalan tetap gangguin 'Hyungnya' itu ^^  
**

**.**

**Dan terima kasih banyak buatttttttttttt : ****Guest, Fariny, dewi. , **Fishy kece, **bunnykyunnie, carkipul94, ** , **ZaAra eviLKyu, Cho Yooae, Kim na lla, JustELF, Guest 2, KyoKMS26, ****lee sunri hyun, nanadeelf, ****Indah Isma N, ****minnie kyumin, ****Kimelfly13, Dheena13, Ryu, Safira JoyClouds329, ****hepianon**

******.**

******.**

******Jangan lupa di komen reader... dan tidak lupa HappyKyuminDay #meskitelatsehari hehehe**

******Kalau punya waktu baca ff gw juga di blog, karena mungkin gw akan upload FF di sana ^^ Thank You!**


End file.
